Alagos
by Noemia7
Summary: ..... Epilog ist online! Viel Spaß.....
1. Lothlórien

Prolog/ Lóthlórien

Für Julietta

Der Windsturm bricht herein und Galadriel weiß die Zeichen zu deuten. Der Feind ist stärker geworden. Die Gefährten sind nun hier, in Lórien. Ihre Reise war lang und beschwerlich. Zuerst waren sie in Edoras, bei den Pferdeherren.

Lament for Gandalf:

A Olórin i yáresse... Mentaner i Núeherui Tírien i Rómenórie Maiaron i Oiosaila Manan elye etevanne Nórie i melanelye?

Mithradir. Mithrandir. A Randir Vithren ú-reniathach i amar galen I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen In gwidh ristennin, i far narchannen I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen Caled veleg, ethuiannen.

Legolas:

Ein Klagelied für Gandalf.

Aragorn schärft sein Schwert

Sam: Was singen sie denn über ihn?

Legolas: Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu übersetzen, für mich ist die Trauer noch zu nah.

Sam:

Bestimmt erwähnen sie nichts von sein Feuerwerk.  
Über das sollte es auch 'ne Strophe geben.

Raketen spien alle Pracht

Und bunte Sterne in der Nacht,

Wie glühend Lava aus dem Berg.

Und selbst damit wird man ihm nicht gerecht.

Aragorn (zu Boromir):

Schlaf ein wenig. Diese Grenzen sind gut beschützt.

Boromir: Hier werde ich keinen Schlaf finden. Ich habe ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört. Sie sprach von meinem Vater und dem Fall Gondors. Sie sagte zu mir, selbst jetzt besteht noch Hoffnung. Doch ich sehe sie nicht. Es ist lange her, dass wir hoffen konnten. Mein Vater ist ein edler Mensch, aber er ist ein schwacher Herrscher und unser Volk verliert das Vertrauen. Ich soll für ihn alles zum Guten wenden, ich würde es tun. Ich würde Gondor wieder ins Licht führen. Hast du ihn je gesehen, Aragorn, den weißen Turm Ecthelions, glitzernd wie ein Dorn aus Perlen und Silber, seine Banner, leuchtend im Morgenwind? Hast du jemals den Klang vernommen, den hellen Klang der silberner Trompeten?

Aragorn:

Ich habe die Weiße Stadt gesehen, vor langer Zeit.

Boromir:  
Eines Tages uns unser Weg dorthin geleiten. Und von den Turmwachen wird der Ruf erschallen: Die Herren Gondors sind zurückgekehrt!

Laila bewegt sich sanft auf die Gefährten zu. Da erblickt sie Aragorn. Laila hatte für einen kurzen Moment nur Augen für Aragorn. Doch er nimmt sie nicht wahr, schleift sein Schwert. Dann kommt Legolas auf sie zu. Er verbeugt sich: „ Ich bin Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich."Er nimmt ihre Hand. „ Mae govannen, Im Laila a Lórien. Enya Adar e Haldir."Sanft lächelt er Laila an und lässt ihre Hand nicht los. 

Celeborn:

Niemals zuvor haben wir Fremde in die Gewänder unseres eigenen Volkes gekleidet. Diese Mäntel vermögen es, euch dem Blick unfreundlicher Augen zu entziehen.

Legolas:

Lembas. Elbisches Wegbrot. Ein kleiner Bissen füllt den Magen eines  
ausgewachsenen Mannes.

Merry:

Wieviele hast du gegessen?

Pippin:

Vier.

Celeborn:

Mit jeder Meile, die ihr weiter nach Süden geht, nimmt die Gefahr zu. Mordororks halten das Ostufer des Anduin besetzt. Und am Westufer seid ihr ebenfalls nicht sicher.  
An der Grenze sind seltsame Geschöpfe gesichtet worden. Sie tragen das Zeichen der weißen Hand. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sich Orks am hellichten Tage fortbewegen, doch diese haben es getan. Le aphadar  
aen! ( Ihr werdet verfolgt!) Auf dem Fluss könnt ihr den Feind überholen, so seid ihr vor ihm an den Wasserfällen des Rauros.

Galadriel:

Mein Geschenk an dich, Legolas ist ein Bogen der Galadrim. Er ist denen unserer Verwandten aus den Wäldern würdig.

Dies sind Dolche der Noldor. Sie sind bereits in Schlachten getragen worden. Hab keine Angst, junger Peregrin Tuk, du wirst deinen Mut finden.

Und für dich, Samweis Gamdschie: Elbenseil aus Hithlain.

Sam:

Ich danke Euch, Herrin. Ihr habt nicht zufällig noch so einen Dolch?

Galadriel:

Und welches Geschenk erbittet ein Zwerg von den Elben?

Gimli:  
Keins. Für mich ist es Geschenk genug, die Herrin der Galadrim erblickt zu haben, denn sie ist weitaus schöner als alle Edelsteine unter der Erde.

Galadriel lacht

Gimli:

Hm, obwohl ... einen Wunsch hätte ich doch noch. Nein nein nein, das geht nicht,

Sie schreitet zu Aragorn.

Galadriel:  
Ich habe dir nichts Größeres zu geben, als das Geschenk, das du  
bereits besitzt. Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pelitha. ( Ihrer Liebe wegen, fürchte ich wird die Anmut Arwens Abendsterns verblasen)

Aragorn: Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha na Valannor. ( Ich würde sie aus diesen Gefilden ziehen lassen, damit sie wieder bei ihrem Volk sein kann. Ich würde sie mit dem Schiff nach  
Valinor fahren lassen.)

Galadriel: ( Sie zieht sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen sein Kinn hoch)  
Diese Entscheidung liegt noch vor ihr. Du hast selbst eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Aragorn, ob du dich erheben willst überall deine Väter seit der Tage von Elendil oder in die Dunkelheit stürzt und deine Sippe geht mit die unter. Namarië. Nadath ná i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar. ( Du hast noch viel zu tun.Lebwohl, wir werden uns nicht wieder sehen, Elessar)

Nun steht Galadriel am Flussufer und sieht zu wie die Gefährten abreisen. Sie hebt zum Abschied ihre Hand:

Leb wohl, Frodo Beutlin. Ich schenke dir das Licht Eärendils, unseres geliebten Sterns. Namarië. Möge es dir ein Licht sein an dunklen Orten, wenn alle anderen Lichter ausgehen.

( Gimli im Boot zu Legolas)

Gimli:

Ich habe mir bei diesem Abschied die schlimmste Wunde zugezogen. Ich habe zum letzten Mal gesehen, was am schönsten ist. Von nun an nenne ich nichts schön, es sei denn ihr Geschenk an mich.

Legolas:

Und was hat sie dir geschenkt?

Gimli:

Ich bat sie um eine einzige Strähne ihres goldenen Haares. Sie gab mir drei.

Dies war nun der Prolog meiner Geschichte Alagos. Reist mit mir nach Mittelerde und beginnt sie genau so zu lieben, wie ich es bereits tue. Hier ist noch die Übersetzung des Klageliedes von Gandalf. 

Olórien, das einst war... Wurde gesendet bei den Herrn des Westens Um das Land in den Osten zu führen, der Klügste der Maiar What hat dich veranlasst uns zu verlassen? Das, was du liebtest?

Mithrandir, Mithrandir , o grauer Pilger Du wirst nicht mehr durch die grünen Felder dieser Erde wandern. Deine Reise endete in der Dunkelheit. Die Knochen geschnitten, der Geist gebrochen. Die Flame von Anor hat die Welt verlassen. Das große Licht, ist gegangen.


	2. Farewell

Farewell  
  
Der Wind hat sich gedreht! Frodo Beutlin hat versagt. Der Ring der Macht wurde nicht zerstört und Sauron wird ganz Mittelerde an sich reisen. Galadriel schaut in ihren Spiegel und sieht was sie nicht sehen will. Die Zukunft von Mittelerde liegt auf Messers Schneide. Nur die restlichen Gefährten können Sauron jetzt noch die Stirn bieten. Sie können auch Frodo retten, wo auch immer er sein mag. Sie weiß, was sie zu tun hat. Galadriel muss jemanden nach Helms Klamm schicken und den Gefährten dies mitteilen. Zu lange ist es her, dass die Gefährten in Lóthlórien verweilten. Doch wem soll sie schicken. Alle männliche Elben müssen in Lothlórien bleiben und vor möglichen Angriffen schützen. Sie selbst kann auch nicht fort, doch eine junge Elbin, die das Schwert führen kann, könnte die Reise auf sich nehmen.  
  
Ich liebe es den Gesängen der Elben zu hören. Sie singen so wunderbar! Wenn ich in das klare Wasser blicke, lächelt mir mein Spiegelbild entgegen. Meine dunkelblauen Augen blitzen davor und mein langes helles Haar sieht aus wie ein Schleier. Ich muss noch so viel erledigen. Bald ist das große Fest, wo unsere Herrin gefeiert wird. Galadriel ist so wunderschön. Ich liebe sie wie eine Mutter, obwohl sie das nicht ist. " Laila! Laila! Du musst zu Galadriel. Sie will mit dir sprechen.", ruft Annuniel mir zu. Was um alles in der Welt ist los? Wieso will sie mit mir sprechen? Hab ich denn etwas verbrochen? Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl mache ich mich also auf den Weg zu ihr. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Aufgabe für mich. Aber was für eine Aufgabe? Und welche Folgen wird sie für mich haben?  
  
„Ich habe für all deine Fragen eine Antwort. Laila, du musst fort von hier. Der Ring der Macht wurde nicht zerstört.", erklärt sie mir. " Heißt, dass das der kleine Hobbit tot ist? Das kann nicht sein. Er machte auf mich so einen mutigen Eindruck.", stottert Laila. Galadriel wendet sich von ihr und lässt ihren Blick über den goldenen Wald schweifen: " Ich weiß nicht was mit Frodo geschehen ist. Ich weiß nur, dass der Ring der Macht zu seinen Besitzer zurück finden wird, wenn wir nicht handeln. Hör mir genau zu, Laila, du musst nach Helms Klamm und den anderen Gefährten meine Botschaft überbringen. Reise mit einem Pferd und suche dir einen Begleiter aus. Und dann werdet ihr euch den Gefährten anschließen. Das ist dein Schicksal."

-

„Mein Schicksal?!", murmle ich vor mich hin. Ich glaube nicht an Schicksal. Mich wundert es, dass sie mich auserwählt hat um solch eine Herausforderung zu bewältigen. Natürlich wird mich meine treue Freundin Annuniel begleiten. Ich kann mit dem Schwert kämpfen und sollte sich ein Ork in meine Richtung verirren, wird er durch meine Pfeile sterben. Das ist gewiss und ich werde diese Botschaft zu den Gefährten bringen. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso ich das machen soll. Es gibt so viele tapfere Elben in ganz Lórien. Ich muss zu meiner Freundin Annuniel, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Sie ist die einzige die ich bei mir haben möchte. 

-

Am nächsten Tag verlassen Annuniel und Laila sehr früh Lothórien. Sie reiten durch die Wälder und folgen dann dem Fluss. Am Tag schlafen sie meistens und in der Nacht setzen sie ihre Reise fort. Wir müssen mit allen Gefahren rechnen. Wenn sie Trolle oder Orks überfallen sollten, wären sie auf sich selbst gestellt. Nun ritten wir schon Wochen lang am größten Strom von Mittelerde. " Es wäre mit Booten einfacher gewesen. Wir hätte nicht so viel Zeit gebraucht um Anduin Flussabwärts zu reiten!", stöhnt Annuniel. " Wir sind schon bald in Ost Emnet, das liegt in Rohan. Helms Klamm ist nicht mehr weit entfernt.", muntert Laila ihre Freundin auf. 

-

Auf einem Felsen schaue ich mich um, ob ich auf irgendetwas Gefährliches stoßen könnte. Ich sehe Truppen von Orks die Richtung Ost Emnet ziehen. Ich bin etwas schockiert, da ich den leichten Verdacht habe, dass sie nach Helms Klamm marschieren. Wenn der Ring wirklich schon zu Sauron gefunden hatte , dann musste er jetzt wohl an der Spitze einer unbesiegbaren Streitmacht kämpfen. Und was ist wenn wir zwei auf Orks treffen. Eine Halbelben und eine Elbin können doch nie eine solche Streitmacht bekämpfen. Es ist alles so kompliziert. Ich darf, aber nicht aufgeben. Ich muss genau soviel Mut beweisen wie der kleine Hobbit, der vor einigen Monaten bei uns war. Ich weiß, dass ich helfen kann ihn zu retten und ich glaube nicht, dass Frodo tot ist. Ich habe Angst, Angst, dass ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann und dass ich versage. Aber es ist mein Schicksal, hatte Galadriel gesagt und ich vertraue auf meine Herrin. Vielleicht hat sich ihr magischer Spiegel gemeldet und aus diesem Grund wurde ich auserwählt Frodo zu unterstützen. Und diese Ehre werde ich mit aller Macht bestreiten. Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Niemals. 

-

„Laila!" Plötzlich reist Annuniel Laila aus ihren Gedanken. " Mein Schwert. Es leuchtet blau. Orks sind in der Nähe.", erklärt sie Laila die Situation. " Schnell auf dein Pferd. Wir müssen hier weg!", ruft Laila ihr zu.Dann flüstere ich meinem Pferd zu: " noro lim, noro lim,!" Und schon stürmten unsere Pferde wie wild los. Sie reiten schnell über die Wiesen. Plötzlich fliegt ein Pfeil vorbei. Laila dreht sich leicht um. Orks sind hinter ihnen her. Sie haben ihren Spur aufgenommen und verfolgen sie nun. " Schneller! Wir müssen schneller reiten!", ruft Laila Annuniel zu. Langsam macht sich Panik bei den Beiden bemerkbar.  
  
Plötzlich hat Laila einen Ast übersehen und ihr Pferd rennt auf ihn zu. Lailas rechter Arm streift und durch die schnelle Geschwindigkeit des Pferdes, stürzt sie mit voller Wucht auf den schlammigen Boden. Annuniel dreht sich um und will stehen bleiben. „ Reite weiter! Beeil dich! Geh schon.!", fordert Laila ihre Freundin auf. Laila erhebt sich schnell und ihr Instinkt rät ihr einfach weiter zu laufen, so schnell wie möglich. Laila versucht immer wieder Pfeile abzufeuern, trifft aber keinen Ork. Trommeln und grunzende Orks sind ihr dicht auf den Fersen und sie wagt es nicht umzublicken. Laila findet sich in der Mitte eines Waldes wieder und sie kann nicht mehr weiter rennen, da das Dickicht zu verzweigt ist. „ Jetzt heißt es, sich zu verstecken.", geht ihr durch den Kopf. Plötzlich kommt ein Pfeil von rechts auf Laila vorbei geschossen. Sie dreht sich um und bemerkt, dass keine Zeit mehr zum Verstecken übrig bleibt. Sie muss kämpfen. Sie alleine, gegen Orks. Laila zieht ihr Schwert und beginnt zu schlottern. Laila wird nervös, da immer mehrere Orks auf sie zu kommen. Ein riesiger Uruk-hai kommt auf mich zu gestampft. Er richtet seine Axt auf Laila. Es trennen sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Von links kommen kleinere Orks auf Laila zu. Sie schließt ihre Augen: Das wars. Ich werde sterben und meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen. Das soll also mein Schicksal sein. Auf so ein Schicksal kann ich verzichten. , Plötzlich fällt der Uruk-hai tot auf Laila um. Ein großer Reiter kommt auf Laila zugeritten. Laila erhebt sich und er packt ihre Hand und zieht sie zu sich. Alles passiert in einer Bruchsekunde.  
  
Irgendwie kommt dieser Mann Laila bekannt vor. Wer ist dieser Fremde und warum rettet er Laila? 


	3. Streicher

Bemerkung: Mae govannen! Viel Vergnügen mit meinem neuen Kapitel! Namárie  
  
Streicher  
  
Der Mann setzt Laila ab und sie gehen weiter hinein in Fangorn. Dort macht er ein kleines Feuer und setzt sich dahinter. " Wer seid Ihr?", fragt Laila ihn nach einer Weile. Er lächelt nur: " Wer ich bin, ist nicht so wichtig. Wer seid Ihr?" Laila verdreht die Augen und sage: " Ihr könnt mir doch nicht auf eine Frage eine Gegenfrage stellen. Ihr kommt daher geritten und nehmt mich mit. Wieso?" Er steht auf: " Hunger?", er reicht ihr ein Stück Brot. " Also gut. Ich bin mit meinen zwei Freunden durch diese Gegend gezogen, dann hielt mich eine Elbenfrau auf und sie erzählte uns, dass Ihr in leichten Schwierigkeiten stecken würdet. So sind meine beiden Freunde und Annuniel Richtung West Emnet geritten. Wo wir sie dann treffen werden und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Euch. Sind so all Ihre Fragen beantwortet?" Ich biss vom Brot ab und sage: " Ja, danke. Ihr kommt mir so bekannt vor. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich bin Laila aus Lórien und ich muss nach Helms Klamm reisen." Er streckt mir seine Hand entgegen: " Ich bin Streicher, ein Waldläufer aus dem Norden. Ich war auch in Lórien vor langer Zeit. Was hast du für Angelegenheiten auf Helms Klamm? Ich kann euch morgen mitnehmen, da wir auch zu König Theoden wollen." Er setzt sich wieder hin und schaut in den Sternenhimmel. " Schlaf etwas, morgen wird es eine lange Reise."  
  
-  
  
Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht schlafen. Streicher? Streicher. Dieser Name kommt mir so bekannt vor. Aber woher? Ich kenne diesen Mann nicht. Vielleicht habe ich ihn gesehen als er Lórien war. Aber warum war er dort? Er ist kein Elbe, nein er ist ein Mensch. Ich hasse Annuniel dafür. Wie konnte sie nur so einen Mann alleine zu mir schicken. Sie hätte mit ihm reiten sollen. Jetzt werde ich sie eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr sehen. Und ich sitze alleine mit einem so gut aussehenden Mann fest. Aber er ist mein Retter und allein das ist ein Grund diesen Mann dankbar zu sein. Er hat so wunderschöne Augen. Was ist nur los mit mir? Wieso schwärme ich von einem Mann, den ich kaum kenne. Das ist merkwürdig. Und außerdem sein Name ist sehr sonderbar. Streicher, wer heißt denn heute noch Streicher? Kein Elbe und auch kein Mensch. Und Waldläufer sind meistens gefährlich. Vielleicht hat er gelogen und will mich im Auftrag von Sauron nach Mordor entführen. Nein, Blödsinn. Ich muss schlafen.  
  
-  
  
Streicher sattelt sein Pferd und steigt auf. Dann reicht er Laila seine Hand und zieht sie zu ihm hoch. Nach einer Weile umklammert Laila seinen Oberkörper und dann reiten wir so schnell wie möglich weiter. Die hügelige Landschaft ist sehr gefährlich, denn überall können sich Orks verstecken. Plötzlich leuchtet ihr Schwert auf. " Orks! Orks sind in der Nähe!", sagt Laila zu Streicher leicht besorgt. " noro lim, noro lim, Brego!", ruft er dem Pferd zu. Wir reiten schneller als zu vor und hinter uns rennt eine Truppe von Orks. " Wir nehmen eine Abkürzung!", bemerkt Streicher und Laila starrt ihn irritiert an. „ Über den Fluss Onodló!". Mit zaghaften Schritten geht das Pferd ins Wasser. Streicher springt ab und nimmt seine Zügel. Er versucht das Pferd weiter zu ziehen, ohne Erfolg. Schließlich springt Laila ab und schiebt das Pferd von hinten. Mit leichten Schwierigkeiten bringen sie das Pferd über den Fluss. " Wieso sprichst du Elbisch, obwohl du ein Mensch aus dem Norden bist?", fragt Laila ihn als sie das andere Ufer erreichen. Streicher lacht auf und meint: " Ich habe noch mehr Fähigkeiten in mir, als nur das Schwert zu führen." Plötzlich kommt ein blonder Elb auf sie zu gelaufen. " Aragorn. Da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Aragon winkt ihm zu: " Es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert! Legolas, dass ist.....!" Legolas lächelt ihr zu: „ Das ist Laila, wir kennen uns schon aus Lóthlórien."Legolas reicht ihr seine Hand. „ Das stimmt!" und wütend geht sie ein paar Schritte von Aragon. Legolas ist der perfekte Gentleman und reicht Laila seinen Mantel, da mir etwas fröstelt. Gimli und Annuniel sitzen bei einem Baum. Laila umarmt ihre Freundin, erleichtert über das Wiedersehen. Gimli reicht mir einen Becher voll Suppe. Laila würdigt Aragorn keines Blickes mehr, was ihm unverstehbar ist.  
  
Am nächsten Tag brechen alle sehr früh auf, da sie vor den Orks Helms Klamm erreichen müssen. Laila hat den Gefährten noch nichts über ihre Botschaft mitgeteilt. Sie reiten Tag und Nacht und machen kaum eine Rast. Umso schneller sie dort sind, desto besser kann gegen den Krieg gerüstet werden. Von Legolas hat Laila erfahren, dass Gandalf und König Théoden schon dort sie erwarten. Mit Mithrandir können sie eine bessere Entscheidung treffen, wer Frodo zu Hilfe eilt und wer um Helms Klamm kämpft. Am dritten Tag stehen sie endlich vor der Festung. Helms Klamm ist größer und viel besser bewacht, als Laila gedacht hatte. Das Tor wird für die Ankömmlinge schnell geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen. Gandalf begrüßt sie herzlich, bleibt aber bei Laila stehen: " Ich vermute, dass du schlechte Nachrichten für mich hast." Die Gefährten schauen Laila misstrauisch an. " ...doch das werden wir morgen besprechen, Laila.", spricht Gandalf weiter: „ Geht und ruht euch etwas aus."  
  
Annuniel erzählt ihrer Freundin, dass sie sich in Legolas verliebt hat. Er sei der schönste Elbe, den sie je gesehen habe. Laila lacht, als sie von ihren Schwärmereien hört. Später gehen sie hinaus und genießen die frische Luft. " Alles sieht so friedlich aus....!", unterbricht Annuniel das Schweigen. "..doch der Schein trügt. Das ist das große Luftholen vor dem Sprung. Rohan steht in Flammen", beendet Laila ihren Satz. „ Ich will nicht kämpfen, aber auf eine Schlacht warten, der man nicht entgehen kann ist noch schlimmer!", bemerkt Annuniel. „ Fürchte dich nicht Freundin. Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden.", muntert Laila sie auf. Annuniel beginnt zu gähnen. " Ich glaube ich werde zu Bett gehen und von Legolas träumen.", lächelt sie Laila zu.  
  
-  
  
Selbst wenn ich mich verliebt hätte, war es eine Unverschämtheit mich anzulügen. Was bildet er sich denn nur ein? Streicher, ein billiger kleiner Waldläufer also. Das ich nicht lache. Und dann spricht er auch noch Elbisch. Er könnte der König von Gondor sein, wenn er wollte, aber trotz alle dem hat er mir das Leben gerettet. Er ist einer der Gefährten der Ringgemeinschaft. Und ich kann ihm vertrauen. Alle vertrauen ihm und er kämpft mit Gandalf für die selbe, gerechte Sache. Ich habe ihn zum ersten Mal in Lórien gesehen und er hat mir schon damals gut gefallen. Mit Legolas hatte ich ein kleines Gespräch und deshalb habe ich mich an ihn erinnert und an Aragon nicht. Jetzt wird mir erst so einiges klar. Wie naiv ich doch war. Er könnte sich doch nie in eine kleine Elbin verlieben, die nicht einmal eine adelige Herkunft vor zu weisen hat. Ich darf mich nicht in den zukünftigen König von Gondor verlieben.....  
  
-  
  
" So alleine?", unterbricht Aragorn Lailas Gedanken. Sie dreht sich um und schaut wütenden an ihm vorbei. Er geht auf Laila zu und fragt: " Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir? Was habe ich getan?" " Ihr habt mich zum Narren gehalten. Ich dachte Ihr seid ein mieser kleiner Waldläufer, währenddessen seid Ihr, Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe, einer der Dunedain.", sagt Laila ihm freiheraus. Er dreht sich so, dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen blicken muss. " Das ist richtig. Es gibt nicht mehr viele von uns. Ich pflege niemanden zu sagen, wer ich wirklich bin. Da ich nur wenigen vertrauen kann. Und trotzdem bin ich immer noch der Selbe, den du vor ein paar Tagen kennen gelernt hast. Kannst du mir, also diese Lüge verzeihen?" Laila nickt und wendet mich zum Gehen. Plötzlich nimmt er ihre Hand. Laila schaut ihn irritiert an. " Warte, komm mit." Er führt sie um den Turm und plötzlich liegt ihr ganz Rohan zu Füßen. Alles ist wundervoll von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen bedeckt. Die Strukturen und die ganze Landschaft von Mittelerde sieht wundervoll aus." Danke Aragorn!" Er sieht Laila an:" Für was?" " Dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast!", antwortet sie ihm. Er lächelt: " Das habe ich doch gern gemacht." 


	4. Die Botschaft

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe, dass euch bis hier hin, meine Geschichte gefällt. Bitte review!!

Die Botschaft  
  
Laila erwacht frisch und voller neuer Energie. Heute wird sie ihre Botschaft den Gefährten überbringen. Sie steht auf und blickt sich um wo Annuniel steckt. Sie steigt die große Treppe hinunter und sieht alle Gefährten an einem Tisch sitzen. Gandalf winkt ihr zu: " Laila. Guten Morgen. Setz dich zu uns." Legolas steht auf und richtet ihr einen Stuhl neben sich. Gandalf erhebt wieder das Wort: " So. Die Orks sind immer noch nicht eingetroffen und das hat uns etwas stutzig gemacht. Darauf hin hat König Théoden einen Boten nach Minas Tirith geschickt, doch er ist noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Und dann haben wir noch eine Botschaft von Galadriel. Laila...!" Sie steht auf und holt eine Schriftrolle heraus. Dann beginnt sie zu lesen: " An die Gefährten des Ringes. Der Wind hat sich gedreht und Frodo Beutlin hat versagt. Der Ring der Macht wurde nicht zerstört, obwohl die Chance greifbar war. Der Ring wird sich nun alle möglichen Wege zu seinem Herrn suchen. Ihr müsst handeln. So schnell wie möglich. Sonst ist Mittelerde für immer verloren....." Laila blickt auf und alle starren sie an. Diese Nachricht ist für alle Gefährten ein Schock. " Das kann nicht sein.", sagt Aragorn. " Frodo würde den Ring nicht behalten!" Laila unterbricht ihn: " Der Ring hat ihn vergiftet und er will so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Herrscher Sauron." Gandalf erhebt sich wieder und meint: " Ich muss nach Mordor reisen und Frodo wieder zur Vernunft bringen." " Aber was ist wenn Frodo schon in Saurons Gewalt ist?", fragt Legolas. " Das kann nicht sein. Dann würden wir alle nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Da wäre Saurons Macht so groß, dass er und seine Orks unbesiegbar wären. Ich glaube Sam wird Frodo aufhalten. Und dann ist noch Gollum bei ihm.", antwortet Gandalf. " Was sollen dann wir tun?", wirft König Théoden ein. " Ihr kämpft. Für Helms Klamm. Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn werden Euch zur Seite stehen. Nach dem Kampf begebt ihr drei, euch nach Mordor und versucht mit mir den Ring zu vernichten, falls auch ich scheitere. Ich reite nach Mordor und mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Gandalf steht auf, nimmt seinen Stock und fegt durch die Halle dicht gefolgt von den Gefährten. Draußen steigt er dann auf sein Pferd: " Was auch immer geschieht, ihr bleibt bei Théoden und folgt erst später mir", gibt er den Gefährten die letzten Anweisungen. Alle drei nicken und er stürmt mit seinem Pferd aus Helms Klamm.  
  
Nun ist es schon Abend geworden. Legolas und Aragorn satteln ihre Pferde. " Hast du Laila gesehen?", fragt Legolas. " Nein wieso?" Legolas sagt weiter: " Ich muss mit ihr reden. Sie geht mir seit unserem Gespräch in Lórien nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt." Aragorn starrt ihn an: " Das ist die Liebe, mein Freund." " Ich habe noch nie jemanden geliebt und ich finde es merkwürdig!", gibt Legolas zu. Dann dreht er sich um: " Ich muss zu ihr und zwar sofort!" Und schon eilt er die Treppe hinauf. Laila sitzt gerade in einem Stuhl und albert mit Gimli herum. " Laila!", geht Legolas auf sie zu. " Kann ich mit dir sprechen, allein?" Laila macht eine Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und zeigt auf den Stuhl. " Setz dich." Gimli murmelt etwas und geht dann davon. " Ich werde gleich mit dir ganz offen reden...", beginnt Legolas. Laila lächelt ihm zu und ist gespannt was er jetzt wohl sagen wird. " Seit unsere ersten Begegnung in Lórien muss ich nur nach an dich denken. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert. Und ich habe noch nie jemanden dies gesagt." Laila ist etwas verwirrt und sagt: " Es ist eine ......!" " Shsh sag nichts. Ich wollte nur das du es weißt, aber du musst nichts darauf entgegnen." Plötzlich nähert er sich ihr und er beginnt sie zärtlich zu küssen. " Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber der Bote ist zurück gekommen, schwer verletzt!", unterbricht Aragorn den Kuss.  
  
Legolas und er stürzen hinunter zum Hof. König Théoden spricht ihn an und der Bote sagt noch: " Orks, Mians Tirith, nicht Helms Klamm!" Dann sinkt er tot zusammen. Er hatte einen Pfeil in seine Brust gebohrt. Der König muss schnell Handeln. " Wir brechen nach Gondor auf! Na los, während wir hier gewartet und Däumchen gedreht haben, wird die Hauptstadt von Gondor angegriffen! Schnell, rüstet euch für den Krieg!" Gimli starrt Aragorn an: " Was jetzt?" Die drei Gefährten gehen zu ihren Pferden. " Wir folgen dem König. So wie Gandalf es uns angetragen hat. Und kämpfen mit ihm in Gondor und dann werden wir uns auf den Weg nach Mordor machen." Gimli strahlt: " Endlich kann ich Orks wieder die Ohren lang ziehen!" Legolas hält Aragorn an der Schulter: " .... und was ist mit Laila und Annuniel?" " Ich rede mit ihr!", beruhigt er seinen Freund.  
  
-  
  
Ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht mehr aus. Es passiert so viel. Legolas liebt mich. Er hat mich geküsst. Ich wurde noch nie von jemanden geküsst, geschweige, dass jemand mir seine Liebe gestanden hat. Warum gerade jetzt. Wieso jetzt, in dieser schwierigen Zeit. Mein Herz gehört doch schon Aragorn. Aber er lässt niemand an sich heran. Woran das wohl liegt? Warum Legolas, wir waren doch Freunde. Was soll ich ihm nur antworten. Oh Gott, ich bin total verwirrt. Annuniel liebt Legolas. Sie würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich mich zwischen die beiden stellen würde. Verdammt. Ich muss ein Pferd satteln, damit ich an der Seite von Aragorn und Legolas kämpfen kann. Wenn ich in der Schlacht fallen würde, hätte ich ein würdiges Schicksal und müsste mir den Kopf nicht mehr über die beiden zerbrechen. Ich muss zu Annuniel und ihr meine Pläne für den Kampf sagen. Vielleicht begleitet sie mich ja. Aber es ist gefährlich. Ich weiß zwar, dass sie eine gute Kämpferin ist, aber ob ihre Kampfkunst auch in einer Schlacht ausreichen, das weiß ich nicht. Früher war alles so unkompliziert. Da war mein einziges Problem ein Fest vorzubereiten oder nicht und jetzt. Jetzt ist mein Problem ob ich richtig handeln werde. Ach, meine Herrin, wo bleibt nur dein guter Rat für mich. Wenn ich einmal nicht mehr weiter wusste, hattest du stets einen Ratschlag für mich berat. Galadriel, du hast mir immer weitergeholfen, doch jetzt bin ich alleine. Wohin wird mich mein Schicksal nur führen...  
  
-  
  
" Laila! Hast du die Nachricht schon gehört?", spricht Aragorn sie an. Sie dreht sich zu ihm und nickt. " Ich bin gerade dabei mein Pferd zu satteln. Ich sage später dann Annuniel bescheid.", entgegnet sie ihm. Er starrt sie an: " Du bleibst hier. Auf Helms Klamm und bringst dich nicht in Gefahr." " Nein ich wurde von Galadriel hier her geschickt um zu kämpfen!", widerspricht sie Aragorn. Nun sagt er mit ernsten Ton: " Laila! Du bleibst hier bei den anderen Frauen. Hier bist du nämlich in Sicherheit!" " Wieso sagst du mir was ich zu tun habe oder nicht..!" " Das ist kein Befehl. Das ist mein vollster Ernst...Legolas will es so. Und hab keine Angst, denn ihr werdet euch wieder sehen, wenn er zu dir nach Helms Klamm zurückkehrt. Ich weiß, dass es bei euch Liebenden immer so ein Hin und Her ist, aber ich wiederhole mich, ihr seht euch wieder.", spricht Aragorn ihr zu. Laila dreht sich zu ihm: " Was ist das nur? Wieso hast du so einen Hass gegen die Liebe. Du weißt doch nicht einmal was es ist." " Du glaubst, dass ich die Liebe nicht kenne. Da liegst du falsch. Ich war viele Jahre verlobt. Doch sie hat sich für die Unsterblichkeit entschieden und gegen mich. Seitdem glaube ich nicht mehr an die Liebe." Laila sieht ihn in die Augen. " Das ist das erste Mal, das ich wieder von Arwen spreche. Ich habe sie im Bruchtal kennen gelernt und verliebte mich.", sagt er weiter. Erst jetzt wird Laila so einiges klar und sie entschuldigt sich: " Tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht." " Es ist schon lange her und niemand weiß es mehr. Aber trotzdem bleibst du hier. Ich muss zu den anderen! Lebe wohl und wir werden uns bald wieder sehen!", mit diesen Worten verabschiedet er sich.  
  
Am nächsten Tag marschiert die Truppe nach Richtung Minas Tirith. Laila und Annuniel stehen oben und sehen ihnen lange nach. Sie fragen sich noch immer ob es die richtige Entscheidung war hier zu bleiben.


	5. I will find you

Bemerkung: Hi ihr Lieben! Ich schreibe und schreibe, hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mir einmal so viel Spaß bereiten würde eine Herr der Ringe FF zu schreiben. Ich glaube, dass euch meine Geschichte etwas langweilt, da sie ein bisschen Seifenopern-mäßig ist. So, dann kommt jetzt mein neues Kapitel. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Tolkien und Annuniel gehört Suzy-008. Um Rückmeldung wird wie immer gebeten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
I will find you  
  
Das Ganze müsst ihr euch jetzt so vorstellen: Die Truppen reiten immer weiter nach Gondor und es kommen immer wieder Bilder von Aragorn und Legolas, oder von Annuniel und Leyla. Im Hintergrund spielt es einen Song, den ich euch jetzt schreibe. Vielleicht kennt ihr ihn ja. Er heißt " I will find you" vom Soundtrack "the last of the mohicans." Irgendwie passt dieser Song jetzt zu meinem Einstieg.  
  
~  
  
(Mohican)  
  
Nachgochema  
  
Anetaha  
  
Anachemowagan  
  
No matter where you go  
  
my heart is with you  
  
~  
  
Schnitt: Bild zu Leyla auf Helms Klamm  
  
~  
  
In the place with no frontiers  
  
No matter where you go  
  
my heart is with you  
  
I will find you  
  
~  
  
Schnitt: Bild zum reitetend Aragorn  
  
~  
  
(Cherokee)  
  
Nachgochema  
  
Ha le wú yu  
  
Do na dlo sv  
  
In a place with no frontiers  
  
~  
  
Annuniel liegt auf ihrem Bett und starrt die Decke an. Leyla geht im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie weiß nicht was sie tun soll. Nur eines wird ihr allmählich klar. Sie kann nicht hier warten und nichts tun. " Wieso bist du so unruhig? Was bereitet dir denn so große Sorgen?", fragt Annuniel. Leyla setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett. " Es ist nichts...", lügt sie. Annuniel richtet sich auf: " Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, dafür kenne ich dich schon viel zu lange. Und außerdem hast du doch gestern noch mit Legolas gesprochen. Ich habe euch gesehen!" Beunruhigt sieht sie Annuniel an: " Hast du? Und....ich meine?" Annuniel lächelt: " Hat er denn etwas über mich gesagt? Oder über die Abreise?" Leyla antworte ihr: " Also gut. Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Er hat mich überredet hier zu bleiben und dann sagte er auch noch, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat." Annuniels Augen beginnen zu leuchten: " Wirklich? Oh Gott. Das ist wundervoll.....und jetzt werde ich ihn lange nicht mehr sehen." Sie umarmt Leyla. " Das ist die beste Nachricht seit Wochen für mich. Danke, Leyla!", schwärmt sie weiter. Leyla steht auf: " Nichts zu danken. Er wird noch mit dir sprechen, da bin ich mir sicher." Mit diesen Worten verlässt Leyla sie.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ich bin eine miserable Freundin. Bin ich denn jetzt schon so weit nach unten gesunken um sogar lügen zu müssen. Lügen ist eine Tat der Menschen und doch nicht der Elben. Und was wird erst passieren, wenn sie dahinter kommen. Ich bin schrecklich. Und ich schäme mich. Aber ich könnte Annuniel nie die Wahrheit erzählen. Wenn sie heraus bekommt, dass Legolas mich liebt, dann würde ihr junges Herz für immer gebrochen sein. Das darf ich nicht zu lassen. Ich muss dieser jungen Liebe irgendwie unter die Arme greifen. Ich muss Aragorn und Legolas folgen. Jetzt sind sie noch nicht so weit entfernt und mit etwas Glück könnte ich sie noch einholen. Ich weiß, dass dies der Weg ist, den das Schicksal für mich bestimmt hat. Das meinte Galadriel die ganze Zeit. Mein Schicksal ist nicht, auf Helms Klamm zu sitzen und zu verschimmeln. Ich muss mein Pferd satteln und mich schnell auf den Weg machen.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Leyla geht in den Stall und beginnt mit der Arbeit. Sie sucht sich ein tüchtiges Pferd und sattelt es. Anschließend sucht sie nach Pfeile und nach einem für sich geeigneten Bogen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Rüstung. Sie will eine Elben-Rüstung, die leicht ist wie eine Feder, aber alle Waffen abwehren kann. Nach einer Weile hat sie auch dies gefunden. " Was machst du da?", unterbricht Annuniel ihr Vorhaben. " Ich werde nach Minas Tirith reiten!", antwortet sie ihr. Annuniel hält ihre Hand: " Ich halte dich nicht auf. Ich werde mit dir kommen!" Leyla schüttelt den Kopf: " Nein, du bleibst hier. Es ist meine Entscheidung alleine zu reiten." " Dann musst du ihn doch sehr lieben, wenn du dein Leben für ihn einsetzt...", beginnt Annuniel. " Du hast zwar nie, darüber gesprochen, aber ich habe es bemerkt. Deiner Freundin kannst du eben nichts verheimlich, Leyla. Und ich liebe Legolas und ich werde dich begleiten. Ich habe mein Schwert schon hier, ich suche ein Pferd und du besorgst mir eine Rüstung!" Leyla ist immer noch etwas Verdattert und weiß nicht so recht was sie auf Annuniels Bemerkung sagen soll. Sie sucht nach einer leichten Rüstung und hilft ihr dann beim Anziehen. Jetzt, wo die beiden als elbische Krieger verkleidet sind, reiten sie aus Helms Klamm und machen sich auf die Suche nach der Truppe. Leyla ist sich sicher, dass sie Aragorn finden wird.  
  
~  
  
" Wir reiten nun schon einen ganzen Tag und Gondor liegt immer noch in weiter Ferne", bemerkt Legolas. " Ich hoffe nicht, dass die Orks alles schon nieder gemezelt haben.", sagt er weiter. " Darüber mache ich mir am wenigsten Sorgen. Meine größte Sorge ist, Frodo und der Ring. Denn wenn Sauron den Ring bekommt, sind wir für immer verloren. Aber Gandalf wird einen Weg finden, da bin ich mir sicher!", sagt Aragorn. Legolas seufzt aber noch: " Das einzig gute ist, dass ich Leyla in Sicherheit weiß!" Aragorn lächelt leicht: " Da hast du wohl Recht, mein Freund." Aragorn reitet zu König Théoden. " Wann machen wir denn eine Rast? Ich glaube, dass die Männer müde sind.", fragt er den König. Er antwortet: " Wir müssen zuerst nahe genug nach Minas Tirith kommen, dann werden wir uns ausruhen, damit wir wieder Energie für einen Kampf haben." Nun verlässt er wieder den König und kehrt zu Legolas zurück. " Ich spüre, dass Orks in der Nähe sind. Die Bäume haben es mir verraten. Wir sind in Gefahr, denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir einem Angriff Stand halten können!", sagt Legolas besorgt. Gimli entgegnet: " Diese stinkenden Orks sollen nur her kommen. Ich hacke sie zu klein Holz." Alle drei lachen und reiten als Schlusslicht hinten nach.  
  
~  
  
Annuniel und Leyla reiten den Spuren der kleinen Armee nach. Sie suchen die Wälder nach abgebrochenen Ästen und Bäumen ab. Die beiden machen keine Rast und reiten meist schneller als der Wind. " Bald werden wir sie einholen", jubelt Annuniel. Sie sind beide völlig unorientiert und ihr einziger Kompass sind die Spuren. Plötzlich leuchte Leylas Schwert blau. " Orks", flüstert sie Annuniel. Sie steigen von ihren Pferden und verstecken sich hinter Sträucher. Von einer kleinen Anhöhe können sie gut die Gruppe von Orks beobachten. Die Orks scheinen sich zu beraten, über was ist aber unklar. " Vielleicht wollen sie wem angreifen", flüstert Annuniel zu ihrer Freundin. Damit könnte sie auch Recht haben. Aber was sollen sie dagegen machen. Wer auch immer angegriffen wird, muss sich selbst helfen können. " Wir gehen langsam und leise an ihnen vorbei. Wir versuchen uns immer so gut wie möglich zu verstecken, damit sie uns nicht bemerken!", flüstert Leyla zurück. Mit einer leicht geduckten Haltung und mit den Pferden im Schlepptau gehen sie weiter. Sie sehen nicht zurück und können sich so unbemerkt bei den Orks vorbei schleichen. Nach einer Weile fühlen sich die beiden wieder so sicher, dass sie beschließen weiter zu reiten.  
  
~  
  
" Orks! Sie sind hier!", brüllt jemand von den Soldaten. Aragorn dreht sein Pferd und blickt nach hinten. Ein Rudel von Orks rennt auf sie zu. Legolas zieht seinen Bogen und feuert Pfeile in ihre Richtung. " Wir werden angegriffen! Wir werden angegriffen!", ruft Aragorn König Théoden zu. Alle Soldaten stellen sich in Position und feuern Pfeile ab. Gimli rennt mit seiner Axt auf sie zu und hackt den Orks die Beine ab. Aragorn reitet mit seinem Pferd immer nach Vorne und dann wieder nach Hinten, dabei versucht er immer ein paar Orks zu köpfen.  
  
~  
  
Leyla und Annuniel stehen nun auf einen Hügel. " Da, es werden Menschen angegriffen!", sagt Annuniel und zeigt in deren Richtung. Leyla sieht sie an: " Wir können ihnen nicht helfen. Wir müssen unsere Leute suchen!", beschließt Leyla. So reiten die beiden etwas am Rande und versuchen die Schlacht zu umgehen. Annuniel steigt von ihrem Pferd. " Aber dort sind keine Orks mehr. Wir könnten Verletzte pflegen...!", flüstert sie Leyla zu. Sie schüttelt den Kopf: " Unsere Leute haben Vorrang." Sie blickt noch einmal zur Schlacht. Dann bleibt sie stehen und steigt von ihrem Pferd. " Moment mal!", stellt sie schockiert fest "...das sind unsere Leute. Da drüben kämpft König Théoden!" Annuniel sieht sich um und steigt auf ihr Pferd. " Worauf wartest du dann noch?!" Und sie reiten ins Schlachtengetümmel. Überall liegen verstümmelte Leichen. Leyla begibt sich besorgt auf die Suche nach Aragorn. Doch sie kann ihn nicht finden. Hin und wieder feuert sie einen Pfeil auf einen Ork. Annuniel sucht Legolas. Leyla steigt von ihrem Pferd und sie ruft immer wieder " Aragorn! Aragorn." Doch er bleibt verschwunden. 


	6. Aragorn wird bewusstlos

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Jetzt habe ich schon eine Idee wie es weiter geht, also dachte ich mir, schnell zum Computer und ein weiteres Kapitel schreiben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt, bis hier in die ff. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern Tolkien und Annuniel gehört Suzy-008. Um Rückmeldung wird wie immer gebeten, freue mich über jedes Review. ;o) Also denn, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.  
  
Aragorn wird bewusstlos  
  
Leyla muss ab und zu mit hässlichen Orks kämpfen. Sie hat weder ihr Pferd, noch ihre Freundin wieder gefunden. Ihr einziger Gedanke ist Aragorn. Er kann nicht tot sein, das ist ihr klar, aber wo ist er dann? Wenn er verletzt ist braucht er ihre Hilfe. Es gibt viele Opfer, auf beiden Seiten. Unzählige Orks-Leichen liegen auf den Boden und überall verstreut sind tote Soldaten. Leyla hofft inständig auf ein Lebenszeichen ihres geliebten Aragorn.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn muss mit einem ziemlich widerspenstigen Ork kämpfen. Dieser lässt sich nicht so leicht besiegen. Immer wieder steht er auf und ist stärker als zuvor. Aragorn sitzt auf seinem Pferd und erhofft sich dadurch größere Chancen für den Sieg. Plötzlich springt ein kleinerer Ork auf sein Pferd. Aragorn war nur mit dem ersten Ork beschäftigt. Der kleine Ork zieht sein Schwert und bohrt es in seinen rechten Arm. Aragorn schreit auf. Mit einem heftigen Stoss schmeißt er ihn vom Pferd. Aragorn versucht auf zu stehen, hat aber keine Kraft dafür.  
  
~  
  
Leyla hat ihn endlich gefunden. Ein Ork steht vor ihm und er liegt am Boden. Leyla ist zu weit entfernt. Sie beginnt zu ihm zu rennen. Leyla springt über die Leichen, wird aber immer wieder von kämpfenden Orks aufgehalten.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn versucht wieder sein Schwert aufzuheben. Der Ork steht nun auf seinem letzten Arm. Aragorn beißt die Zähne zusammen vor Schmerz. Der Ork zielt sein Schwert über seinen Kopf. Mit einem Schlag, schmettert er den kleinen Ork zur Seite. Aragorn steht auf und dreht sich um. Der zweite Ork verpasst ihn einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hebt ihn auf und trägt ihn weiter hinaus über den Abgrund.  
  
~  
  
Leyla sieht wie ihn ein Ork hebt und über dem Abgrund baumeln lässt. Sie feuert Pfeile auf den Ork.. Anstatt Aragorn los zu lassen, stürzen beide über den Abgrund. Leyla ruft: " Nein! Aragorn!" Sie läuft zum Abgrund und blickt nach unten. Darunter ist ein Fluss und von beiden ist keine Spur mehr. Leyla hat nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Sie nimmt Anlauf und springt hinunter. Mit einem heftigen Aufschlag landet sie im Wasser. Die Strömung reißt sie sofort mit. Immer wieder ziehen sie kleine Strudel nach unten. Mit großer Mühe schafft sie es aber nach oben zu kommen. Es fehlt jede Spur von Aragorn. Er ist verschwunden. Wenn Aragorn bewusstlos ist, könnte er ertrinken. Plötzlich merkt sie, dass der Fluss in einem Wasserfall nach unten geht. Leyla versucht sich bei einem Stein fest zu halten doch es ist zu spät. Der Wasserfall stürzt mit ihr in die Tiefe. Unten taucht sie dann in einem stillen Gewässer wieder auf. Hier irgendwo muss Aragorn sein. Sie taucht immer wieder nach unten und sucht nach ihm. Plötzlich sieht sie etwas weiter von ihr entfernt auftauchen. Es bewegt sich nicht und treibt nun reglos an der Wasseroberfläche. Leyla schwimmt so schnell sie kann dort hin. Tatsächlich es ist Aragorn. Doch er ist bewusstlos. Sie fühlt seinen Puls. Langsam, aber sicher zieht sie ihn nach außen. Am Ufer merkt sie erst wie schwer er ist. Sie legt ihn hin und sieht seine große Wunde an seinem rechten Arm.  
  
Nach einer Weile hat sie endlich Königskraut gefunden um die Wunde etwas säubern zu können. Sie legt das Kraut in die Wunde und reißt anschließend ihren Mantel in Fetzen. Einen der Fetzen benutzt sie, um die Wunde zu verbinden. Dann greift sie auf seine Stirn und merkt, wie sehr sie glüht. Aragorn hat hohes Fieber. Sie nimmt einen zweiten Fetzen und taucht ihn ins Wasser. Dann legt sie ihm das Tuch auf die Stirn. Aragorn liegt immer noch regungslos da, nur sein Pulsschlag beweist, dass er noch am Leben ist. Leyla sucht ein paar Hölzchen zusammen um ein kleines Feuer zu machen. Dann legt sie ein Holz darüber um ein paar Kräuter verschmelzen zu können. Die Kräuter sollen dabei helfen, sein Fieber etwas zu lindern. Nun sind schon drei Tage vergangen und Aragorn redet manchmal auf. Er sagt immer etwas auf Elbisch und schläft dann wieder ein. Auch der Name Arwen kommt immer wieder aus seinen Mund. Leyla legt ihm ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und flüstert: " Du hast einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf....., aber ich bin bei dir, keine Angst!"  
  
Eines Nachts wacht er auf und fragt: " Wer seid Ihr? Ein Elbe? Und warum pflegt Ihr mich...Ich muss weiter!" Er versucht aufzustehen, doch Leyla drückt sanft wieder nach unten und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann schläft er wieder ein und bewegt sich kaum. Leyla spürt, dass sein Fieber wieder leicht zurück gegangen ist. Sie wechselt wieder den Verband und legt neues Königskraut in die Wunde. Langsam, aber sicher beginnt sich die Wunde zu schließen. Leyla lächelt: " Bald bist du über den Berg, Aragorn." Am nächsten Morgen setzt er sich leicht auf. Leyla hält ihn ein Stück Holz zum Mund. Aragorn trinkt einen Schluck von dem Kräutergebräu. " Wieso helft Ihr mir? Ich kenne Euch nicht...", beginnt er wieder. Leyla nimmt den Helm ab und ihr verstecktes Haar kommt zum Vorschein. " Leyla?! Du bist hier. Warum?", er sieht sie verdattert an. " Ich, ich konnte dich nicht alleine gehen lassen! Wer beschützt, dann dich?", sagt sie leise. Aragorn sagt dann: " Und deine Sicherheit ist dir wohl egal! Ich verstehe dich nicht." Leyla sieht ihn tief in die Augen. Dann fährt er mit seiner linken Hand über ihr Haar. Leylas Herz beginnt zu rasen. Er streichelt mit seiner Hand über ihre Wangen, doch sie hält seine Hand. Sie biegt seine Handfläche zu ihr hin und küsst sie. " Wir müssen heute noch aufbrechen. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung wo genau wir uns befinden!", sagt, sie und will aufstehen. Doch Aragorn hält sie leicht zurück. Er nähert sich ihr ein zweites Mal. Ihre Lippen sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Leyla kann es kaum glauben, er will sie tatsächlich küssen. Sie spürt seinen Atmen auf ihrer Haut und dieses Gefühl macht ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut. Noch nie war sie Aragorn so nahe....Plötzlich werden sie unterbrochen. Leyla dreht sich um und hinter ihnen steht Aragorns Pferd. " Er hat uns gefunden!", jubelt er. " Mein Pferd! Dann auf nach Minas Tirith."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Er wollte mich küssen. Mich! Ich liebe ihn doch schon so lange. Es ist merkwürdig wie ich so viel für jemanden empfinden kann, den ich erst seit so kurzer Zeit kenne. Für mich war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich habe mich sofort verliebt, aber er. Und jetzt wollte er mich küssen. Es war so ein schöner Moment. Und wäre das Pferd nicht dazwischen gekommen, hätten wir uns auch geküsst. Da bin ich sicher. Ich weiß nicht was uns die Zukunft bringen mag. Er wird König von Gondor, das ist gewiss, denn als Isildurs Erbe. Ich muss auch noch mit Legolas sprechen. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert. Er wird es einsehen und sich dann auf Annuniel konzentrieren. So wären alle meine Probleme leicht gelöst. Und wir könnten uns ohne Zweifel um Frodo und den Ring kümmern.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Leyla starrt immer noch auf das Königskraut. " Ich habe es gefunden!" Sie schneidet etwas von dem Kraut ab und geht zu Aragorn zurück. Dann öffnet sie den Verband und legt etwas von dem Kraut hinein. " Deine Wunde hat sich schon fast wieder geschlossen!", lächelt sie ihm zu. " Und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken. Komm lass uns nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen!", entgegnet er Leyla. Sie nickt und mit einem Ruck sitzt er auf dem Pferd. Aragorn reicht ihr die Hand und zieht sie dann nach oben. Sie reiten über die Wiesen und Aragorn sagt noch: " Übrigens befinden wir uns in Anórien. Es ist nicht mehr weit nach Minas Tirith. Und ich danke dir, Leyla!" Sie fragt verwirrt: " Für was?" Er antwortet ihr: " Dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast!" Leyla lächelt: " Das habe ich doch gern gemacht."  
  
So, keine Reviews, aber ich schreibe trotzdem weiter, denn es macht mir einfach zu viel Spass. Ciao. :o) 


	7. Die Schlacht

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Dieses Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert. Ich finde es schwierig, dass Kämpfe und besonders Schlachten, sehr realistisch rüber kommen. Und wenn man eine FF schreib, sieht der Leser ja nicht wirklich, was man sich genau darunter vorstellt, wie bei einem Film. Also, ich habe es mal versucht, ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Die Figuren gehören Tolkien oder Suzy-008! Bye Bye  
  
Die Schlacht  
  
Aragorns Wunde ist schon fast verheilt, aber Leyla geht immer noch so einiges durch den Kopf. Sie steigen von ihrem Pferd ab und gehen ein Stück zu Fuß weiter. " Em, eine Frage wieso sprichst du Elbisch? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du einst im Bruchtal lebtest, aber.....", unterbricht Leyla die Stille. Aragorn lächelt leicht und meint: " Wenn man unter Elben aufwächst, muss man ja die Sprache zum Streiten sprechen können." Leyla schmunzelt: " Für einen zukünftigen König ist es ein Vorteil." Er nimmt das Pferd am Zügel und schaut wieder zu ihr: " Aber nun zu dir. Woher bist du wirklich?" Leyla räuspert sich: " Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht und meine Mutter starb. Sie hatte für ihn ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben und dann alles verloren. Galadriel nahm mich bei sich auf und seitdem lebe ich in Lórien, wenn ich nicht mit Unbekannten durch Mittelerde reite, die sich dann später als König herausstellen." Dann bleibt er stehen: " Es ist schon verrückt..........!" Er dreht sich zum Pferd : "....... Wir können hier eine kurze Rast machen, dann sind wir morgen früh in Minas Tirith. Ruh dich ein wenig aus."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ich kann mich jetzt doch nicht ausruhen. Ich habe Tage lang nichts von Annuniel gehört und ich weiß nicht einmal wie es um die weiße Stadt steht. Und das soll mein Schicksal sein. Werde ich etwa in der Schlacht mein Leben lassen? Ich verstehe all dies nicht. Oh Annuniel, liebste Freundin, ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Ich habe Angst. Angst vor der Schlacht, Angst, dass jemanden, den ich liebe etwas geschieht. Sollte Frodo versagen, sind wir alle am Ende. Und wie steht es um die mächtige Stadt? Hoffentlich können dort die Truppen der Menschen den Orks stand halten. Ach Aragorn, warum mussten wir uns gerade jetzt begegnen. Jetzt in so einer Zeit wo alle nur Sorgen haben. Du liebst Arwen noch immer und ich weiß, dass euer Band nie enden wird. Ihr habt es geschlossen für die Ewigkeit. Ich bin gegen Arwen ein Nichts, ein Niemand, eine kleine Elbe, die sich verliebt hat. Aber er wollte mich küssen, das kann ich mit Gewissheit sagen. Vielleicht sah er aber Arwen in seinem Fieberwahn. Nein, warum?! Herrin, warum hast du mich hier hergeschickt? Alles ist so kompliziert und niemand hat Antworten auf meine Fragen.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Die Sonne geht auf und die beiden Blicken auf die Stadt. Aus manchen Häusern steigt Rauch auf und überall sind Leichen. Orks laufen noch umher und verbreiten weiter ihre Schrecken. Aragorn reitet direkt ins Getümmel. Er zieht sein Schwert und schlachtet einen Ork nach dem Anderen ab. Mit einem Satz springt Leyla vom Pferd. " Adieu!" Aragorn wendet sein Pferd, doch Leyla ist schon verschwunden. Aragorn schlägt wieder einem Ork den Kopf ab. Plötzlich springt ein Anderer auf sein Pferd und zieht ihn mit nach unten. Aragorn ist bereit nun den Kampf von Mann zu Ork auf sich zu nehmen. Er hebt ein kleines Messer auf und schmeißt es seinem Gegner direkt in den Hals. Mit einem Geschrei sinkt er zu Boden. Er setzt sein Schwert zum Köpfen an und wird dann aber von einem Uruk-Hai abgelenkt.  
  
~  
  
Auf der anderen Seite sucht Leyla vergebens nach ihrer Freundin. Wenn ihr ein Ork in die Quere kommt wird er gnadenlos mit ihren Pfeilen durchbohrt. Immer wieder muss sie sich mit ihren Schwert zur Wehr setzen. Die Orks über rennen sie mit Geschrei bis sie stürzt. Nun ist Leyla voll Schlamm. Links und rechts von ihr liegen Leichen. Sie schließt ihre Augen in der Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein böser Traum ist und sie wieder in Lórien erwacht. Dann öffnet sie ihre Augen und sieht ein Meer voller Tote vor sich. Langsam erhebt sie sich wieder und schaut umher, nirgends ist Annuniel. Sie ist spurlos verschwunden.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn kämpft mittlerweile mit einer Axt und mit einem Schwert. So kann er die Orks mit einem Schlag und einem Stich töten. Er steigt eine Treppe hinauf und gewinnt dadurch den Überblick zurück. Etwas westlich sieht er einen großen, blonden Mann, mit einem kleinen Zwerg kämpfen. Das kann nur Legolas sein. Mit einem Satz springt er wieder hinunter und läuft zu seinen Gefährten. " Aragorn! Du lebst!" Er winkt nur ab: " Ich muss dir ja helfen." Gimli brüllt: " Oh nein! Er hat schon einen Zwerg als Beschützer!" Legolas feuert drei Pfeile gleichzeitig ab. " Ich brauche euch nicht!"  
  
~  
  
Leyla blickt umher und sieht keine Orks mehr. Überall liegen nur Verletzte und tote Menschen. Die Schlacht muss vorbei sein. Aber wo ist nur ihre Freundin. Eine Träne kullert ihr über die Wange. Ihre Gedanken kreisen nur um ihre verschollene Freundin. Plötzlich kommt Aragorn auf sie zu. Sie sieht ihn an. " Hast du Annuniel gesehen?" Doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Er nimmt Leyla in den Arm und flüstert in ihr Haar: " Alles wird gut. Die Schlacht ist vorbei. Komm, gehen wir zu Legolas." Aragorn nimmt sie an der Hand und führt sie zu den anderen. " Leyla! Du bist hier. Welch ein Wunder, dass dir nichts passiert ist.", begrüßt Legolas sie. Gimli und Legolas führen sie in eine Halle aus Stein. Dort liegen verwundete Soldaten. König Théoden springt auf, als sie kommen. Plötzlich sieht Leyla ihre Freundin, die sich um die Verwundeten kümmert. Leyla springt auf sie zu und sie umarmen sich. Leyla und Annuniel gehen nach draußen. " Legolas hat mich hier her geführt. Er wollte nicht, dass ich kämpfe und so habe ich mich um die Sterbenden gekümmert.", beginnt Annuniel. " König Théoden will, dass wir uns alle auf den Weg nach Mordor machen. Wir müssen Frodo finden.", spricht sie weiter. Leyla ist total verwirrt: " Das kann nicht sein."  
  
König Théoden erklärt auch Aragorn die Lage. " Dann ist Gandalf also nicht in Mordor. Das ist ja.......", entgegnet Aragorn ihm. " .......schrecklich, du sagst es. Gandalf fand Frodo nicht und deshalb ist er nach Isengart aufgebrochen. Er sagte, dass das Schicksal Mittelerdes nun in den Händen der Gefährten liegt.", äußert der König seine Bedenken. Gimli brummt: " Wieder einmal. Wieder einmal liegt das Schicksal in unseren Händen. Nur haben wir diesmal ein Problem. Wir wissen weder, wo sich Frodo aufhält, noch was der Ring mit ihm gemacht hat. Und dann sind wir auch noch in Gondor und nicht in Mordor." Legolas und Aragorn starren den Zwerg an. " Wisst ihr was, so lange ihr euch einen Plan überlegt, gehe ich essen und schlafen. Wir, Zwerge haben schließlich auch Hunger!" Mit diesen Worten lässt er die beiden stehen. Leyla betritt den Saal. " Ich habe alles mitangehört. Ich und Annuniel werden euch begleiten, egal für welchen Weg ihr euch entscheiden werdet." Legolas lächelt ihr zu. " Wisst ihr was, wir werden uns alle etwas ausruhen. Wir hatten heute genug Strapazen. Ich denke über unsere Reise nach Mordor nach und wir werden einen Weg finden. Gut, dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Stunden hier, gerüstet für den Aufbruch." Aragorn lässt die beiden Elben unter sich.  
  
Legolas nickt ihm noch zu und dreht sich dann zu Leyla. Er geht zu ihr und nimmt ihre Hand. " Em.......Legolas....es ist.....", beginnt sie doch er unterbricht Leyla. " Hast du über meine Worte nach gedacht?" Sie sieht in tief in die Augen und nickt. " Ja, das habe ich. Doch, doch mein Herz gehört jemand anderen. Mir bedeutet unsere Freundschaft, aber sehr viel Legolas und das musst du mir glauben." Er lässt ihre Hand los. " Das glaube ich dir." Leyla versucht die Situation zu retten: " Die Zeiten sind im Moment so kompliziert und........" "....... und du liebst einen Anderen. Das sagtest du bereits.", beendet er ihren Satz. Er erhebt sich. " Mellonnya! Legolas. Das bist du wirklich. Aber für mehr.......", sagt Leyla noch. Er dreht sich zu ihr und lächelt: " Es ist schon in Ordnung, Leyla. Wirklich." Dann geht er aus der Halle.  
  
Leyla geht nach draußen und sucht Aragorn. Nach einer Weile hat sie ihn gefunden. " Da bist du." Er schaut zu ihr auf. " Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Er nickt. Leyla setzt sich neben ihn und genießen dann ihre Zweisamkeit mit schweigen.  
  
~ Danke für dein Review, Eisblume.*freu* Em zu deiner Frage: Zuerst hatte ich schon vor getreu dem Buch zu schreiben. Aber da fing ich an und plötzlich kamen total viele andere Ideen dazu. Und jetzt wird es halt etwas Verändert. Bin schon selbst gespannt in welche Richtung das Ende gehen wird.  
  
~  
  
Merci, Nina für dein Review. Hab mich total gefreut. Dass ich dich als Rolle nicht eingebaut habe tut mir leid, aber ich kann wohl schlecht jemanden von deiner ff hier einbauen oder? ;o)  
  
So das nächste Kapitel wird in Kürze folgen. 


	8. Die Reise beginnt

Hallo ihr Lieben! Erstmals entschuldige ich mich, dass mein neues Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe jetzt leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie in den Ferien. :o( Kurze Erklärung: Leyla ist meine Hauptfigur und sie macht sich zusammen mit Legolas, Gimli, Annuniel und Aragorn nach Mordor auf um Frodo zu retten und Mittelerde vor der Untergang zu bewahren. Die Figuren gehören Tolkien oder Suzy-008. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ciao  
  
Die Reise beginnt  
  
Aragorn und Leyla sitzen da und blicken zum Himmel. " Bedeuten dir die Sterne auch so viel?", unterbricht er die ruhige Stimmung. Die junge Elbe blickt nach oben und dann schaut sie wieder zu ihm. " Ich habe mir noch nie Gedanken über die Sterne gemacht, ehrlich gesagt. Natürlich kann ich mir den Himmel ohne sie nicht vorstellen, aber es sind für mich nur Sterne und sie haben keinen bestimmten Stellenwert." Aragorn schmunzelt etwas und steht auf: " Für mich bedeuten die Sterne sehr viel. Ich denke, dass meine Mutter einer der Sterne ist. Es klingt etwas romantisch, aber das ist meine Vorstellung. Ich gehe jetzt die Pferde satteln und meiner Meinung nach solltest du dich hinlegen." Leyla springt auf: " Du unterschätzt mich. Ich bin nicht schwach und das weißt du!" Ihre Augen funkeln ihren Ehrgeiz wieder. Er geht zu ihr und streicht über ihre Wange. " Eins kannst du dir sicher sein, Leyla. Ich habe und werde dich nie unterschätzen. Dann komm mit, wir können ja auch dein Pferd satteln."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Leylas Gedanken im Song "white flag" von Dido widergespiegelt.  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
I'll tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
  
destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
And when we meet  
  
Which I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on....  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be.....  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Am nächsten Tag sind die Gefährten zum Aufbruch bereit. Niemand spricht ein Wort, sie reiten nur neben einander her. Die Stimmung ist bedrückend. Keiner weiß was ihn erwarten wird und in welcher Situation sie auf Frodo treffen werden. Aragorn ist der heimliche Führer und jeder vertraut auf seinen Weg. Sie reiten durch Felder und Wälder. Nach langen Diskussionen mit Gimili entschließt sich die Gruppe doch für den Umweg zu den Totensümpfe. Aragorn vermutet nämlich, dass Frodo sich dort vielleicht verlaufen hat. Bei Nindalf lassen sie dann ihre Pferde laufen und gehen zu Fuß weiter. Die einst so schöne Gegend verwandelt sich langsam in eine Landschaft die voller Mücken und Schlamm ist. Besonders Annuniel fürchtet sich vor den Totensümpfe, da sie nur schlechte Geschichten darüber gehört hat. Legolas rennt immer voraus und versucht so einen Überblick zu gewinnen. Seine Augen suchen immer die Gegend nach Frodo oder Sam ab. Nach Tagen und ohne Erfolg verliert Gimli langsam die Hoffnung. Sie haben alle nur halb geschlafen und wenn sie geschlafen haben, hat ihr Traum weiter nach Frodo gesucht. Weder Leyla noch Legolas flüstert der Wind zu wo der Ring der Macht sich versteckt. Alles scheint aussichtslos. Legolas und Leyla sitzen auf einem Stein. " Diese Gegend ist so trostlos. Wie kann man hier nur leben oder wie können hier überhaupt Pflanzen überleben?" Leyla blickt sich in der sumpfigen Gegend um. " Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich überhaupt einmal etwas anderes sehen werde als Lórien. Und jetzt wo ich es sehe, fühle ich mich unwohl." "Inye hanyanye le.", spricht Legolas weiter. Leyla entgegnet dann: " Dann wirst du aber auch Annuniel verstehen. Ich bitte dich als Freund, kümmere dich um sie. Annuniel liebt dich." Legolas weiß nicht was er sagen soll und entschuldigt sich.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht. Versteh einer mal die Elben. Ich will niemanden auf die Füße steigen, aber ich habe Legolas nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Wieso kann niemand die Wahrheit ertragen? Annuniel liebt ihn von ganzen Herzen, das weiß ich von Erzählungen. Hat es etwa mit mir zu tun? Ist er böse auf mich, weil ich ihn abblitzen lassen haben und meint er jetzt, dass Annuniel ein Trostpreis ist?  
  
`Versuch es mal mit deiner eigenen Wahrheit Leyla. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst, aber mach es. Die Gruppe muss sich aufteilen und Aragorn weiß es. Wenn ihr zusammen bleibt, wird ihr scheitern und Frodo nicht finden, ´spricht Galadriel zu ihr.  
  
Ich bin so beschäftigt mit meinen Gefühlen, dass ich wieder einmal das Wesentliche aus den Augen verloren habe. Ich muss zu Aragorn und ihn beistand leisten. Egal, ob ich ihn liebe oder nicht.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Gimli und Legolas haben sich schlafen gelegt. Leyla geht zu ihrer Freundin. " Ich habe mich für dich entschieden!", begrüßt sie Annuniel. Die beiden Elben setzen sich um das Feuer. " Was meinst du?" " Ich habe Legolas gesagt, dass du ihn liebst.", lächelt Leyla. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Leyla sofort tot um gefallen.  
  
" Du hast was? Sag mal. Em, du tickst ja nicht mehr richtig. Ich habe dir das im Vertrauen einst gesagt. Da rennt man nicht einfach zum nächst besten und erzählt ihm alles. Du bist verrückt und außerdem kenne ich dich. Ich weiß, dass du verliebt bist. Morgen werde ich auch zu ihm gehen und ihm deine Gefühle erzählen.", faucht Annuniel los. Leyla spießt ein Stück Tomate auf einen Spieß und lässt es im Feuer knusprig grillen.  
  
" Jetzt beruhige dich mal. Ich will, dass ihr einen weiteren Schritt wagt. Und du musst überhaupt nichts zu Aragorn sagen, denn er weiß was ich für ihn fühle. Er ist zwar ein Mann, aber er ist nicht dumm. Und auch Legolas weiß wie er sich verhalten soll. Du wirst es schon sehen.", sagt Leyla zu ihrer Freundin. Annuniel verliert ihre Zweifel und legt sich hin.  
  
" Na gut, dann geh zu deinem Aragorn. Was Legolas auch immer morgen mit mir tun wird, muss ich wohl akzeptieren. Dank dir. Wenn er nicht mit mir spricht, wenn er mit mir redet, alles ist mir Recht. Gute Nacht auch!", mit diesen Worten schließt sie ihre Augen.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Annuniel ist mir immer noch böse. Okay, sie weiß ja auch noch nichts von meinem Vorhaben. Wenn die Gruppe erst einmal aufgeteilt ist, werden sich die beiden umeinander kümmern müssen. Wohl oder übel. Und jetzt gehe ich zu Aragorn um mit ihm über Galadriel zu reden. Er muss über diese Weissagung bescheid wissen. Leider wird wieder einmal mein Schönheitsschlaf darunter leiden. Was nützt mir aber meine Schönheit, wenn Mittelerde den Bach hinunter geht.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Aragorn steht an einem Baum angelehnt. Im ersten Moment kann man fast meinen, dass er schläft. Leyla geht leise an ihn heran. " Schönen Abend!", begrüßt er sie. " Du schläfst wohl nie. Bist du überhaupt ein Mensch?", sagt Leyla. "....das war aber eigentlich ein Scherz. Über was denkst du nach?" " Ich muss über unsere weitere Reise nachdenken. Ich mach mir Sorgen, ehrlich gesagt. Wir sind zwar erst ein paar Tage unterwegs, aber es fehlt jede Spur von Frodo. Legolas hat die ganzen Toten Sümpfe abgesucht. Und ich habe nach Spuren gesucht. Es würde, aber vielleicht besser gehen, wenn wir uns....." "....trennen.", beendet Leyla seinen Gedanken.  
  
" Ja, aber wer soll mit wem gehen? Und in welche Richtungen?", spricht Aragorn weiter. Leyla setzt sich hin. " Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich weiß nur von Galadriel, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst." Aragorn schüttelt nur den Kopf: " Und ich weiß das Selbe von Gandalf. Mehr aber nicht. Es ist nicht einfach. Und wenn ich erst einmal König werden würde, dann hätten meine Einscheidungen viel größere Auswirkungen. Es ist untypisch für einen Mann, aber irgendwie sträubt sich alles in mir gegen mein Erbe." Leyla streichelt über seine Hand und hält sie schließlich fest:  
" Ich weiß nur zu gut von was du sprichst. Ich kann dich verstehen und dir nur sagen, dass du nicht allein bist. Zuerst hast du Arwen gehabt. Sie hat dich unterstützt und jetzt kannst du auf mich zählen."  
  
~  
  
So, das war mein neues Kapitel und mein nächstes kommt so schnell wie möglich. Bussi Leyla ;o) 


	9. Ringgeister

Bemerkung: Hi ihr Lieben! Na wie geht es euch so? Ich hoffe doch gut. Diesmal nehme ich nix vorweg von meinem neuen Kapitel. Ich habe nur einen kleinen Tipp für alle Harry Potter Fans unter euch. Lest einmal Semper aliquid haeret! ( Something always remains), das ist eine wirklich schöne Fic. So, dann genug geplaudert, ab zu den Totensümpfe.;o) Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit, Aufwidersehen. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Ringgeister  
  
Die Gruppe hält sich nun schon seid Wochen in den Totensümpfe auf. Doch von Sam und von Frodo fehlt weiterhin jede Spur. Aragorn muss endlich eine Entscheidung treffen. Er wird immer wieder von Visionen geplagt.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn steht in einem leeren Gebiet. Nichts und Niemand befindet sich um ihn herum. Er zieht sein Schwert und will kämpfen, ist aber machtlos. Weder Legolas noch Leyla können ihm helfen. Auf der anderen Seite schreit jemand seinen Namen. "Streicher! Streicher!" Doch egal wo hin er sich dreht, die Hilferufe bewegen sich mit ihm.  
  
~  
  
" Aragorn?", reist ihn Legolas zurück in die Wirklichkeit. " Pedo mellon....!" Er verändert wieder seinen Gesichtsausdruck und spricht: " Mae govannen. Es ist nur, dass ich seid Wochen immer die gleiche Vision habe. Ob Tag oder Nacht. Und dies bedeutet nichts Gutes. Frodo braucht mich und ich bin machtlos." Legolas streckt sich kurz und fragt: " So wie ich dich aber mittlerweile kenne, weiß ich, dass du schon einen Plan hast. Was hast du vor?" " Es ist nicht mein Plan. Es ist Gandalfs Plan. Wir müssen uns trennen.", gibt er ihm zur Antwort. " Und wie?" Aragorn: " Zuerst dachte ich, dass wir zwei uns auf den schwierigeren Weg machen und Gimli und die Frauen gehen zurück, doch dann kam mir in den Sinn, was machen wir, wenn die drei auf Frodo treffen. Gimli würde den Weg alleine, als Beschützer der Frauen und -Mittelerderetter wohl kaum schaffen....und aus diesem Grund, gehe ich mit Leyla und du mit Gimli und Annuniel." Legolas lacht auf: " Gute Wahl, kann es sein, dass du dich zuerst mit Leyla abgesprochen hast?" Aragorn ist etwas irritiert: " Was meinst du damit? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Da gibt es keinen Grund, denn ich werde immer Arwen lieben. Und außerdem hast du mir ja einst gesagt, dass du sie liebst." " Nein, nein, da denkst du völlig falsch. Ich habe mit Leyla schon vor einer Weile in Gondor über uns gesprochen. Wir sind Freunde. Es ist nur wegen Annuniel. Wegen ihr muss ich lachen.", winkt Legolas ab.  
  
~  
  
`Aragorn! Aragorn...Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Bald wirst du in meinem Land sterben!`, spricht eine eisige Stimme zu ihm. Es ist weder die von Gandalf, noch die von Galadriel.  
  
Plötzlich ist er wieder im felsigen, leeren Gebiet. " Streicher! Streicher!", ruft jemand um Hilfe. Nun nimmt Aragorn nicht sein Schwert, weil er keines mehr in der Hand hält. Niemand ist hier. `Als König ist es dein Schicksal einsam zu sein und das weißt du, König Elessar!!!!`  
  
~  
  
Schweißgebadet wacht Aragorn auf, legt sich dann aber wieder hin.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Was ist nur mit ihm? Ich mache mir Sorgen. Aragorn ist nur noch abwesend. In den letzten Wochen hat er sich total von mir entzogen. Warum, warum tust du mir das an Aragorn? Sogar Gimli ist es aufgefallen. Denkst du etwa ans Aufgeben? Du, als König darfst nicht ans Aufgeben denken, hast du verstanden. Ich weiß, dass du deine Zweifel über deine Zukunft hast, aber sie sind unbegründet.  
  
Ich habe nur einmal in den Spiegel geschaut und da sah ich einen siegreichen König. Ich sah eine sichere Zukunft. Warum kann ich nicht darauf Einfluss nehmen? Ich sah zwar das Ziel, aber nicht den Weg.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Am nächsten Morgen teilt Aragorn der restlichen Gruppe mit, dass sie getrennte Wege gehen müssen. " Wir haben nur so eine bessere Chance. Wir können nicht alle zusammen bleiben." Gimli steht auf: " Für mich ist es kein Problem. Der Zwerg und der Elf waren schon immer ein gutes Team. Und Annuniel ist klüger als ihr alle denkt.", und er zwinkert ihr zu. Annuniel entgegnet: " Ich habe auch kein Problem. Mit Gimli und Legolas fühle ich mich sicher. Die beiden Fragen mich wenigstens, was man von dir Aragorn ja nicht gerade behaupten kann." Leyla schüttelt den Kopf und starrt ihre Freundin schockiert an. " Es ist nur die Wahrheit. Ich habe bemerkt, dass unser Stilles Wasser immer mehr Pläne hinter unseren Rücken schmiedet. Leyla geht auf ihre Freundin los: " Jetzt halt endlich deinen Mund. Er wird schon seine Gründe haben! Was verstehst du schon." Aragorn geht dazwischen: " Ladys. Ich bitte euch. Erstens: Bin ich immer noch anwesend und ich kann mich sehr gut selbst für mich sprechen, Leyla, aber ich danke dir." Leyla geht etwas angestachelt zu Legolas. "Und nun zu dir Annuniel. Du hast Recht, ich habe Pläne geschmiedet, aber ich habe eben auch meine Gründe. Und damit ich diesmal wirklich von allen das Einverständnis habe. Leyla, was haltest du davon?" Leyla funkelt zu ihm: " Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mit so einem nachdenklichen Menschen, der überhaupt kein Wort spricht nach Mordor zu gehen." " Gut, dass wir alles geklärt haben, Leyla. Und mir wird es ein Vergnügen sein, mit so einer wütigen Elbe zusammen zu sein." Gimli schmunzelt und dreht sich zu Annuniel: " Das klingt ja ganz nach Ehekrach!" Annuniel kichert zurück: " Ja ja, die Liebe eben."  
  
So hat die Gruppe beschlossen sich morgen in frühen Morgengrauen zu trennen. Aragorn geht zu einem kleinen, stillen Gewässer. Er wascht sich sein Gesicht sauber und hofft sich so auch die Gedanken zu reinigen.  
  
~  
  
Plötzlich steht er im leeren Gebiet. Hilferufe kommen. Sein Schwert fehlt. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, ist machtlos. Hilferufe, überall. Plötzlich zieht ihn eine fremde Macht an sich heran. Es wird schwarz. ` Frodo ist, kann mir nicht entkommen und auch du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Sie selbst. Wir suchen dich.` meldet sich die eisige Stimme zu Wort. Dann lässt ihn die fremde Macht los. Aragorn hat das Gefühl zu fallen.  
  
~  
  
Mit einem Zug schleudert es Aragorn zurück. Seine ersten Gedanken kreisen um Leyla. Er geht zu ihr und weckt sie auf. " Wir müssen gehen. Sonst bringen wir die anderen in Gefahr." Leyla kann es nicht verstehen. " Ich muss mich noch verabschieden..." Er nimmt sie an der Hand. " Wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Nazgul sind hinter mir her und so würde ich auch die anderen in Gefahr bringen." Sie beginnen zu laufen. " Was?", fragt Leyla geschockt. " Nazgul??! Meinst du etwa diese gefährlichen, schwarzen Reiter. Wie kommst du darauf?" Aargorn: " Ich habe sie gesehen. Und ich suche nach dem Gleichen wie sie, nach dem Ring." Leyla ist außer Atem: " Warte. Ich kann nicht mehr. Und was sollen wir tun? Was, wenn sie uns angreifen?" Aragorn zeigt auf ihr Schwert: " Wie wäre es denn mit Kämpfen?"  
  
~  
  
Großes Dankeschön @ Leser, dass ihr schon so lange mit dabei seid. 


	10. Zwei Geschichten

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder weiter geschrieben habe. Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Zwei Geschichten  
  
Annuniel ist nur müde. Sie will und kann nicht mehr weiter gehen. Leyla hat sie einfach so verlassen. Ohne ein Wort, am nächsten Morgen waren sie und ihr "geliebter" Aragorn einfach verschwunden. Annuniel kann es einfach nicht verstehen. " Ein Hoch auf die Freundschaft!", murmelt sie vor sich hin. Gimli legt den Arm um sie: " Mach dir nichts draus. Vertrau ihnen einfach." Annuniel gibt ihn einen Stoß: " Oh, was weißt du denn, du kleiner Zwerg! Wir beide waren noch nie sehr lange getrennt. Männer! *seuftz* Ihr kapiert echt überhaupt nichts und es wird auch immer so bleiben, denn im Grunde ist euch doch alles egal. Liebe egal, Freundschaft egal, Gefühle...!" Ihr Blick wandert zu Legolas. " Ja, selbst Gefühle sind euch egal." Legolas hat diese Anspielung natürlich sofort bemerkt. Er versucht Gimli zu überzeugen, dass er still sein soll.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn und Leyla klettern an nassen Wänden entlang. " Es ist wirklich toll hier. Können wir nicht an normalen Wegen weiter gehen? Es ist mir egal, wenn wir auf diese Ringgeister treffen." Aragorn legt die Hände über den Kopf: " Gestern hast du aber noch alles daran gesetzt, nicht auf die Ringgeister zu treffen. Kannst du dich bitte einfach nur entscheiden? Und musst du nach deiner Entscheidung immer jammern? Warum? Warum?". Leyla knirscht: Okay, ich bin ja schon leise. Ich wollte ja nur ein Gespräch beginnen. Alles wieder in Ordnung!? Kannst du mir etwas über Arwen erzählen. Oder wird Arwen immer dieser große Mythos sein, über den ich nie etwas erfahren werde?" Aragorn steht auf und schmeißt einen Stein weg. " Was kümmert es dich? Arwen ist eine Elbe aus Bruchtal. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu erzählen." Leyla verdreht die Augen: " Sie ist nicht irgendeine Elbe aus Bruchtal. Du hast dich immerhin in sie verliebt. Ein zukünftiger König verliebt sich nicht in die nächst beste."  
  
~  
  
Annuniel streikt. Sie will nicht mehr weiter gehen. Sie will nicht mehr reden und sie treibt Legolas und Gimli an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Gimli packt seine Axt: " Also wirklich Grünblatt. Für einen wasch-echten-Elben- Prinzen bist du ziemlich schwer von Begriff. Du verstehst nichts von Frauen. Ich lass euch mal alleine und geh....." Er sieht sich nach Bäumen um, findet aber keine. " ...ach was ich geh irgendetwas hacken. Und ihr zwei redet. Und zwar über ein bestimmtes Thema." Der Zwerg steht auf und stampft davon. Legolas dreht sich und geht zu ihr. " Okay, also ich weiß, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Es ist wirklich schön, ich habe nichts gegen Gefühle, nichts gegen Freundschaften und auch nichts gegen die Liebe. Und Annuniel, du bist wirklich ein sehr nette Frau, aber wenn du weiter so streikst, wird Gimli noch nervös. Kannst du dich bitte zusammen reisen. Wenn du es nicht für mich oder Gimli tust, dann mach es doch für Leyla. Bitte." Legolas kniet sich hin. " Bitte. Bitte!" Annuniel lächelt: " Schon gut. Wir sind Freunde und wir werden Frodo finden. War das deutlich genug?!" Dann erhebt er sich wieder.  
  
~  
  
" Warum soll ich mich nicht in irgend jemand verlieben? Ich bin ein freier Mann und nur weil ich an ein Erbe gebunden bin, bedeutet das gar nichts.", lächelt Aragorn. Leyla nähert sich ihm: " Ach ja? Wirklich in jede?" Dann beginnt sie ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Aragorn erwidert ihren Kuss. Ihre Lippen berühren sich und Aragorn wandert mit einer Hand zu ihrer Wange. Dann haltet er einen Moment inne und schaut sie noch einmal an. Auch Leyla öffnet langsam wieder ihre Augen: " Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich habe dich wirklich geküsst." Leyla ist begeistert. Schließlich entgegnet Aragorn: " Und ich will noch mehr davon....!"  
  
~  
  
Legolas und Gimli haben jemanden entdeckt. Diese Person sitzt zusammen gekauert auf einen Felsen. Er hat die Hände über den Kopf zusammen geschlagen und bewegt seinen Oberkörper. Gimli flüstert: " Gollum?" Legolas zuckt nur mit den Achseln. Dann platzt Annuniel zu den zwei: " Was flüstert ihr so?" " Shshsh! Leise. Verschreck ihn nicht." " Wem?", fragt sie. Legolas deutet nach Vorne. " Das ist vielleicht Gollum." Annuniel schaut nach vorne und sieht, aber nichts. Dann lacht sie los: " Ihr zwei habt einen Knall. Ich sehe dort nämlich niemanden! Gollum? Der Typ lebt nicht mehr."  
  
~  
  
Leyla und Aragorn haben sich gerade von einander getrennt. " Wir können uns nicht weiter küssen." Und schon wieder folgt ein sehnsüchtiger Austausch von Liebe. " Wieso nicht?", fragt Aragorn und küsst dabei zärtlich ihre Wangen. " Weil wir nicht nur zum Vergnügen hier sind." Leyla lächelt und küsst ihn dann wieder zurück.  
  
" Endlich haben wir dich gefunden!", zischt eine eisige Stimme. Aragorn dreht sich um: " Wunderbar." Er zieht sein Schwert " Wo sind die restlichen acht?" Leyla geht ein paar Schritte zurück. " Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen, denn da hinten sehe ich zwei Weitere." Doch Aragorn hört ihr nicht mehr zu. Er ist schon mit seinen Schwertkünsten beschäftigt. " Em und was soll ich machen?" ruft sie Aragorn zu. " Versteck dich einfach. Ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Er muss wieder Held spielen, wunderbar. Aber anderseits ist es ein Beweis seiner Liebe. Er ist ein traumhafter Küsser. Wirklich. *schwärm* Und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal Annuniel davon erzählen. Mann, warum müssen sie gerade jetzt wo anders sein. Nein, jetzt sind es schon drei der Ringeister. Und ich soll ich mich verstecken. Das kannst du vergessen, mein zukünftiger König.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Sie rennt zu Aragorn und nimmt ihr Schwert. Einer der Ringeister ist wirklich zu beschäftigt Aragorn die Stirn zu bieten. Sie geht von hinten an ihn heran und bohrt in ihr Schwert hinein. " Was machst du hier?", fragt Aragorn sie. " Ich helfe dir." Er wirft ihr einen Morgulklinge zu. " Damit kannst du sie auch außer Gefecht setzen. Inye melane le." Leyla entgegnet: "..und ich liebe dich."  
  
~  
  
@ Twinkel: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Dass du meine Fic gelesen hast, bedeutet mir sehr viel. Danke noch einmal. ;o) Thanx for your support.  
  
@ Leser, also lasst euch bitte nicht von den vielen lieben Reviews abhalten auch Kritik auszuteilen. Ich will mich nämlich auch verbessern, also please review. 


	11. Hopeless

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich muss etwas klarstellen: Der Song "white flag" hat nichts mit dem Inhalt meiner Fic zu tun. Ich habe ihn nur eingebaut, weil mir der Song gut gefällt. Ich wurde nur per email darüber gefragt. So dann wäre das jetzt geklärt. Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit und lasst euch von der Schule nicht die Laune verderben. ;o)  
  
Hopeless  
  
Gimli, Annuniel und Legolas stehen jetzt genau auf dem Platz an dem sie Gollum gesehen haben. Annuniel streift sich den Schmutz von ihrem Kleid. " Ja, ich sehe Gollum. Hallo du irres Wesen, kannst du uns sagen wo Frodo ist. Was hast du nur für Wunschvorstellungen Gimli?" Gimli stapft zu ihr: " Er war da. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Und nur weil er sich liebt und hasst, ist er nicht irre. Oder sag grad, dass du dich immer nur liebst." Annuniel funkelt ihn böse an: "......und du, du bist ja wirklich sehr groß. Aber nur mit deinen Beleidigungen. Mistzwerg." Legolas verdreht die Augen:" Hört auf zu streiten." Gimli gibt ihn einen kleinen Stoß: " Sei doch selber still. Wir hätten jemanden gefunden. Jemanden der uns weiter helfen hätte können. Aber nein! Was macht unsere eingebildete Annuniel? Sie verscheucht ihn mit ihrem dämlichen Gekichere. Annuniel, du bist eingebildet, hochnäsig und eitel und das halte ich nicht mehr aus!" Gimli springt auf und ab und schmeißt dann mit einem hohen Bogen seine Axt vor Annuniels Füße. Annuniel starrt Legolas schockiert an. Dann nimmt Gimli einen Stein und schmeißt ihn mit voller Wucht gegen einen anderen. Er schreit: " Nichts zu essen! Kein Schlaf! Und Annuniel! Das haltet kein Hobbit, kein Menschen, kein Elb und ganz besonders kein Zwerg aus. Du hast uns noch gefehlt!"Und wieder zerkleinert er einen Stein. Annuniel beginnt zu schluchzen. " Ja genau. In Heulen bist du genauso schnell wie im Jammern. Und jetzt weine noch. Noble Dame, denn genau das hat uns noch gefehlt............Scheiß Elben, nichts für ungut Prinzchen!" " Gimli, sie hat dir nichts getan. Beruhige dich bitte wieder.", schreitet Legolas ein. Gimli stampft auf ihn zu und hält ihn seinen Zeigefinger entgegen: " Und genau deswegen meine ich ja scheiß Elben. Aragorn hätte zu mir geholfen. Verdammt noch mal." Annuniel wischt sich eine Träne weg und erhebt sich wieder: " Hört auf damit, alle beide. Wir müssen zusammen bleiben, sonst sind wir verloren." Gimli murmelt: " Ach ihr zwei könnt mich mal. Ich suche mir Essen und ihr könnt weiter turteln........!" Und er stampft davon. Annuniel will ihm folgen doch Legolas hält sie zurück: " Lass ihn."  
  
*******************  
Galadriels Klagelied:  
I amar prestar aen  
han mathon ne nen  
han mathon ne chae  
a han noston ned `wilith.  
( habe leider keine Übersetzung!)  
  
Galadriels Weisagung:  
The power of the enemy is growing.  
The Eye Sauron now turns to Gondor  
the last free kingdom of the Man.  
Sauron senses th Ring is close.  
The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing.  
The fellowship is hopeless.  
In his heart Frodo begins to understand the  
Quest will claim his life.  
You know this. You have forsseen it.  
  
Elrond:  
Doch dies Wagnis sind wir alle eingegangen!  
Unsere Zeit ist nun vorüber,  
sollen wir Mittelerde wirklich sich selbst  
überlassen?  
  
*******************  
  
~  
  
" Galadriel hat gesprochen. Ich hörte ihre Weissagung in einem Traum." Aragorn starrt sie fragend an. " Die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber und sie wollen Mittelerde sich selbst überlassen. Frodo hat keine Kraft mehr. Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr." Als Leyla gesprochen hat, setzt Aragorn sich hin und schaut verzweifelt aus. " Ich weiß nicht mehr wo wir uns befinden. Ich denke wir haben uns verirrt. Sind wir in Nord Nithlien oder in Morannon? In welche Richtung müssen wir weiter gehen? Wir sind immer nach Osten gegangen, aber ich glaube langsam, wenn wir den Kurs halten und weiter nach Osten gehen sind wir in Gondor. Und keine Spur von Frodo.", er schüttelt den Kopf. " Das sind meine Bedenken, aber Hoffnung gibt es immer." Leyla lächelt und setzt sich zu ihm. Sie nimmt seine Hand. " Das ist es was ich an dir so liebe. Selbst wenn höhere Wesen die Hoffnung verlieren, Streicher ist niemals Hoffnungslos." Sie fährt mit ihrer Hand auf seine Brust: "..........und du bist nicht allein!" Sie zeigt auf Arwens Abendstern. "........du hast nämlich die Liebe zweier Frauen in deinem Herzen!" Dann lässt sie den Abendstern wieder los. Aragorn schaut auf das Schmuckstück und nimmt dann Leylas Hand. "Ná elye nalye sinome a mú Arwena. ( Aber du bist hier und nicht Arwen)  
  
***  
  
In Zeiten wo es wenig Hoffnung gibt " only time von enya" Der Song der so vielen Menschen Hoffnung gab. ( 11. September)  
  
Who can say  
  
Where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time  
  
And who can say  
  
If your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
Only time  
  
Schnitt: Gimli versteckt sich  
Who can say  
  
Why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies  
  
Only time  
  
And who can say  
  
Why your heart cries  
  
When your love lies  
  
Only time  
  
Schnitt: Traurige Annuniel  
  
Who can say  
  
When the roads meet  
  
That love might be  
  
In your heart  
  
And who can say  
  
When the day sleeps  
  
If the night keeps  
  
All your heart  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Schnitt: Verzweifelte Aragorn  
  
Who can say  
  
If your love grows  
  
As your heart chose  
  
Only time  
  
And who can say  
  
Where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
Only time  
  
Schnitt: Elrond der sich für eine Prophezeiung vorbeireitet  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
***  
  
Elrond: Es war ein guter Schachzug von dir deine Schülerin mit auf die Reise zu schicken, Frau des hellen Lichtes. Und jetzt kommt der meine. Ich überlasse Mittelerde nicht ihr selbst.  
  
Gandalf: Nur wenn alle Kulturen zusammen eine Lösung suchen, kann Sauron besiegt werden. Ich überlasse Mittelerde auch nicht ihr selbst.  
  
Leyla und Aragorn haben sich schlafen gelegt. Wie immer schläft nur Leyla ein und Aragorn ist wach.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ihr mächtigen Wesen. Ich wusste, dass ihr Mittelerde nicht im Stich lässt, doch wie in aller Welt wollt ihr uns helfen. Ihr seid nicht bei uns. ` Sag Aragorn, dass ihr bald nach West Udún kommt. Immer nach Osten Leyla, immer nach Osten und bloß nicht vom Kurs abkommen.` spricht Gandalf der Weiße zu ihr. Gandalf danke. Du hilfst uns sehr viel weiter. Wenn auch nur wenig Hoffnung für Frodo besteht und gibst du mir sie damit zurück.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§  
  
~  
  
Legolas und Annuniel sprechen über den Streit. " Wenn ich wirklich immer nur jammere, dann sag ich nicht mehr wie ich mich fühle." Legolas sieht sie an: " Du hast nicht immer nur gejammert, doch wenn man selbst müde ist und dann noch ein Gejammere neben sich spürt, ist es wohl nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung, wenn man ausrastet. Wenn du Gimili verstehen willst, musst du zuerst sein Volk verstehen. Er hat eine raue Schale, aber tief unter seinem Bart einen sehr menschlichen Kern. Doch sein Stolz würde dies nie zu geben.", lächelt Legolas. " Woher weißt du das alles?", fragt Annuniel weiter. " Ganz einfach, weil ich mit ihm jetzt schon sehr lange zusammen bin. Am Anfang dachte ich auch immer: Hilfe er ist verrückt! Doch ich habe ihn im Kampf und in der Ringgemeinschaft kennen gelernt. Er ist mein Freund. Ich vertraue ihm. Und jetzt bin ich müde, ich muss schlafen. Morgen geht unsere Reise weiter.", beendet er das Gespräch und legt sich hin. Annuniel steht auf und grummelt: " Na toll. Schlaf schön, du verwöhntes Prinzchen. *scherz* Was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
  
#######  
  
Legolas träumt.  
  
` Gib nicht auf. Sohn des Thranduil. Gare beren a tege ente de perio. (habe Mut und führe sie zum Halbling)`spricht Elrond zu ihm.  
  
#######  
  
Annuniel geht zu Gimli. " Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ehrlich.", entschuldigt sie sich. Gimli spielt auf stur und schweigt. Sie setzt sich zu ihm. " Ich habe deinen Stolz verletzt. Das wollte ich nicht. Wir sind nur zu dritt und wir sollen miteinander auskommen, sonst sind wir verloren hier in der Wildnis. Gemeinsam finden wir Gollum!", spricht sie weiter. Gimli erhebt sich und holt einen Schöpfer von seinem Eintopf. " Es ist ein schreckliches Essen. Mir schmeckt es nicht, aber es ist besser als gar nichts.", mit diesen Worten bietet er Annuniel das Essen an. Sie lächelt: " Danke Gimli. Ich mag Eintopf." Gimli lacht auf: " Ach, wenn du wüsstest aus was der Eintopf besteht."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Legolas zufrieden auf. Als er merkt, dass es auch seinen Begleitern wieder besser geht, strahlt Legolas nur noch reine Energie aus. " Kommt Freunde! Wir müssen hier weiter. Ich laufe voraus, denn mein Verstand sagt mir, dass wir auf jemanden treffen."  
  
~  
  
Auch Leyla erwacht ausgeschlafen im Gegensatz zu Aragorn. " Guten Morgen mein Liebster." Er lächelt: " Hast du was? Warum so gut gelaunt." Leyla erhebt sich und wischt sich den Staub von ihrem Kleid: " Ich kenne zwar gemütlichere Schlafstätten, doch ich bin ausgeruht. Ich mache uns aus Kräutern Frühstück und dann geht es weiter." Auch Aragorn erhebt sich: " In welche Richtung wenn ich fragen darf, ich glaube du weißt da etwas was ich nicht weiß." Sie geht auf ihn zu umarmt und küsst ihn: " Ja genau." Sie bückt sich und hebt ein paar Kräuter auf und zeigt sie ihm: " Glaubst du die sind genießbar?" Er nimmt sie: " Vergiss die Kräuter sag mir was du weißt." Leyla strahlt: " Wir befinden uns im Norden von Urùn und jetzt kommt aber erst das Beste: Du musst nur deinen Ost-Kurs beibehalten. Das heißt, wir haben uns nie verirrt, du warst immer richtig." Aragorn umarmt Leyla aus Freude: " Das ist ja wunderbar, dann ab in den Osten mit uns. Bald können wir bei einem Gebirgszug das schwarze Tor erreichen und das ist der Eingang nach Mordor und Frodo ist in Mordor."  
  
~  
  
@ Twinkel: Merci, cherie, dass du weiter gelesen hast.  
  
@ Marla: Lustig, dass dir das aufgefallen ist. So stelle ich mir Aragorn vor. Natürlich könnte ich ihn auch als kleine Kampfmachine beschreiben, aber dann wäre er nicht von mir. Und Aragorn entspricht keiner realen Figur aus meinem Leben. Danke für deine Rückmeldung.  
  
Ich will kein Geld mit dieser Fic verdienen, aber über Reviews freu ich mich immer. 


	12. Traum

Bemerkung: Hi ihr Lieben! Also alle 13 Jährigen dürfen jetzt nicht mehr weiter lesen. Dieses Kapitel ist tabu für euch und wenn ihr es trotzdem lesen wollt, dann verklagt mich nicht bei ff.net, weil ich euch hiermit gewarnt habe. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Traum  
  
Die beiden befinden sich jetzt auf einem Gebirgspfad. Aragorn nimmt Leyla an der Hand. " Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich voraus klettere und ich dich dann hoch ziehe." Leyla grinst: " Ein Hoch auf mein gutes Elbenseil." Er umarmt sie: " Ja genau, kannst du mir es bitte geben?" Leyla nickt und reicht es ihm. Dann nimmt sie ihr Schwert und schnallt es an ihre Hüfte. "Dann nichts wie los." Aragorn klettert nun voraus und befestigt dann das Seil an einem Felsen. Leyla haltet sich daran fest und wie bei einem Flaschenzug zieht er sie zu sich.  
  
Etwas weiter oben kommen sie dann zu einer kleinen Grotte " Es beginnt zu regnen und wir könnten hier drin unser Lager auf schlagen.", schlägt Aragorn vor. Leyla willigt ein und setzt sich auf den sandigen Boden. Mit kleinen Holzstückchen Aragorn entflammt das Gras. " Weißt du wo wir uns überhaupt genau befinden?", fragt Leyla. Er setzt sich zu ihr: " Wir sind irgendwo im Westen von Udún ." Sie lehnt sich an ihn an: " Dann haben wir also schon das Schwarze Tor überquert?" Aragorn streichelt mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar. " Wir sind gerade dabei. Ich habe nämlich überhaupt keine Lust auf Saurons Orks zu treffen. Ich denke auch, dass Sam und Frodo einen leichten Bogen um das schwarze Tor machen." Leyla legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust: " Ich weiß, dass wir Frodo helfen können, aber jetzt bin ich zu müde......" Er streichelt nur ihren Arm und sagt eine Weile nichts. " Losto si ( schlafe nun), ich werde aufpassen...Leyla, mellon lei ( ich liebe dich Quenya) Doch sie ist schon eingeschlafen.  
  
#########################  
  
Leyla erwacht in einem großen Raum. Sie hat ein weißes Kleid an. Leyla trägt ein solches Kleid nur für besondere Anlässe. Ihr hellbraunes, glattes Haar trägt sie offen. Vielleicht ist ein Fest für ihre Herrin. Sie liebt diese vertraute Gegend. Demnach muss sie in Lórien sein. Der Raum strahlt Frieden, Geborgenheit und Ruhe aus. Es kann nur ihre Heimat sein. Und trotzdem stimmt sie etwas traurig. Jemand ist nicht da. Aber wo ist er? Aragorn kann nicht verschwunden sein. Von einer Terrasse kommt er auf sie zu. Leyla erkennt ihn nicht wieder. Er trägt eine Elbentracht. Ein helles Hemd, nur sein dunkles, braunes Haar erinnert an den zukünftigen König. Er kommt auf sie zu:  
  
Es ist Unsinn  
sagt die Vernunft  
es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe  
  
Es ist Unglück  
sagt die Berechnung  
es ist nichts als Schmerz  
sagt die Angst  
es ist aussichtslos  
sagt die Einsicht  
es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe  
  
Es ist lächerlich  
sagt der Stolz  
es ist leichtsinnig  
sagt die Vorsicht  
es ist unmöglich  
sagt die Erfahrung  
  
ES IST WIE ES IST  
sagt die LIEBE.  
  
(nicht mein Gedicht, dank Deutschunterricht)  
  
Langsam berührt Aragorn Leylas Arm. Er streichelt ihn entlang bis er bei ihrem Nacken ankommt. Er beginnt mit kleinen Küssen ihren Hals hinauf zu wandern. Leyla dreht ihren Kopf, so dass Aragorn sie noch zärtlicher Küssen kann. Mit seiner Nasenspitze streift er sanft über ihre Wange. Zuerst küsst er ihre Unterlippe und schließlich den ganzen Mund. Mit seiner Zunge beginnt er leicht die ihre zu massieren.  
  
Leyla knöpft ihm das Elbenhemd auf. " Man mathach ech? ( Was fühlst du?)", fragt Leyla. " Im matton cen....( ich fühle dich)", flüstert Aragorn zurück.  
  
Während sie versucht das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, beginnt Aragorn ihren Hals mit Liebzukosungen zu bedecken. Dann dreht sich Leyla um, damit Aragorn das Kleid öffnen kann. Mit einer Leichtigkeit hackt er ihr Kleid auf. Ihr Herz klopft etwas schneller. Mit seinen Händen fährt er über Leylas nackten Rücken. Ein kalter Schauer durchfährt sie. Die Elbe spürt zum ersten Mal seinen Atmen auf ihrem Nacken. Leyla bekommt eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Dann dreht sie sich zu Aragorn und blickt in seine tief blauen Augen, die sie so unendlich liebt. Sie streichelt über seine Brust und beginnt sie zu küssen. Sie legen sich hin. Er küsst zärtlich ihre Brüste und gleitet weiter zum Bauchnabel. Leyla zieht ihm sein Hemd aus und küsst ihn dabei immer wieder. Aragorn stöhnt leicht auf. Leyla legt sich auf den Rücken und Aragorn stützt sich über sie ab. Dann bedeckt er ihren Körper mit Küssen. Langsam kreist Aragorn mit seiner Zunge über ihre Brüste. Sie erreichen den gleichen Rhythmus. Da erlangt Aragorn seinen Höhepunkt.  
  
Etwas erschöpft legt er sich neben Leyla. Für einen kurzen Moment schließt er seine Augen. Dann beginnt er ihren Nacken langsam zu küssen, wandert langsam über ihre Brüste zu ihren Bauch. Dann liebkost er ihren Bauchnabel ein weiters mal. Er gleitet mit seinen Lippen zu ihrer Perle. Er umfährt sie mit seiner Zunge ganz langsam, dann etwas schneller. Leylas Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ein wunderbares Gefühl durch dringt ihren Körper. Zuerst verkrampfen sich all ihre Muskeln und plötzlich entspannen sie sich wieder. Dann legt Aragorn sich neben sie. Er schaut ihr tief in die Augen und streichelt ihren Körper bis Leyla ihre Augen schließt. Sie liebt dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Sie könnte ewig so liegen bleiben und nie wieder erwachen.  
  
################################  
  
Ein Hauch Wind kommt und reißt Leyla aus ihren Traum. Aragorn umarmt sie und ihr Kopf liegt immer noch auf seiner Brust. " Und gut geschlafen?", fragt er sie. Leyla lächelt. " Und du? Hast du denn auch geschlafen?", fragt Leyla. Er schüttelt den Kopf: " Nein, ich habe nur dich beobachtet." Leyla hört seinen Herzschlag. Sie dreht sich zu ihm: " Was ist los? Machst du dir um etwas Sorgen? Sie küsst seine Wange und schließlich seine Lippen.  
  
Dann richtet Aragorn sich auf. " Es ist nichts........ich habe nur an Frodo gedacht. Leyla küsst ihn zärtlich: " Wir finden ihn. Òvarnasse. (mit Sicherheit)"  
  
~  
  
Legolas steht auf einen Felsen und überblickt kurz Mordor. " Was sagen dir deine Adleraugen, Prinzchen?", brüllt Gimli zu ihm und springt immer wieder auf. " Ich sehe jemanden! Es ist diesmal keine Einbildung. Ein Halbling sitzt dahinten." Der Zwerg reibt sich die Hände und flüstert zu Annuniel: " Dann nichts wie hin. Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gefühl und auf das Gefühl eines Zwergs kann man sich verlassen." Und sie laufen in die Richtung des Halbinges.  
  
~  
  
@ Twinkel: Merci, fürs Lesen. Ja, ich mag Enya und irgendwie passen ihre Lieder auch zu Mittelerde.  
  
@ Elbin: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, ich hoffe du bist mit diesem zufrieden.  
  
@ Marla: Ich kann verstehen, dass es etwas verwirrt, aber ich muss den Schauplatz immer wechseln, da sich meine große Gruppe ja getrennt hat.  
  
@ ArwenAbendstern: Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass mein Hauptcharakter jemand anders ist. Und warum soll Aragorn immer nur Arwen lieben? Das ist ja langweilig.  
  
@ Frodo: Wow, dir gefällt ja überhaupt nichts. Ich habe einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Fictionstiel! Dich zwingt aber auch niemand weiter zu lesen. Was meintest du denn mit nicht Mittelerde gerecht? Ist irgendwer dieser Fantasiewelt gerecht außer Tolkien?  
  
@ Gimlisbraut: Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. *megafreu* Wann kann ich denn eine Herr der Ringe Fic von dir lesen?  
  
~  
  
Mit so vielen Reviews hab ich gar nicht gerechnet. *verbeug* Danke noch mal. Mein neues chapter folgt bestimmt. 


	13. Samweis Gamdschie

Bemerkung: Hilfe, ich leide unter einer nicht enden wollende Schreibblockade. Ich habe zwar 1000 neue Ideen wie es weiter geht, kann aber keinen normalen Satz formulieren. Grauenvoll, so was. *hilfe* Hab es aber trotzdem versucht. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Samweis Gamdschie  
  
Legolas riecht es in der frischen kühlen Windbrise über das Land. Sie stehen auf einem Berg und vor ihnen liegt das dunkle Land Mordor, wo die Schatten wachsen. Der Wind flüstert ihm zu, dass ein Halbling in der Nähe ist. Abgebrochene Zweige, leicht zertretene Gräser, alles Spuren eines Hobbits. " Der Schatten hat auch dir einen Streich gespielt, mach dir nichts drauß mein Freund", murmelt Gimli, als noch immer kein Hobbit in reichweite ist. Annuniel lässt sich auf einen Stein fallen: " Kommt! Essen wir Lembas und suchen wir dann weiter. Wir irren hier nur rastlos umher und das hat keinen Sinn." Das ist nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Legolas hat ihnen verschwiegen, dass sie seit zwei Tagen einer Hobbitspur auf den Versen sind. Er will mit Ruhe die Spuren lesen und kann dabei absolut nicht gestört werden. Er sagte ihnen auch nichts, dass er von Elrond und seinen Hinweis geträumt hat. Seit sie den Hang hinunter gegangen sind, wird die Luft immer schlechter. Mittlerweile ist sie staubig und trocken. Legolas setzt sich zu den beiden: " Hier in Mordor kann mir der Wind nichts mehr flüstern!" Annuniel nickt: " Ich kann auch nichts mehr von ihm hören." Er nimmt einen Bissen vom Lembas und Gimli schüttelt nur den Kopf: " Ihr Elben und euer Wind. Wenigstens ist es nicht mehr so kalt wie oben."  
  
~  
  
Leyla und Aragorn waren jetzt schon zwei Tage unterwegs ohne Rast zu machen. Er nimmt einen Schluck vom Wasser. " Ich hasse diese Dürre.", murrt Leyla. Aragorn reicht ihr das Wasser: " Es ist nicht viel, aber es hilft." Sie haben nun das Schwarze Tor überquert. " Das Auge! Wie anmutig es auf dem Turm sitzt und sein dunkles Land überwacht!", sagt Leyla und blickt zum hohen Turm. " Ich fürchte den Tod nicht. Nach den Spuren zu folge muss es hier einen Kampf gegeben haben.", er kniet sich auf den Boden. " Das ist kein Hobbit. Dieses Wesen benutzt nämlich auch Hände zum Gehen." Leyla fragt erstaunt: " Dann meinst du also, dass Gollum bei Frodo und Sam ist?" " Möglich. Möglich, dass sie jetzt zu dritt auf dem Weg sind. Ich finde nur diese Kampfspuren etwas sonderbar.", gibt Aragorn ihr zur Antwort.  
  
~  
  
Annuniel starrt Legolas an: " Was ist? Was schaust du mich so an?" Sie setzt sich zum Elben: " Und wo führst du uns hin?" Legolas blickt in den Himmel: " Wir verfolgen die Spur eines Hobbits. Vielleicht ist es ja Frodo." Annuniel lächelt: " Das ist endlich eine gute Nachricht seit langem." Legolas nimmt einen zweiten Bissen und nickt. Annuniel folgt nun Legolas Blick und schaut die Sterne an. " Schon komisch. Die Sterne sind hier genau so schön wie in Caras Galadhon. Kleine funkelnde Kostbarkeiten, obwohl wir uns jetzt im Schattenland befinden...!" Legolas legt sich hin. " Der Glanz der Sterne vergeht nie. Sie bleiben immer leuchtende Juwelen." Er dreht sich zum schnarchenden Gimli. " Losto si Annuniel!" Sie biegt ihren Rucksack zu einem Polster. " Ich bin noch nicht müde. Erzähle mir doch etwas über deine Heimat, etwas über Düsterwald. Ich war noch nie dort." Der Elb lächelt sie an und beginnt zu erzählen: " Stell dir einen dunkelgrünen Wald vor. Die Bäume sind so hoch, dass du den Himmel nicht erblicken kannst. Doch es macht dir nichts aus. Alles ist so natürlich, alles ist in seinem Element. Das Wasser, der Wind, die Luft, selbst das Feuer. Sonne durchflutet die Bäume. Große Wurzeln und Blätter säumen den Boden. Du atmest den Duft von Moose, Kiefern, Haselnüssen und grünen Wiesen ein. Dort bin ich Elb, dort kann ich sein. Um dich herum sind Quellen. Und so viele wunderschöne Brauntöne. Du kannst die Natur in dich aufnehmen oder sie nimmt dich zuvor auf. Dort kannst du dich treiben lassen, musst nicht kämpfen, kennst keine Hast und lässt dich von der Zeit treiben. Die Sonne strahlt Frieden aus und es gibt nur dich, die Natur und der Rest von Mittelerde verschwindet. Dort wünschst du dir, dass der Augenblick verweilt. Welch ein Wunder!" Annuniel murmelt: " Ich möchte dort sein. Ein Reich nur für Elben." "Die Häuser verschmelzen mit den Bäumen, mein Zuhause, das ich unendlich liebe," beendet Legolas seine Erzähl und schließt die Augen.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn streckt sich und steht auf. Leylas Schwert blitzt auf. Sofort ergreift er sein Schwert. Auch Leyla rüstet sich. Vier Uruk-Hai laufen auf sie zu. Leyla spannt ihren Bogen. Die Uruk-Hais stürzen sich auf die beiden mit ihrer Axt. Aragorn wehrt ihn ab. Schwert und Axt schlagen zusammen. Leyla feuert ab und zieht einen neuen Pfeil. Ihr zweiter Versuch trifft einen in den Hals. Der Uruk-Hai sackt tot zusammen. Während dessen schlägt Aragorn einen anderen seine Faust in sein Gesicht. Nun nimmt Leyla einen weiteren Pfeil feuert ab. Der Feind bleibt stehen und brüllt. Aragorn rammt ihm von hinten sein Messer in den Rücken. Leyla nimmt sich zwei Mäntel der verstorben Uruk-Hais und schmeißt Aragorn einen Helm zu. Dieser starrt sie nur fragend an. " Zur Tarnung! Setz ihn auf und lass uns dann verschwinden!"  
  
~  
  
Gimli gähnt: " Müssen wir schon weiter? Ich habe Hunger. Einen saftigen Braten. Das würde meinen Zwergenmagen das reinste Fest sein." Annuniel lacht: " Du hast vielleicht Fantasien. Braten. Hier willst du einen Schöpfer Suppe? Aus feinsten Kräutern aus Lóthlórién!" Gimli stöhnt auf: " Bäh, Kräuter oder Lembas und das seid Wochen." Doch dann isst er trotzdem ein Stück vom Brot. Legolas zeichnet während dessen einen Fußabdruck ab. " Ein Hobbit!", lächelt er Gimli zu. Annuniel und der Zwerg stürzen zu ihm: " Ist das wahr?" Als sie den Beweis gesehen haben umarmen sich die drei und jubeln: " Frodo, er lebt! Ein Wunder!" Legolas entgegnet wieder: " Die Spur geht weiter nach Norden. Wenn wir Glück haben, holen wir ihn noch ein." Gimli hebt seine Axt: " Worauf warten wir dann noch? Frodo, wir kommen."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ich hasse Mordor. Und dieses Auge! Wie es anmutig auf seinem hohen Turm sitzt und über sein Land blickt. Am liebsten würde ich es herunter reisen und zertreten. Ja genau, in Matsch und im Dreck soll es liegen. Soviel Leid wie du meinen Freunden und mir bereitest. Dafür verdienst du den Tod und nichts anderes. Wenn ich nur mehr Kraft hätte. Ich bin zu schwach und zu müde geworden. Aragorn muss für zwei denken, kämpfen und Mut haben. Aber er ist nie verärgert, im Gegenteil er ist immer nur zärtlich zu mir. Wie schafft er das nur? Annuniel, meine geliebte Freundin, Schwerster ich bete, dass es euch besser ergeht. Ich bin müde, muss aber weiter gehen. Immer weiter, immer weiter.  
  
I didn´t see Lord Aragorn smile  
He looks tired  
The time is worse  
And our journey hadn´t changed  
anything so far.  
Maybe thinks my Lord  
on his Eveningstar.  
He still loves her.  
I can feel it in the water  
I can smell it in the air.  
But I promise to help him  
become  
King Elessar of Gondor  
And even when it is the  
last thing in my  
Life!  
For my Love, for Middelearth!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
~  
  
Legolas durchforscht mit seinen Augen das ganze Gelände. Normalerweise erkennen seine Augen alles und jeden. Doch heute liegt der Nebel tief. An den Felsen bleiben einzelne Nebelfetzen hängen. " Ich bin durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen!", sagt Gimli. Im Morgengrauen hatten die drei schlecht gefrühstückt. So wie es üblich ist seit vielen Tagen.  
  
Plötzlich springt Legolas auf: " Ich sehe Sam. Er ist es wirklich!" Der Elb rennt auf ihn zu: " Samweis!" Der Hobbit bleibt nur stehen und starrt ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. Gimli lacht herzhaft auf: " Sam, du altes Haus!" Sam antwortet: " Ich bin verletzt!" Er zeigt auf seinen rechten Arm, welcher tiefe Schnittwunden vorweist. " Wer war das?", fragt Annuniel. Sam steigen Tränen in die Augen: " Herr Frodo! Herr Frodo wars." Annuniel nimmt seinen Arm. An manchen Stellen waren die Wunden von Blutkrusten überzogen und an anderen klebte nur Schmutz.  
  
~  
  
"A han noston ned `wilith!", flüstert Leyla. Aragorn blickt sie an:" Was fühlst du?" Leyla antwortet: " Schmerz, Leid vermischt mit Freud und Glück. Jemand ist gestorben zum Guten oder zum Bösen. Der Wind flüstert mir, dass es sich um Frodo handelt. Ich bete, dass er noch lebt und der Ring nicht in Saurons Hand ist. Es wird ein Spiel auf Zeit."  
  
~  
  
Sam hält seinen verwundeten Arm: " Herr Frodo wollte mich töten. Gollum hat er mit Stich schon aufgespießt. Aber er hat den Tod verdient. Er ist auf mich, seinen Freund losgegangen. Er ist verrückt. Er murmelte immer wieder " Mein Schatz ich tue es!" Dann bin ich davon gelaufen. " Annuniel legt Königskraut in seine Wunden. " Der Ring hat sich also des Ringträgers bemächtigt. Wann hast du ihn verlassen?" Sam schüttelt nur den Kopf: " Hier in Mordor habe ich jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Lang ist es her, ob Monate, Wochen oder Tage, kann ich euch nicht sagen. Verzeiht mir." Legolas lächelt: " Es macht nichts. Ruh dich aus, Sam du bist beherzend! Wir müssen Frodo einholen, bevor er den Feind Sauron den Ring zuspielt."  
  
~  
  
@ Twinkel: Merci fürs Lesen. Wann schreibst du wieder weiter?  
  
@Aragornromance: Danke *verbeug* Für dein sehr aufmunterndes Review. Hat mich total gefreut. Ist mal eine angenehme Abwechslung. ;o)  
  
@ Gimlisbraut: Danke für dein Kompliment. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
  
@ Elbin: Danke für das liebe Review. *megafreu*  
  
@ ArwenAbendstern: Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, denn du hast mein Kapitel mit dem Titel " Traum" nicht verstanden, denn Leyla träumt nur von Aragorn und deshalb schlafen sie nicht wirklich miteinander.  
  
~  
  
Vielen Dank für die netten Rückmeldungen. Ich habe meinen Penname geändert auf Anírona. Der Name kommt von Aníron. Der Ort wo Aragorn und Arwen sich kennen gelernt haben. *schwärm*  
  
Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews. Ich umarme euch eure Anírona 


	14. Lailas Geschichte

Bemerkung: Hallo alle zusammen! I am back. Ich schreibe meinen Hauptcharakter neu, da ich mich in elbischen Namen umgesehen habe. Eine Leyla gab es dort nicht, aber dafür eine Laila. Also dachte ich mir, dass mein Namen authentisch ist mit Tolkiens Namen ändere ich die Schreibweise. Nicht böse sein, da dieses Kapitel kurz wird.  
  
Lailas Geschichte  
  
Es regnet. Kälte breitet sich aus und es gibt keinen Funken Wärme. Mordor liegt im Regen verschleiert. Der Weg ist mit matschigen Schlamm gesäumt. Aragorn sieht zum ersten Mal erschöpft aus. Sein Blick ist gesengt und er wirkt träge. Er lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. Kein Strahlen mehr in seinen Augen. Nichts gleicht dem tapferen König, er sieht aus wie ein müder Wanderer.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so erlebe. So müde, so kraftlos. Ich mache mir Sorgen, was kann ich nur tun? Wir haben auch die Spur von Frodo verloren, irren umher. Und die Kälte vermischt mit Regen und Schlamm nimmt kein Ende. Ich hoffe, das Wetter ändert sich noch, sonst müssen wir jämmerlich erfrieren ohne Frodo gesehen zu haben. Frodo, ach Frodo wo steckst du nur? Ich bete darum, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Du musst noch am Leben sein und den Ring an deiner Brust tragen, sonst sind wir verloren. Frodo, Frodo halte durch und sei stark. Du muss für uns alle deine Stärke beweisen, nur so können wir Mittelerde vor seinen Untergang bewahren. Wir sehen das Auge des Feindes, können die Zeichen aber nicht mehr deuten. Was soll ich nur tun? Es gibt nichts was uns die Käte und die Müdigkeit erleichtern könnte. Oh, so müd, so müd bin ich. Wir müssen eine Rast machen, bevor wir zu Grunde gehen.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Laila nimmt ihn an der Hand. " Komm, lass uns eine Rast machen!" Unter einem verdorrten Baum breitet sie den Orkmantel aus. Dann klopft sie ihren Rucksack zu einem Polster zusammen. Sie legen sich hin und Laila wickelt ihren Umhang um Aragorn. " Wärmer!", lächelt sie. Aragorn lehnt sich zum ersten Mal an ihren Kopf an. Sie küsst seine Stirn. " Go to sleep..." streichelt sie durch sein Haar.  
  
##############################################  
  
Aragorn smiles: I am a sleep............This is a dream.  
  
Arwen: Then it is a good dream.  
  
Arwen kisses him slowly.  
  
Aragorn: Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha. (You told me once... this day would come.)  
  
Arwen: Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Laila. Han bâd lîn. ( It´s not the end..........it´s the beginning. You must go with Laila. That is your path. )  
  
Aragorn: Dolen i vâd o nin. (My path is hidden from me)  
  
Arwen: Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach. ( It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.)  
  
Aragorn: Arwen!  
  
Arwen: Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han ( your heart), estelio ammen. (If you trust nothing else... trust this ( your heart)... trust us.)  
  
Ein Mädchen mit hellbrauen, blonden Haar läuft um Aragorn herum. Arwen ist verschwunden. " Ilindor! Fang mich! Na los." Plötzlich fliegen Pfeile auf die spielenden Kinder. Das Mädchen flüchtet und versteckt sich. Eine Truppe Orks verschleppen den verwundeten Knaben. " Ilindor? Ilindor mein Bruder?", weint das Mädchen. " Mein Herr, habt Ihr meinen Bruder gesehen?", wischt sich das Kind eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Aragorn schüttelt den Kopf: " Lauf Heim!" Sie beginnt zu rennen und Aragorn folgt ihr. " Naneth, Naneth! Sie haben Ilindor. Meinen Bruder, Orks!"  
  
" Laila, geh nach Hause. Na los", befiehlt die Mutter ihrem Kind. " Auril, Auril sie haben unseren Sohn entführt.", rennt Glora zu ihrem Mann. Aragorn dreht sich und sieht einen Haufen orks auf die beiden zurennen. " Fliehe, mein Herz!", ruft Auril seiner Frau zu und zieht sein Schwert. Glora rennt ins Haus. " Enya mir! Was auch immer passiert. Du bleibst hier. Ich schenke dir mein Armband, möge es dich bschützen!", zum Abschied küsst sie ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. Glora geht nach draußen, bewaffnet mit ihrem Schwert. " Verschwinde Glora! Rette dich!", ruft Auril seiner Frau zu. Glora geht zwischen ihn und den Orks. Ein Ork schießt einen Pfeil auf sie. Glora sackt zusammen. " Für unsere Liebe!". Auril kniet sich zu seiner toten Frau. Ein Ork richtet sein Schwert über ihn und köpft Auril. Aragorn wendet sich ab und geht ins Haus. Laila sitzt hinter einem Kasten versteckt. Sie steht auf und will hinaus laufen. " Adar e Naneth! Naneth! ( Vater und Mutter!). Doch Aragorn hält sie zurück. " Dartho sí. ( Bleib hier)" Laila schlägt wild um sie. Aragorn haltet ihren Mund mit seiner Hand zu. " Sei still, sonst hören sie uns.", flüstert er. Nach einer Weile folgt ein grelles Licht. " Freie Völker wurden angegriffen, ohne Grund. Sauron wird das büsen! Im Galadriel, Laila aphado enni. ( Folge mir)", sagt eine wunderschöne Frau zu ihr. Sie verlässt Aragorn. " Mae govannen. Im Annuniel. Ich mag dich. Wir werden Freundinnen, richtig Schwester?", lächelt sie Laila zu und reicht ihr ihre Hand. Laila nimmt sie an. " Richtig!"  
  
Aragorn erwacht.  
  
#############################################  
  
So, das war die tragische Vergangenheit von Laila. Ich hoffe es hat euch  
gefallen!  
  
Für Twinkel: Danke für deine Unterstützung. Ich warte schon auf deine nächste Geschichte!  
  
Für EowynfromEdoras: Ein neues Gesicht. Ich kenne euer Gesicht! *gg* Dein Charakter kommt vielleicht noch, weiß ich aber noch nicht. Ich hoffe, du liest weiter.  
  
Für Gimlisbraut: Danke, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Ich umarme dich.  
  
Auf bald eure Anírona 


	15. Gegen die Zeit

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr da draußen! Endlich habe ich meine Widergewonnene Zeit zurück und das heißt für mich nichts anders, als an den Computer und ein weiteres Kapitel zu meiner Fic beisteuern. Ich habe meine Schreibblockade hinter mir und bin deshalb überglücklich. Namárie Anírona  
  
Gegen die Zeit  
  
Langsam sinkt sie in sich zusammen. Augen, Beine und ihre Gelenke kauern zusammen wie bei einem Menschen der vor Müdigkeit dahin geht. Annuniel ist erschöpft. Seid zwei Tage schleichen sie in Mordor herum und haben immer noch keinen Frodo gefunden. Legolas kniet sich zu ihr hin. " Steh auf! Wir müssen weiter.....!", er reicht ihr seine Hand und lächelt. Annuniel schließt die Augen und träumt sich für einen Augenblick davon. Sie spürt die Leichtigkeit des Windes in ihrem Haar. Die frische Morgenbrise hatte sie aufgeweckt. Neben ihr ruht Laila und nichts und niemand kann diese Atmosphäre zerstören, nicht einmal der Feind, der hinter der Ecke lauert und sie töten will. Annuniel legt ihr Buch zur Seite und geht auf ihren Balkon. Sie überblickt den weißen Wald, der in all seine Fassetten glitzert. Überall versteckt er kleine Kostbarkeiten die nur darauf warten, entdeckt zu werden. Doch niemand vermag sie zu finden, niemand vermag sie zu suchen. Die Sonne bedeckt das ganze Land, wie eine sorgende Mutter, die will, dass ihre Kinder nicht frieren. Niemand friert hier, niemanden ist kalt, denn alles erstrahlt in Wärme. Annuniel streckt ihre Arme und schließt die Augen noch ein einziges Mal wie sie die frische einatmen, noch einmal die Sonne genießen. Die Sonne hängt am Himmel wie ein Smaragd der in alle Richtungen funkelt wie ein Eiskristall. Plötzlich kommt Nithilian, ihr Jugendfreund und reiß sie aus ihrem Traum. Er reicht ihr eine weiße Lilie und schenkt sie ihr. " Hannon le! ( Ich danke dir)", verbeugt sie sich.  
  
** " Einst lebte eine Elbenmaid, so wie der Morgen hold, Ihr Kleid, Ihr Schuh war ein Geschmeid. Aus Silberglanz und Gold. Ein Sturm kam auf vom Norden her, Zur Nacht mit Urgewalt Und trieb das Schiff hinaus aufs Meer, Ins Dunkel ungestalt. Der Strand, der Berg verschwand in Dunst. Vertrübt und ungenau. Die Wogen trümten sich in Brunst und rollten schwer und grau. Noch schärfte Amroth seinen Blick. Noch suchte er die Stell, Das Schiff verfluchend- nicht zurück, Trug´s ihn nach zu Nimrodel zurück. Er selber herrschte einst im Wald. Ein König von Geblüht. Als Lóriens Macht noch golden galt, Und elbisch sang das Lied.", reißt Legolas Annuniel mit seinem Klagelied wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. " Doch drang kein Wort von Westen her, In unser Elbenland. Und keiner hörte jemals mehr von Amroth, der entschwand.", flüstert er leise sein Lied zu ende.  
  
**  
  
Annuniel steht auf: " Das ist wunderschön, Legolas. Ich habe es noch nie gehört." Dieser lächelt nur sanft: " Das ist auch kein Wunder, ich habe es von meinem Vater aus dem Düsterwald." Sam blicke hoch zum Schicksalsberg und wischte sich den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht: " Bald werden wir Herr Frodo finden, wohl oder übel. Und bald ist es beendet, bald."  
  
~  
  
" Ich war bei dem Tod deiner Eltern dabei", unterbricht Aragorn die Stille. Laila steigt hinauf und bleibt dann stehen. " Das kann nicht sein", spricht sie zurück. " Du warst doch nie zuvor in Lórien." Aragorn schüttelt leicht den Kopf: " Das stimmt nicht. Ich traf 2980 Arwen in Lórien und dort war ich ein Jahr. Als Arwen dann nach Bruchtal reiste, blieb ich und ich machte weite Wanderungen durch den Wald und einst traf ich auf dich. Mein Gedächtnis hat dieses Ereignis aus seiner Erinnerung verbannt. Doch ich träumte davon. Ich war dabei und habe dich aufgehalten." Laila lässt sich langsam zu Boden sinken. " Es stimmt, ein junger Mann hat mich vom Tod bewahrt. Doch wusste ich nicht, dass du es warst." Sanft streichelt Aragorn über ihre Handfläche. " Dann ist es uns bestimmt, dass wir zusammen sind." Dann küsst er die Fläche bis zu den Fingerspitzen. " Doch du trägst königliches Blut in dir und ich bin nur gewöhnlich!" Er küsst ihren Mund, berührt sanft ihre Wange. " Sag so etwas nicht, mein Herz. Du bist viel mehr als gewöhnlich. Du bist wunderschön, wie eine leichte Frühlingsbrise. Du bist meine Stärke."  
  
May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be you journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
" Glaubst du, dass es Frodo gut geht?", fragt Laila. Aragorn senkt seinen Blick und lässt einzelne Sandkörner durch seine Hand rinnen. " Ich weiß es nicht. Der Ring wird schwerer. Ich hoffe, dass Sam noch bei ihm ist, er wird ihm die fehlende Kraft ersetzen.", antwortet er. Laila steht auf: " Es würde keinen Grund, geben warum Sam seinen Herrn verlassen sollte." Aragorn wirft ein: " Doch der Ring. Wenn er Besitz von Frodo ergriffen hat, so wie es Galadriel einst vorhersagte, dann wird der Ring auf jeden Fall Sam aus den Weg räumen. Da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Sollte dies geschehen und Frodo irrt da draußen alleine, sind wir verloren. Das Auge wird den Ring zu sich leiten, Frodo töten und Schatten hervorziehen. Das wäre das Ende aller freien Völker Mittelerdes. Orks würden das Land über rennen und jeden und alles töten was sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Wir wären dann Sklaven gegen unseres Willens und müssten nur einem dienen, dem Feind.", profizeit er. Laila nimmt ihn an der Hand.  
  
***  
  
Doch dies, wird nicht geschehen my Lord. Ich sah dich auf einem schönen Ross, in edler Rüstung. Du warst der König und du durchzogst die Armeen mit deiner Anmut. Du warst tapfer und jeder feierte deinen Namen. Du wirst nicht scheitern mein Herr und Sauron wird sterben. Er muss bezahlen für all seine Untaten. Er wird es auch. Es ist schön, dass ich diese Gewissheit in meinem Herzen tragen darf und oft fällt es mir schwer nicht darüber mit dir zu sprechen, doch ich darf keinen Einfluss auf die Zukunft nehmen. Ich bin ein Teil der Gegenwart und ich habe nur einen Vorteil und zwar, dass es mir erlaubt ist in den heiligen Spiegel der Galadriel zu blicken. Ich tat dies nur einmal und da sah ich meinen König, Elessar. Leider war mir aber der Weg versperrt. Ich sah nicht den Weg der zu diesem Ziel führte. Ich sah auch nicht wie es um den Hobbit Frodo stand. Ob er es schafft, oder sein Leben lässt. Dies ist mir unklar und doch sagt mir mein Herz, dass wir bald dies Rätselslösung finden werden. Ich bin froh die Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu dürfen und ich liebe ihn über alles. Ob er das denn ahnt? Oder ob er in Gedanken immer noch bei Arwen ist? Sie ist jetzt in den Unsterblichen Landen und somit weit von dieser Welt entfernt. Ich muss mir keine Sorgen um diese Liebe machen, da sie sich gegen ihn und für ihr Volk entschieden hat. Nichts steht der unseren im Wege. Aragorn macht mich glücklich und das schon die ganze Zeit. Ich bin bereit um mit ihm den Bund einzugehen.  
  
***  
  
Auch er ergreift jetzt meine Hand. " Komm, lass uns gehen. Der Weg ist noch weit. Und ich folge einer Spur. Wenn wir Glück haben ist es Frodo, den wir da verfolgen." Ich lächle ihn an. " Das wäre wohl die beste Nachricht seid Tagen oder?" Aragorn entgegnet: " Du meinst wohl seid Wochen. Wenn wir Frodo einholen, ist er nicht mehr allein und wir können ihn Kraft schenken und mit ihn in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges gehen, den Ring zerstören und dann frei sein. Für immer!"  
  
~  
  
Annuniel geht mit einem Topf auf Gimli zu. " Hier, mein Freund iss etwas." Gimli brummt: " Ich will Fleisch, einen Braten mit Kartoffeln oder eine leckere Hühnerkeule. Ich träume von Essen!" Annuniel lacht auf und setzt sich. Dann schenkt sie in seine Schale die Suppe ein. " Es ist nicht viel, aber es hält dich warm, mein Freund." Er zieht an seiner Pfeife. " Geht es unserem Prinzchen gut? Er ist so schweigsam und für mich sieht er traurig aus.", fragt er sie. Annuniel schüttelt den Kopf: " Ich glaube es geht ihm gut. Ich gehe dann mal zu Sam. Ich lasse dir noch ein Stück Lembas hier. Schlaf gut und träum von deinem Essen!", mit diesen Worten verlässt sie den Zwerg. Sie setzt sich zu Sam. " Darf ich?!" Sam nickt und gibt ihr seinen Wasserbeutel. " Hier, eine warme Suppe." Sam kramt in seinem Rucksack und reicht ihr ein kleines Kästchen. " Was ist das?". Sam gibt ihr zur Antwort: " Das sind die feinsten Kräuter aus dem Beutels End. Ich wollte sie für ein Brathähnchen aufbewahren, doch denke ich, dass wir hier keines bekommen. Es ist wirklich das feinste." Annuniel macht das Kästchen wieder zu: " Es ist wirklich etwas besonderes, ein Stück Heimat! Bewahre es.", sie reicht es ihm wieder. Sam lächelt und schaut in den Himmel. " Ich hoffe, Herrn Frodo geht es gut." Sie streichelt ihn übers Haar: " Mach dein Herz nicht unnötig schwer, Sam. Wir finden ihn. Nun schlafe, kleiner Hobbit. Schlafe!", dann geht sie zu Legolas. Sie legt sich zu seiner rechten Seite. " Was bedrückt dich, enya mellon?", dreht sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. " Es ist nichts! Glaubst du dass es Laila gut geht?" Annuniel schließt ihre Augen: " Ja ganz sicher. Sie hat ja einen starken Beschützer zur Seite! Nun schließt auch Legolas die seinen.  
  
Für Susa: Erste Dank geht an meinen Zweitleser! *g*  
  
Für Twinkel: Danke, dass du mich immer wieder aufmunterst zum Weiterschreiben. *verbeug*  
  
Für Gimlisbraut: Ich mag Gimli auch so gerne wie du doch lieber ist mir Aragorn.  
  
Für Eowyn: Danke für dein nettes Review. Ich freue mich, dass du weiterliest.  
  
Ich umarme euch eure Anírona :o) 


	16. Estel heißt Hoffnung

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich habe den Titel meiner Fic geändert. Jetzt heißt sie Alagos. Das ist elbisch und heißt Windsturm. Schön oder?! Da ich vor einiger Zeit Lailas Vergangenheit geschrieben habe, folgt jetzt Aragorns. Und ich heiße meinen Betareader GANDALF herzlich Willkommen an Bord. Merci!   
  
Estel heißt Hoffnung   
  
Nacht bricht herein, die Wolken ziehen heraus und erste Tropfen finden sich auf Lailas Mantel wieder. Sie wurde jede Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt und konnte sie weder deuten noch eine Nachricht darin erkennen. Diese Träume spiegeln Trauer vermischt mit Schmerz in einem See von Tränen. Aragorn nimmt sie immer wieder in den Arm, wenn sie schweißgebadet aufwacht und die Wirklichkeit vom Traum nicht mehr unterscheiden kann. Er flüstert ihr mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme zu, dass sie in Sicherheit sei bei ihm. Nichts werde ihr geschehen solange er über sie wacht. Der Tod wird jemanden heimsuchen und eine Ansichtskarte versteckt in Trauer hinterlassen. Doch Laila wollte nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung kommen, denn sie konnte noch so lange darüber nachdenken, Antwort würde sie aber trotzdem keine finden. Meist spiegeln ihre Träume die Zukunft und haben eine ganz bestimmte Bedeutung. Wenn jemand sterben sollte und es wäre Lailas Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen, dann sah sie sein Gesicht. Aber immer in diesem Moment erwacht sie. Es ist merkwürdig. Wie sollte sie jemanden retten von dem sie nicht einmal das Gesicht kannte? Aber mit den ganzen Grübeleien verliert sie wieder einmal das Wesentliche aus dem Auge. Sie muss Aragorn ansehen und lächeln. Wie kann man nur so viel für jemanden empfinden, den man erst kennen gelernt hat? Es scheint ihr, als würde sie ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben kennen.   
  
***   
  
Aragorn betrachtet einen Schmetterling der gerade auf seiner Hand gelandet ist. Er schlägt seine leichten, weißen Flügel auf und ab und versucht wieder davon zu fliegen. „ Ach mein Sohn! Mit den Schmetterlingen, ist es wie mit der Liebe...... unbeschwert beflügelt und einfach wunderschön", lächelt Arathorn ihm zu. Die Sonne strahlt in ihren wunderschönsten gelb Töne. Es ist ein Frühlingstag 29 320 des dritten Zeitalters. Der Vater nimmt neben seinem Sohn Platz: „ Hier mein Sohn, iss, damit aus dir einmal etwas Vernünftiges wird!" Er bietet Aragorn ein Stück Brot an. Dieser nimmt es dankend an: „ Vater, was sind Elben?" Arathorn lässt seinen Blick über den Waldrand schweifen. „ Elben sind Lichtwesen, wunderschön und unsterblich. Unsterblich heißt, dass sie ewig Leben können, wenn ihr Körper nicht verletzt wird. Elben sind die schönsten Geschöpfe die auf Mittelerde verweilen. Merke dir eins, mein Sohn, du musst die anderen Völker immer so akzeptieren wie sie sind. Sie alle haben andere Bräuche, Sitten und Traditionen, doch sie schätzen auch uns Menschen. Das darfst du nie vergessen, mein Junge!", erklärt er ihm. Aragorn springt auf und macht eine Rolle. „ Vater! Werde ich einmal Elben zu Gesicht bekommen? Werden wir einmal auf sie treffen?" „ Gewiss, in ferner Zukunft gewiss, Aragorn." Dann legt sich der kleine Aragorn ins Gras und schaut in den Himmel. Wolken kommen und ziehen wieder an ihm vorbei. Mit einem Satz hat sich sein Vater zu ihm gelegt. „ Diese Wolke sieht aus wie ein Pferd!", scherzt Aragorn. Sein Vater lacht und hält ihn hoch, dann legt er ihn auf seine Brust. Aragorn blickt zu seinem Vater: „ Augenblick verweile, ich will immer hier bleiben!", ruft er. „ Das tun alle, die solche Zeiten durchleben. Aber es liegt nicht in ihrer Macht dies zu entscheiden. Du musst nur entscheiden, was du mit der Zeit anfangen willst, die dir gegeben ist!", spricht er und richtet sich auf. Dann nimmt er den Kleinen an der Hand: „ Komm, lass uns gehen. Meine Arbeit ist getan, mein Sohn! Doch merke dir eins, mein Sohn. Wer seine innere Bestimmung erfüllt, weiß alles, was er wissen muss." Aragorn nickt und lächelt ihm zu. Doch zu dieser Zeit verstand er die weisen Worte seines Vaters noch nicht .... Doch schon all zu schnell wird ihre Idylle zerstört und sollte von nun an nie wieder sein.  
  
Plötzlich laufen Horden von Orks auf sie zu. Arathorn ergreift sein Schwert: „ Lauf! Na geh schon und bring dich in Sicherheit!" Aragorn rennt ohne um zu blicken und versteckt sich hinter einem Felsen. Er hört die Geräusche von einem Kampf wie Stahl auf Stahl trifft und blickte vorsichtig über den Felsen zu seinem Vater. Dieser bekämpft jeden einzelnen bis zum Tod. Doch in einem Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit trifft ein Ork ihn und er wird verletzt. Sein Sohn kann dies nicht mehr mit ansehen. Verzweifelt versucht er seinem Vater zu helfen und bewirft die Orks mit Steinen. Als Arathorn den letzten Ork mit seinem Schwert aufspießt, sinkt er zu Boden und rennt Aragorn auf ihn zu. „ Vater, Vater!" Blut strömt aus seiner Nase und er steht auf. „ Aragorn, es geht mir gut, lass uns Heim gehen!" Er umarmt seinen Vater und nimmt ihn an der Hand, Tränen der Erleichterung sind in seinen Augen. Doch der Tag sollte nicht gut ausgehen. Plötzlich holt ein Uruk-Hai aus und verwundet Arathorn schwer. Die gewaltige Axt knallt auf seinen ungeschützten Kopf. Mit einem knackenden Geräusch zerbrach die Schädeldecke und Blutströme quollen hervor. Überwältigt sinkt er zu Boden nieder, wie eine verwelkte Blume. Aragorn hält noch immer seine Hand und bleibt entsetzt stehen. Er war wie versteinert und konnte dem Schauspiel nur mit aufgerissenen Augen beiwohnen. Der Uruk-Hai holt abermals für seinen letzten, vernichtenden Schlag aus. Arathorn, Aragorns Vater wird an einem sonnigen Tag erschlagen. Nun nimmt Aragorn zum ersten Mal Arathorns Schwert in die Hand und rammt dieses in die Bauchdecke des Feindes. Dann zieht er das blutverschmierte Schwert heraus und köpft den Uruk-Hai mit ungehaltener Wut. „ Das ist für meinen Vater!", weint er bitterlich. Er kniet neben seinem gefallen Vater nieder und umarmt ihn. Erst jetzt lässt er den Tränen freien Lauf und fühlt wie sich eine Leere in seinem Herzen breit macht.   
  
Verzweifelt rennt der Kleine nach Hause. Dort berichtet er seiner Mutter vom Tod seines Vaters. Diese gewährt sich keine Zeit zur Trauer, sondern packt hastig den Koffer und nimmt ihn an die Hand: „ Mein Schatz, wir müssen von hier fort. Hier sind wir nicht mehr sicher. Wir reisen zum Herrn Elrond nach Bruchtal. Magst du das Schöne Volk sehen?" Sanft streichelt sie ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Weine nicht... es wird alles wieder gut, mein Sohn, das verspreche ich dir. Das Schöne Volk ist sehr nett."   
  
Sie reiten Tag und Nacht ohne eine Rast einzulegen. Am fünften Tag kommen sie dann erschöpft im Bruchtal an. Gilran legt Aragorn sofort schlafen und unterhält sich später in der Bibliothek mit einem besorgten Elrond: „ Ich will mein Kind beschützen. Hier wähne ich ihn in Sicherheit. Tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich jedoch, dass man ihn ein Leben lang verfolgen wird... dass mein Sohn seinem Schicksal niemals entrinnen kann. Ihr Elben wisst das Schwert der Könige neu zu schmieden. Doch nur Aragorn besitzt die Macht es zu führen. Er ist jetzt nämlich der Letzte seines Geblühtes, einen anderen gibt es nicht. Und aus diesem Grund, bitt ich euch seine Herkunft geheim zu halten bis die Zeit reif ist. Ihr habt ein gutes Herz, mein Herr!" Elrond blickt aus dem Fenster: „ Doch was macht Ihr, Gilraen?" Sie steht auf und antwortet ihm: „ Ich habe nichts zu befürchten, wenn ich mein Kind in Sicherheit weiß. Ich gehe zurück in meine Heimat, in den Norden. Er wird mich hier nicht vermissen, das weiß ich gewiss. Ihr werdet euch gut um ihn kümmern. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Doch habe ich einen Wunsch der mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Könntet Ihr mich hier zusammen mit meinen Mann Arathorn begraben?" Elrond nimmt ihre Hand und schaut ihr tief in die Augen: „ Nach deinem Ende soll dir dein Wunsch erfüllt werden." Gilraen verbeugt sich „ Hannon le! ( Ich danke dir)" Und die Mutter verabschiedet sich von ihrem Kind. „ Hier wirst du sicher sein, mein Schatz. Niemand kann dir etwas zu leide tun. Ich liebe dich und werde immer bei dir sein." Sie küsst seine Stirn. Aragorn fließt eine Träne über seine Wange. „ Wiedersehen Mama", winkt ihr der Kleine hinterher. Elrond hebt Aragorn auf: „ Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich lieben wie meinen eigenen Sohn." Dann setzt er ihn wieder ab. „ Ich bin von nun an dein neuer Ada und taufe dich auf den Namen Estel. Estel heißt Hoffnung und du bist unsere Hoffnung für die Zukunft....."   
  
***   
  
Für Twinkel: Danke für dein liebes Review, du bist eine tolle Verteidigerin! :o)   
  
Für Gandalf: Merci, danke, danke für dein Zweitlesen! Du bist ein Schatz, ich liebe dich!   
  
Für EowynfromEdoras: Danke, danke *verbeug* Ich finde, dass Elbisch die schönste Sprache der Welt ist. Ich hab das viele Elbisch aus dem Internet. Die Wörter findet man unter: www.siderin.de Viel Spass damit!   
  
So, das wars von mir für euch, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bis bald eure Anírona 


	17. Men an guruth

Bemerkung: Hallo! Herzlichwillkommen zu meinem neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Ich freue mich immer auf Reviews. Also denn, auf bald. Eure Anírona Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.   
  
Men an guruth   
  
( Weg zum Tod)   
  
Aragorn folgt immer den Spuren und sie gehen querfeldein durch ganz Mordor. Die beiden müssen acht geben, dass sie nicht von Orks gefasst werden. Je mehr Stunden verrinnen, desto mehr Lebenschancen für Frodo schwinden. Es wird eine Frage der Zeit, wann Sauron sich des Ringes bemächtigt. Allein ist Frodo hilflos wie ein Reh, dass der Feind im Visier hat. Es ist gefährlich und der Feind zieht seine Schlinge enger und enger, bis die freien Männer Gondors nicht mehr atmen können. Ihr König ist nicht bei ihnen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit bereitet sich in den Augen der Menschen und verbreitet sich in Windeseile, bis ganz Mittelerde davon bedeckt ist. Die Reiter Rohans wurden um Hilfe angefleht aber bis sie zu Minas Tirith kommen, wird es zu spät sein. Doch Mut, Stärke und Ergeiz sind Eigenschaften der edlen Söhne Gondors. Um diese Eigenschaften weiß Aragorn und er wird einen Weg finden müssen, um ihnen wieder Hoffnung bringen zu können. Laila nimmt ihn an der Hand. „ Wir sind nur noch ein paar Stunden vom Schicksalsberg entfernt. Er muss hier irgendwo sein."Aragorn nickt ihr zu und sein Blick schweift zum Eingang des Feuerberges.   
  
~   
  
Sam legt seinen Rucksack zur Seite und nimmt einen Schluck Wasser aus seinem Beutel. „ Wir haben kein Wasser mehr, Herr Legolas!"Der Elb schüttelt den Kopf. „ Ich habe noch eines. Keine Sorge mein Freund. Wir werden bald wieder nach Hause gehen!"Gimli nimmt Annuniel zur Seite: „ Seit einem stinkenden Tag gehen wir im Kreis herum, kannst du unserem Prinzchen sagen, dass er endlich einmal einen anderen Weg suchen soll. Ich kenn diese Gegend nun schon auswendig."Annuniel lacht und rennt dann zu Legolas nach vorne: „ Wir gehen immer den selben Weg! Das ist aussichtslos, mein Freund!"Legolas flüstert: „ Gar nichts ist aussichtslos. Vielleicht erinnert Sam sich an den Platz an dem er Frodo verlassen hat!"Annuniel lächelt: „ Kluges Bürschchen!"und geht dann wieder zurück zu den anderen.   
  
~  
  
Plötzlich sieht Aragorn einen kleinen Hobbit auf einem Fels sitzen. Er rennt auf ihn zu. „ Frodo!"Der Hobbit schießt auf und richtet sein Schwert gegen ihn. „ Verschwinde!"Laila und Aragorn bleiben vor ihm stehen. „ Mein Freund, endlich haben wir dich gefunden! Er will auf ihn zu gehen, doch er bedroht ihn mit seinem Schwert. „ Er gehört mir, er ist mein. Mein Schaaatz! Ich geb ihn nicht her, Fremder!"Aragorn streckt seine Hand aus. „ So beruhige dich doch, mein Freund. Ich bin's Streicher. Der gute alte Streicher. Wir trafen uns einst im Tänzelnden Ponny. Ich schwor dir ewige Treue. Ich werde dich mit meinem Schwert beschützen, sagte ich im Elronds Rat, erinnerst du dich nicht?"Frodo springt auf einen Stein und schreit: „ Lügner! Dieb! Verschwinde! Ich kenne keinen Streicher und niemand hat mir Treue geschworen! Du bist mein Feind. Ein stinkender Mensch, der den Ring will, wie einst Boromir. Ihr Menschen wollt nur die Macht des Einen, doch du wirst sie nicht von mir bekommen, niemals! Er gehört mir, mir allein. Mein Schaaaaatz!"Laila geht auf ihn zu: „ Wir sind deine Freunde. Trasto pigin Perian! ( Ruhig kleiner Hobbit). Wir sind gekommen um dir zu helfen. Im Laila o Lórien. Goeol cen law! ( Fürchte dich nicht).", so verbeugt sie sich vor ihm. Frodo senkt sein Schwert: „ Diese Worte klingen schön, doch vermag mein Herz sie nicht zu übersetzen. Und jetzt geht, bevor ich euch noch Unheil bringe. Ich brachte es schon vielen. Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen, nicht einmal ich selbst vermag mir zu helfen. Ihr seid hier nicht willkommen."Aragorn schüttelt den Kopf: „ Das ist nicht wahr. Du gehörst am wenigsten hier her. Dein Zuhause ist das Auenland, mein Freund. Doch zuvor müssen wir den Einen zerstören. Dann kannst du wieder nach Hause gehen."Frodo senkt traurig seinen Blick: „ Nach Hause, nach Hause will ich. Ich will an den Fluss von Beutelsend. Und ich will wieder in Frieden leben, doch mein Herz erlaubt es mir nicht. Es will nur den einen Ring besitzen und mehr nicht. Mein Herr Sauron ruft mich, doch ich irre nur in seinem Land umher!"Dann steht er wieder auf und schreit: „ Doch ihr könnt ihn mir nicht wegnehmen! Ihr nicht! Niemals. Er gehört mir, mir allein. Ich wurde auserwählt und sonst niemand!"Dann beginnt er zu laufen so schnell er konnte. Laila und Aragorn verfolgen ihm. Mit einem Satz springt Aragorn auf Frodo und packt ihn. „ So nimm doch Vernunft an, mein Freund."Dann reißt er die Kette mit seinem Ring von seinem Hals ab. „ Wenn du keine Kraft mehr hast, werde ich ihn zerstören."Frodo holt aus und verletzt Aragorn an seiner Hand.   
  
~   
  
Sam hüpft freudig auf: „ Ich sehe den Eingang! Dort oben. Frodo muss hier irgendwo sein, das spüre ich ganz deutlich und außerdem sind wir in gut einer Stunde beim Eingang. Endlich hat diese ganze Odyssee ein Ende, endlich!"Annuniel umarmt aus Freude Gimli und Sam springt immer noch auf und ab. „ Wir haben aber immer noch keinen Frodo gefunden, mein lieber Samweis. Es mag ja sein, das dort oben der Eingang ist, aber woher sollen wir wissen, ob Frodo wirklich da oben ist? Er könnte sich auch auf den Weg zu dem Auge gemacht haben. Möglich wäre es wohl."Dann setzt er sich hin. „ Aber mir ist es recht, mir ist alles recht, ich will nur ein Ende dieser Reise haben und das möglichst schnell und möglichst bald."Gimli legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter: „ Das tun alle, die solche Zeiten durchleben, das tun wir alle!"Annuniel klatscht in die Hände und muntert ihre Gruppe auf: „ Kommt! Lasst die Köpfe nicht hängen, ich fühle, dass wir Frodo finden werden. Heute ist ein guter Tag und wir werden siegen. Lasst uns den Berg besteigen. Je schneller wir oben sind desto schneller können wir den einen Ring zerstören und desto schneller sind wir wieder zu Hause."Sam erhebt sich und lächelt: „ Zuhause, ja dort will ich ins Auenland zu meinen Äpfelbäumen und in meinen Garten!"Gimli schwingt seine Axt über seine Schulter und packt Legolas. „ Na, los du faules, verwöhntes Prinzchen, erheb deinen Allerwertesten und lass uns gehen bevor die Nacht herein bricht und meine guten Augen den Weg nicht mehr sehen können! Und so bricht die Gruppe zur letzten Station ihrer Reise auf.   
  
~   
  
Mit einem Satz springt Frodo auf Laila und zieht sein Schwert heraus. Aragorn steht immer noch versteinert mit dem Ring in der Hand auf dem auf dem Felsen. Frodo schreit: „ Gib ihn mir zurück, Mensch! Du bekommst ihn nicht, du hast ihn nicht verdient. Es ist mein, mein Schaaaaatz."Er drückt sein Schwert Stich an Lailas Hauptschlagader und würgt sie. „ Frodo! Lass mich gehen! Hat der Ring nicht schon genug Leid gebracht?", versucht Laila ihn zu beruhigen. „ Sei still! Du sprichst kein Wort, Elbin!", zischt dieser nur. Nun geht Aragorn auf ihn zu. „ Lass sie aus dem Spiel. Sie hat und wird dir nichts tun! Das ist nur eine Sache zwischen mir und dir."In seiner rechten Hand hält er die Kette an dem der Ring baumelt. „ Bleib stehen! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld. Geh keinen Schritt weiter, oder ich werde ihr die Kehle durch schlitzen! Gib mir den Ring, Mensch. Na los!", brüllt er Aragorn an. Er geht einen Schritt weiter und reicht ihm den Ring. „ Frodo ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", schnaubt Laila. Frodo packt den Ring und reißt sein Schwert durch Lailas Hals. Dann stoßt er sie zu Boden und bewundert seinen Ring. „ Mein eigen, mein Schatz! Endlich bist du wieder bei mir."Aragorn nimmt sein Elbenseil. „ Alles in Ordnung, mein Herz?" Laila nickt nur und erhebt sich wieder. Aragorn packt den Hobbit von hinten und fesselt ihm die Arme. Der Hobbit schlägt wild um sich und schreit: „ Verräter! Wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du nur. Tod, den Tod wünsche ich dir!"   
  
~   
  
Ein Wind streift durch Annuniels Haar. „ Oh bei den Valar! Laila, es ist etwas passiert!", flüstert sie Legolas zu. Er starrt sie ratlos an. „ Es geht ihr nicht gut, es geht meiner Seelenverwandte nicht gut. Sie befinden sich vor dem Eingang. Wir müssen da rauf, wir müssen uns beeilen. Jemand hat sie verletzt und Blut, so viel Blut fließt. Legolas!"Annuniel kommen Tränen über die Wangen. „ Es geht meiner Freundin Laila nicht gut!"Legolas nimmt sie an der Hand. „ Wir müssen schneller weiter, Gimli, komm! Sam beeile dich es geht um Leben und Tod!"   
  
~  
  
Für Gandalf: Danke für dein Zweitlesen, du bist mir eine gorße Hilfe. Hab dich lieb.   
  
Für Twinkel: Merci für deine Unterstützung!   
  
Für EowynfromEodras: Danke *verneig* für dein nettes Review!   
  
Für Gimlisbraut: Du hast Recht, Herr der Ringe ohne Aragorn und Legolas wäre nicht Herr der Ringe. *gg*   
  
Für Estel: Dein Name trägt Hoffnung in sich. Ich freue mich über deine netten Worte und danke dir, dass du eine neue Leserinnen bist.  
  
Ich gratuliere Peter Jackson, Elija Wood, Viggo Mortesen, Orlando Bloom, Liv Tyler und Miranda Otto zu ihren Filmen und den 11 Oscars. *verbeug* Ihr habt sie wirklich verdient. Ich liebe euch! Euer Fan Anírona 


	18. Abschied einer großen Liebe

Bemerkung: Ich danke euch, dass ihr jetzt schon so lange mit dabei seid und so einen wichtigen Teil in meiner Geschichte spielt. Ohne euch hätte ich oft nicht den Weg gefunden weiter zu schreiben. *verneig* Thanx for your support!   
  
Abschied einer großen Liebe   
  
Blut fließt aus seiner Nase, doch er ist nicht bereit aufzuhören. Er ballt seine Hand zu einer Faust und ruft: „ Du kannst mich nicht besiegen! Du nicht!"Mit seinem Zauberstab rennt er auf Saruman zu. Dieser lässt mit hellem Licht einen Schutzmantel erscheinen. Doch er ist zu schwach für Gandalf. Der Weiße durchdringt ihn und nimmt seinen Feind in den Würgegriff. „ Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du allein über Mittelerde hättest herrschen können? Welchen Narren hat Sauron an dir gefressen? Kannst du mir das sagen? Du warst nur eine billige Marionette für ihn und jetzt wo du Hilfe brauchst, lässt er dich im Stich!", zischt Gandalf. Mit einem heftigen Ruck schleudert er ihn gegen die Wand. Dieser bricht zusammen wie ein gewöhnlicher Wurm und dann winselt er: „ So lass mich doch! Du hast hier in Isengard keine Macht!"Mit seinem Zauberstab drückt er ihn an die Wand. „ Schweig! Du hast mich nicht getötet und du wirst auch nicht meine Freunde töten! Narr. Wie kannst du es wagen dich mit dem Feind zu verbinden und dann noch glauben, dass du mit dem Leben davon kommen wirst. Niemals, wirst du lebendig hier raus kommen, hörst du? Niemals!" Dann nimmt er seinen Zauberstab und bricht ihn in zwei. Somit hat Saruman all seine Kraft verloren. „ Der weiße Rat hat dies beschlossen. Du sollst niemals mehr eine Macht dieser Erde besitzen. Und nun wirst du durch meine Hand sterben, denn es ist vorbei und deine Macht in Isengard hat ihr Ende. Die Ents werden ihn säubern und zu einem Wald machen. Niemand mehr wird diesen Boden hier als Isengard betreten.", sagt Gandalf noch. Dann richtet er seinen Stab auf ihn und spricht die Worte des Todes. Saruman fällt auf den Boden und schließt seine Augen. Nun ist es vorbei und bald wird Mittelerde auch noch von seinem letzten Feind gesäubert sein. Ein weißer Strahl schießt auf Saruman und er sackt tot zusammen. Gandalf hat über sein Leben gerichtet und er würde es mit jedem machen, der es wagt, Mittelerde zu vernichten.   
  
Er geht auf den Balkon und sieht weit entfernt sein Truppen! Sie stapfen zum letzten freien Land der Menschen nach Gondor. „ Dieser Kampf wird viel Blut vergießen, doch es ist nicht umsonst. Die Zeit der Elben schwindet, doch die Zeit der großen Könige wird hereinbrechen. Gandalf lächelt und bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wird. Ein kleiner Mann kauert in der Ecke und hofft, dass er dort versteckt bleibt. Gandalf dreht sich um und schreit: „ Grima! Wie töricht von dir zu glauben, dass dich meine Augen nicht entdecken!"Grima schleicht mit geduckter Haltung zu ihm hervor. „ Ich wollte immer nur das Beste für die Menschen."Gandalf lacht auf und holt seinen Stab. „ Ja das wolltest du wohl und deshalb hast du dich auch zu ihm gesellt. Du hast den König Rohans vergiftet und deshalb werde ich nun über dich richten, mein lieber Grima Schlangenzunge. Hier ist nicht dein Platz und ich will nicht, dass du das Böse hier wieder errichten wirst, wenn ich weg reite. Du bist kein großer Zauberer, du bist ein kleiner, dreckiger Wurm, und deshalb verdienst du das Leben nicht."Grima legt sich vor die Füße Gandalfs. „ So, lass mich leben. So lass mich doch leben! Ich habe dir nie etwas zu leide getan, mein gütiger, weißer Zauberer. Ich verehre euren weißen Rat und ich wünschte ich wäre einer von euch."Ganadalf sieht ihn an: „ Lüge! Alles Lüge, das da aus deinem Mund kommt. Wie kannst du es nur glauben, dass ich die Wahrheit nicht von der Lüge unterscheiden kann. Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Flamme gegangen um mit dir trügerische Worte zu wechseln."Er zieht seinen Mantel an und streckt seine Hand auf Grima aus. „ Und nun verabschiede dich und komm nie wieder in diese Welt zurück!"Tot fällt der kleine Grima Schlangenzunge zusammen. „ Jetzt wird niemand mehr Isengard wieder auferstehen lassen. Ich habe genug Zeit mit euch Narren vertan, ich muss zu Frodo und den anderen. Mein Herz sagt mir, dass es ihnen nicht gut geht.", murmelt er vor sich hin. Er steigt hinauf zum Turm und lässt von seiner Hand einen Schmetterling aufsteigen. „ So soll es sein. Ich werde mit euch Alder fliegen und bin schneller in Mordor!", ruft er hinaus. Und drei Alder fliegen um den Turm. Auf einem nimmt er selbst Platz und nun fliegen sie in Richtung Mordor, wo die Schatten wachsen.   
  
~   
  
Annuniel und die anderen müssen sich mit dem Geröll und dem Gestein herumplagen. Plötzlich rutscht Annuniel wieder aus und stürzt zurück. Legolas rennt den Weg zurück und hilft ihr auf. „ Hast du dich verletzt?", er reicht ihr seine Hand. Annuniel schüttelt den Kopf: „ Nein, mir geht es gut. Ach, wenn wir doch schon bei ihr wären. Es ist alles so schrecklich und so verkehrt in dieser Welt!"Legolas blickt nach oben: „ Ist Laila denn allein? Oder ist Aragorn bei ihr? Er wird sie heilen, das weiß ich. Es wird ihr gut gehen. Hab keine Sorge. Mach dein Herz nicht unnötig schwerer, Annuniel."Annuniel wischt sich eine Träne weg und sagt: „ Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zu gestoßen ist. Sie ist doch wie eine Schwester für mich. Verstehst du? Sie ist meine Seelenverwandte und wenn ihre Seele leidet, dann leidet auch die meine."Sam lässt sich fallen. „ Ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist zu schwer! Es ist vorbei, wir können Herrn Frodo nicht mehr helfen. Wir kommen zu spät. Ach, wäre ich doch nur bei ihm geblieben, dann könnten wir jetzt den Ring zerstören und alles wäre gut. Doch ich dummer, fetter Hobbit muss mir ja vor lauter Schiss in die Hose machen und davon laufen. Verdammt! Ich hätte ihm helfen können, aber nein. Meine Wunde ist verheilt und er wollte mich nicht töten. Er ist doch mein bester Freund. Der Ring wollte mich haben, es war der Ring!"Gimli hilft ihn auf: „ Steh auf kleiner Hobbit, steh auf und mach dich bereit. Bereit für den letzten Teil unserer Reise. Du hast Frodo nicht verlassen, denn du warst in deinem Herzen immer bei ihm mein Freund. Und jeder hat Angst, auch ich, der sture Zwerg, hat Angst, das ist ganz natürlich. Wir haben alle nur ein Herz in unserer Brust und wenn es für die richtige Sache schlägt, dann haben wir schon gewonnen!"Sam lächelt und schmeißt seinen Rucksack über seine Schultern. „ Dann lasst uns gehen! Und wir werden siegen! Einmal mehr bin ich ein stolzer Hobbit auf dieser Reise und Sauron soll sich hüten mit uns Hobbits anzulegen!"er springt auf und geht weiter. Der Rest folgt ihm.   
  
~   
  
***   
  
Langsam sinke ich zu Boden, wie ein fallendes Blatt von seinem Baum. Was ist geschehen, warum hat Frodo das gemacht. Ich blute und mein Hals schmerzt. Warum musste er sein Schwert mit meinem Blut beflecken, wir wollten ihm doch nur helfen. Er muss so eine schwere Bürde mit sich herumtragen und wir hätten ihm geholfen und ein Stück getragen, ein Stück weiter in den Schicksalsberg. Wir hätten es geschafft und alles wäre am Ende gut geworden, alle hätten in Frieden gelebt und wir Elben hätten ein schönes, friedliches Mittelerde verlassen. Doch nun ist es zu spät, ich werde hier sterben und nie die Unsterblichen Lande sehen. Verzeih mir Annuniel, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Verzeiht mir, meine Herrin Galadriel, ich habe versagt und den Ring nicht zerstören können. Ich wollte dies alles nicht! Und verzeih mir mein Herz, verzeih mir mein geliebter Aragorn. Ich muss nun gehen und dich für immer verlassen. Mir wird plötzlich so kalt................   
  
***   
  
Aragorn lässt den gefesselten Frodo fallen. Er sieht wie Laila langsam zu Boden sinkt. Er rennt zu ihr und bettet ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss. Erst jetzt sieht er ihre tiefe Wunde und wie viel Blut sie verliert. Er drückt mit seiner Hand ihre Hauptschlagader zu. „ Bleib bei mir, hörst du, bleib bei mir!", flüstert er ihr immer wieder zu. „ Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, du bist doch das Kostbarste das ich besitze!"Laila lächelt schwach und flüstert: „ Mir wird kalt. Lass, es ist vorbei! Für immer. Ned meleth lin. ( In Liebe dein)"Aragorn küsst sie leicht und flüstert dann: „ Ich liebe dich, Laila."Laila schließt ihre Augen und haucht: „ Ich wäre mit dir bis zu letzt gegangen. Mein Hauptmann, mein Herz, mein König!" Dann sinkt ihre Hand und ihre Brust hebt sich nicht mehr. Aragorn drückt immer noch ihre Hauptschlagader zu und ruft: „ Gandalf! Gandalf!"Dann küsst er ihre Stirn und Tränen fließen über seine Wangen.   
  
Legolas und die anderen Treffen ein. Annuniel stürzt zu Laila. „ Nein, Schwester! Das darf nicht sein!"Sie umarmt ihren leblosen Körper. Aragorn steht auf und stürzt zu Frodo: „ Was hast du getan?! Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen!", würgt er seinen Hals. „ Ich werde dich töten!"Legolas geht dazwischen. „ Havo dad, Aragorn, Havo dad!"( Setz dich Aragorn!"Annuniel weint um den Tod ihrer liebsten Freundin. Gimli nimmt seine Hände vors Gesicht: „ Wir sind zu spät gekommen und haben sie im Stich gelassen!" Aragorn wischt sich mit ihrem Blut seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Legolas springt auf: „ Da sieh! Gandalf mit Adlern!"Der Adler landet vor der Gruppe und Aragorn ruft: „ Le abdolar! ( Du bist spät!) Er steigt vor ihnen ab und sagt: „ Nein, mein Freund Aragorn ein Zauberer kommt nie zu spät, er kommt immer zur rechten Zeit. Annuniel nimm Laila und ihr werdet mit diesem Adler nach Lórien zur Herrin fliegen."Annuniel setzt sich auf den Rücken des Adlers. Gandalf hebt den leblosen Körper zu ihr hoch. „ Fliegt geschwind! Na los!"Und sie fliegen in Richtung Lóriens. Dann blickt Gandalf zu Gimli und Sam. „ Und ihr beide werdet mit mir nach Gondor fliegen. Krieg wird heraufziehen, meine Freunde, Krieg. Du, Legolas und Frodo, ihr fliegt mit dem letzten Adler wenn ihr den Ring zerstört habt und nun geht!" Und Aragorn packt Frodo.   
  
~  
  
Für Gandalf: Darf dir natürlich nicht verraten, wie es weiter geht, obwohl ich es sehr gerne machen würde!   
  
Für Gimlisbraut: Ich danke dir für dein nettes Review und bin ganz stolz darauf, dass dir meine Fic so gut gefällt. *freu*   
  
Für EowynfromEodras: Vielen Lieben Dank und ich werde mich wieder für die nächsten Chapters bemühen!   
  
Für Nenya: Vielen lieben Dankf für deine Rückmeldung.  
  
Für Estel: Danke für ein nettes Review!  
  
Ich umarme euch eure Anírona. 


	19. Der Ring fällt

Bemerkung: Eigentlich sollte, dass ja mein letztes Kapitel werden und dann noch ein Epilog folgen, doch jetzt wird es viel mehr, weil ich einfach noch nicht am Ende bin. Viel Spaß damit. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Der Ring fällt  
  
Langsam sank es zu Boden und glitzerte in alle Richtungen. Blutverschmiert liegt es jetzt an der Oberfläche und wartet darauf endlich entdeckt zu werden. Doch alle steigen nur darüber. Es liegt auf den steinigen Boden und schreit um Aufmerksam, denn es kommt doch vom heiligen Stern. Es wurde einst von den Elben daraus geschmiedet und es durfte nicht übersehen werden. Es war zu kostbar, dass es im Schattenland liegen bleibt. Legolas beugt sich hinunter zum Schmuckstück und hebt es auf. „ Hier, es gehörte Laila!", reicht er es Aragorn. Dieser nimmt es an sich und legt es um sein Handgelenk. „ Ihr Herz war zu jung um zu sterben.", flüstert Legolas. „ Sie hätte nicht sterben dürfen!"Aragorn schaut zu Frodo: „ Doch er hat es getan. Er hat über ihr Leben gerichtet und dafür hasse ich ihn."Dann blickt er wieder zu Legolas. „ Sie hat ihm nicht das Geringste zu leide getan. Er ließ sie dafür bezahlen, weil er mich treffen wollte und das ist nicht fair. Das ist nicht gerecht!"Er kniet sich hin und schreit so laut er konnte. Legolas legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „ Was ist schon gerecht auf dieser Welt, mein Freund? Was ist denn schon gerecht? Und du weißt im tiefsten deiner Seele, dass es nicht Frodo war, sondern der Ring der sie umbrachte. Wir wussten seid Anfang an, dass der Ring sich des Ringträgers bemächtig hat."„ Doch Frodo war die ausführende Hand." Aragorn erhebt sich wieder. „ Gerecht wäre gewesen, wenn mein Blut satt dem ihren geflossen wäre, das wäre die einzig wahre Gerechtigkeit gewesen!"  
  
**********  
  
Um Liebe lohnt es sich zu kämpfen.  
Denn alles ist vergänglich wie Gras  
auch der Mensch.  
Es ergeht ihm wie der Blume  
im Steppenland.  
Ein heißer Wind kommt  
schon ist sie fort  
und wo sie stand, bleibt  
keine Spur mehr von ihr.  
Nur wenn wir lieben  
sind wir  
unsterblich!  
  
**********  
  
„.........nur wenn wir lieben sind wir unsterblich!", sagt Legolas. Plötzlich beginnt Frodo laut zu lachen. Er lacht über die beiden und über sich selbst, ach welch Narren sie doch waren. „ Hört ihr euch denn nicht selbst reden? Hört ihr nicht was ihr für eine Lüge und einen Schwachsinn verbreitet. Ihr wisst doch gar nicht wie scheußlich die Liebe sein kann. Ihr wisst nicht wie es euch die Augen für das Wesentliche verdeckt und ihr wisst nicht wie tief sie sich in eure Brust grabt und euch nie mehr los lässt. Sie liebt eure Abhängigkeit und sie begehrt euch bis aufs letzte Blut. Sie saugt euch von innen aus, bis ihr nicht mehr klar denken könnt und sie schmerzt, diese wunderbare Liebe schmerzt bis zum letzten Knochen!" Dann schweigen die drei für ein paar Minuten. „ Sie war nur ein sinnloses Opfer. So wie Boromir. Es hatte einen Sinn, dass sie stirbt. Nichts geschieht bei dieser Reise ohne Sinn. Der Tod Gollums, der Tod der Elbe alles ist geplant. Geplant von meinem Herrn. Er ruft mich und ich muss zu ihm gehen und ihm den Einen bringen!"Er geht einen Schritt auf Legolas zu. „ Nun bind mich schon los, mein Freund und lass mich ziehen. Die Welt wird nicht besser, als sie jetzt schon ist. Sie wird nur vom Krieg überzogen, mit Ring oder ohne. Isengard wurde schon längst entfacht und die Welt der Menschen wird ewig unter gehen. Ihr Führer ist schwach und der König will sich nicht entheben. So, lass mich ziehen und geht hin ihn Frieden!" Aragorn erhebt sich und packt ihm: „ Niemals so lange ich lebe, wirst du den Ring an Sauron ausliefern. Hörst du, niemals. Ich werde mich entheben und für mein Volk als König kämpfen, doch vergiss nicht, du bist ein Mörder, kleiner Hobbit und das hätte ich mir nie von dir, als meinen Freund gedacht!"Dann lässt er ihn fallen. Frodo schreit: „ Du nennst mich Freund, du Mensch, du Feind! Ich war nie dein Freund und wenn ich einer wäre, dann würdest du mich nicht fesseln, sondern frei lassen. Du würdest mir helfen diese Bürde los zu werden! Aber das tust du nicht. Du redest von Liebe, die du nicht in dir trägst und du bist schwach, viel schwächer als ich, denn dir wurde der Ring nicht auferlegt. Der Eine zerstört nur mein Leben und ich werde den Frieden nie mehr finden, den ich so lange nun schon suche. Es ist vorbei und ihr wisst es meine Gefährten, ihr wisst es. Mittelerde wird untergehen und das viele tote Leben, das wir geopfert haben war um sonst."  
  
Legolas lächelt sanft: „ Nichts ist umsonst, nichts. Wir werden siegen und wir sind deine Freunde und wir werden dir nun helfen deine Bürde los zu werden. Nie mehr wird dieser Ring jemanden Unglück bringen. Wenn wir ihn hinein schmeißen ist es getan und Frieden wird kommen. Die letzten Kriege müssen wir zuvor noch schlagen, doch dann ist es getan. Die Zeit der Elben schwindet, doch die Zeit der großen Könige kommt mit Aragorn. Dann wird Frieden herrschen und alles im alten Glanz erscheinen, seid dem Tod Isildurs warten wir Elben nun schon auf den neuen Herrscher Elessar. Und er wird kommen, wenn der Ring fällt."Frodo blickt zu ihm auf und schreit: „ Du lügst! Dreckiger Elb, nur Lügen entschwinden aus deinem Mund. Die Menschen schwingen viele Reden, bevor ihre Taten folgen. Sie sind schwach und werden im Schlamm sterben. Der letzte von ihnen wird Aragorn sein. Seine Haut wird von der Lava des Schicksalsberges schmelzen und wir werden uns wünschen ihn nie gekannt zu haben. Lasst mich gehen! Sauron ist stark und wir können an unseren Herrscher glauben. Wir werden Ruhm erlangen und dankbar sein ihm den Ring gebracht zu haben. So glaubt mir doch, meine Freunde und geht mit mir zum Auge. Er will den Ring und der Ring will zu seinem Meister!"  
  
Aragorn packt den Hobbit. „ Ich will diesen Ruhm nicht!"Dann gehen sie in den Berg hinein. Ihr Blut kocht und die Hitze steigt in ihnen auf. Frodo schlägt wild um sich und schreit: „ Lass mich! Es ist mein Eigen, mein Schatz und ihr habt keine Macht über ihn!"Legolas bleibt hinten, während Aragorn Frodo bis ans Ende hineinträgt. Immer noch wert Frodo sich gegen ihn. „ So tue was du tun musst und schmeiß ihn hinein!"Er befreit ihn von seinen Fesseln. „ Es ist das einzig richtige, mein Freund! Dann ist es getan und wir werden wieder in Frieden leben können!"Frodo sieht ihn an und flüstert: „ Es ist zu spät, versteh doch! Niemand kann uns mehr helfen!"Aragorn lächelt: „ Es ist niemals zu spät richtig zu handeln. Der Ring hat dein Fühlen, Denken und Tun aufgesaugt, aber handle einmal nach deinem Herz und tu es für deine Freunde und dich selbst. Beschütze alle feien Völker Mittelerdes und zerstöre ihn!"Frodo rinnt eine Träne über die Wange: „ Ich kann es nicht, Streicher, er ist zu schwer!"Aragorn umarmt ihn. „ Ich habe dir einst die Treue mit meinem Schwert geschworen und gesagt, dass ich...................!"Frodo umarmt ihn zurück: „ .......dass du bis tief in den Schicksalsberg mit mir gehen würdest! Streicher, du hast dein Versprechen gehalten und nun halte ich das meine!" Aragorn steht auf. „ Ich habe so viel Leid gebracht. Ich habe Gollum getötet und Laila, doch das schlimmste ich habe meinen besten Freund Sam das Leben genommen. Niemand kann mir das verzeihen, niemand."Aragorn legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter: „ Das warst nicht du, sondern der Ring!"Er blickt zu ihm hoch: „ Aber sie starben alle durch meine Hand. Ich werde Mittelerde retten, doch nicht für mich. Ich sehne mich seid ich den Ring an meiner Brust trage nach dem Tod. Geh, Aragorn, geh zu Legolas. Du wirst der edelste König Gondors werden, doch bring dich in Sicherheit! Lauf!"Aragorn wendet sich zu gehen. „ Du bist wahrhaft der tapferste, königlichste Hobbit Frodo Beutlin!" Aragorn versteht was er vor hat und er geht zu Legolas. Frodo vergießt noch seine letzten Tränen und dann schließt er die Augen. „ Gandalf, mein Freund, ich hoffe du wirst meine Tat verstehen!"Dann geht er ein paar Schritte zurück und rennt. Dann springt er in seinen Tod und schreit: „ Für alle freien Völker Mittelerdes!"Und er wird mit der Lava eins.  
  
Legolas und Aragorn sehen ihn noch lange nach und dann rennen sie hinaus in das feie Land. Draußen wartet ein Adler auf sie. Sie springen auf ihn drauf und fliegen davon. Der Schicksalsberg explodiert. Der Feind Sauron rutscht zusammen und ist nun endgültig für immer und bis in alle Ewigkeit besiegt. Lava überschwemmt das Land Mordors, wo die Schatten wachsen.  
  
In Gedenken an Frodo, der sein Leben für Mittelerde ließ!  
  
Für Gandalf: Danke, dass du meine Fic immer liest. Ich hab dich lieb und warte schon auf deinen Geniestreich mit Aragorn und Legolas im Slash. *gg*  
  
Für Gimlisbraut: Dank, danke! *freu* Du bist mir auch schon seid so langer Zeit treu!  
  
Bald folgt mein Jubiläumschapter, also seid gespannt! ;o) 


	20. Arwen Abendstern

Bemerkung: Hi, ihr Süßen! Was geht ab?! Heute scheint die Sonne und ich werde dieses Kapitel nicht fertig schreiben, obwohl ich eigentlich Ende und Anfang schon im Kopf habe. Wünsch euch viel Spaß mit diesem Jubiläumschapter! Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Arwen Abendstern  
  
"Laila, lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad.", spricht Annuniel zu ihr. ( Laila, hör meine Stimme und komm zurück ins Licht!) Sonne durchflutet den Raum und schenkt ihm damit Glanz und Wärme. Draußen zwitschern Vögel und alles war so harmonisch unreal. Langsam öffnet sie ihre Augen. Wo war sie? War sie im Himmel? Annuniel hält ihre Hand und lächelt. „ Laila!"Langsam erhebt sie ihren Kopf. „ Wo bin ich?"Annuniel umarmt sie leicht und sagt freudig: „ In Lothlórien. Meine Freundin, in Lothlórien. Es ist der zweite April, des vierten Zeitalters. Du hast Tage lang nur geschlafen."Langsam fühlt sie ihren Hals, der immer noch mit Tüchern verbunden war. „ Du hattest Glück im Unglück. Es hätte böse enden können, doch dank Gandalf weilst du noch unter uns Lebenden."Laila setzt sich auf und fragt: „ Gandalf?"Annuniel nickt: „ Ja er flog mit seinen Adlern und dann brachte uns einer von ihnen nach Lórien."Laila lächelt sanft zurück. „ Und was ist mit dem Ring?"Annuniel steht auf. „ Nun ja, Frodo ist in das Feuer gesprungen. Der Ring wurde also zerstört. Das sind doch gute Nachrichten oder? Der Feind wurde besiegt und in Frodo schlägt ein starkes, gutes Herz. Hier iss etwas, du musst doch schon verhungern?" Sie reicht ihr eine Schüssel mit den besten Früchten. Laila nimmt eine Traube in den Mund. „ Dann ist ja alles so geschehen, wie es geschehen hat müssen.........."Annuniel schüttelt den Kopf: „ Nein, du hättest nicht verletzt werden müssen und Frodo hätte den Weg des Todes nicht einschlagen müssen!" Laila isst jetzt eine Tomate. „ Doch, sag was ist mit den anderen geschehen?"Annuniel grinst und entgegnet: „ Mit den anderen meinst du wohl bestimmt nur Aragorn oder? Aragorn und Legolas sind mit Frodo in die Feuer gegangen. Dann hat Frodo ihn wieder erkannt und sich für seinen Sprung entschlossen. Legolas und Aragorn flogen mit dem dritten Adler nach Minas Tirith. Dort wartet der Krieg auf sie und die Menschen warten auf ihren König. Aragorn ist also seiner Bestimmung gefolgt und bald wird er gekrönt werden. Alles ist so wie es kommen muss. Unsere Zeit ist nun vor rüber und wir verlassen diese Gestade. Wir müssen in die Unsterblichen Lande segeln. Die Zeit der Könige und der Menschen bricht herein."Laila lehnt sich zurück und schließt ihre Augen. „ Dann ist ja alles gut."Annuniel erhebt sich und geht aus ihrem Zimmer. „ Ruh dich noch aus, Laila und schlafe!" Als Annuniel sie verlassen hat, sinkt sie wieder zurück und schließt die Augen. Sie vermisst seinen Geruch, seinen Körper und was soll sie nur ohne Aragorn anfangen. Sie liebt ihn doch so sehr und vielleicht würden sie sich nie wieder sehen. Er wird ja der König von Gondor und was soll er mit einer kleinen, unbedeutsamen Elbe anfangen? Ach, was würde sie dafür geben wieder seinen Herzschlag zu vernehmen und auf seiner Brust einzuschlafen. Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie sich in ihn verlieben. Sein Herz wird ewig an das von Arwen gebunden sein. Sie kann Arwen nie ersetzen und das will sie auch nicht. Laila wusste weder wie sie die Zeit ohne ihn überstehen sollte noch was sie jetzt machen soll. Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein. Kann er nicht ein einfacher Waldläufer aus dem Norden sein? Muss er denn unbedingt der zukünftige König sein? Laila senkt leicht ihren Kopf und eine Träne rollt sanft über ihre Wange. Wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst. Seinen Körper, seine Berührungen, seine Küsse und seinen Geruch. Wird sie ihn, denn je wieder sehen oder ist er nur noch ein Schatten alter Erinnerungen?  
  
In Minas Tirith wird Aragorn als Held gefeiert. Alle sprechen ihn als König an. Er fühlt sich unwohl in seiner neuen Rolle. Gandalf lächelt ihn aber immer wieder zu und zeigt ihn den Weg zu seinem Thron. Viele Menschen sind dort und warten auf seine Rede. Aragorn stellt sich vor den Thron und sagt: „ Ich Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn werde für Gondor kämpfen. Ich werde mein Volk und Land schützen, mit meinem Leben. Doch heute lasst uns feiern. Feiern, dass der Ring zerstört wurde und dass unser Sieg nah ist."Alle heben ihre Hand und rufen: „ Auf Aragorn! Auf Aragorn! Auf Aragorn!"Gandalf lächelt ihn zu und geht dann mit ihm nach draußen. „ Lieber wäre es mir, wenn ich die Frau an meiner Seite wüsste. Mit Liebe im Herzen ist so vieles einfacher. Ach Gandalf, warum musste Arwen mich verlassen? Und warum musste Laila sterben? Bringe ich denn allen die ich liebe nur Unglück? Bin ich den ewig an die Einsamkeit gebunden?"Gandalf legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter: „ Nein, mein Guter nein, das bist du nicht. Ich sehe in deiner Zukunft einen Sohn, der einer Liebe entspringt. Du wirst ein guter König sein!"Dann verlässt er ihn. Aragorn überblickt die weiße Stadt. Alle Leute schmückten ihre Häuser mit bunten Blättern und Schleifen. Heute wird an nichts gedacht, heute wird nur gefeiert, gelacht und getanzt. Es wird seinen Freunden gut tun und sie für den Krieg stärken. Aragorn weiß das und er bemüht sich auch seine Sorgen in Vergessenheit zu verhüllen. Doch dies gelingt ihm nicht.  
  
Plötzlich springt Legolas von einem anderen Balkon auf den anderen. „ Was denkst du, mein Freund?! Genieße, doch dieses eine Fest."Aragorn schaut ihn an. „ Es ist meine Schuld. Wegen mir."Legolas lächelt: „ ...... musste sie nicht sterben. Niemand hat Schuld am Tod eines anderen! Es ist einfach passiert und du kannst es nicht ändern. Mach dein Herz nicht unnötig schwer. Du musst frei sein, frei von Sorgen, frei von Schuld für die du nichts kannst."Aragorn entgegnet: „ Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben, weil ich zu unüberlegt gehandelt habe. Es hätte nicht sein müssen! Und ich werde es mir nie verzeihen, nie, hörst du! Es wird immer wie ein Schatten auf meinem Herzen lasten und niemand kann diese Bürde für mich tragen. Es wird mich verfolgen in Träumen. Vielleicht kann nur so ich das verloren Leben ausgleichen, indem mein Leben daran leidet und für immer an den Tod gebunden ist."Legolas legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter: „ Das macht keinen Sinn. Du musst ein freier, siegreicher König sein. Die Söhne Gondors glauben an dich. Sie glauben an deinen Frieden und an deine Erlösung. Laila hätte sich auch gewünscht, dass du für euch beide stark bist. Wenn dein Herz immer nur trauert, dann hat niemand was davon. Ich werde bei dir bleiben, mein Bruder! Bis zum Ende, bin ich bei dir, mein König.", er verbeugt sich und geht dann weg.  
  
Der Tag entschwindet und die Nacht bricht herein. Alle haben sich im großen Saal versammelt und warten gespannt auf die Worte des neuen Königs. Aragorn starrt in die Mitte und weiß zuerst nicht was er sagen soll. Doch dann ergreift er das Wort: „ Wir haben viel durchleiden müssen um heute hier stehen zu können. Ihr nennt mich einen Helden, doch bin ich der nicht. Der wahre Held ist Frodo! Er hat sein Leben für Mittelerde und für uns geopfert. Er ist mit den Ring ins Feuer gestürzt. Mögen wir ihn eine Gedenkminute schenken."Alle senken den Kopf und schweigen für eine lange Minute. „ Doch auch eine Elbe Lóriens hat ihr Leben für uns aufgegeben. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Durch meine Schuld, starb sie. Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen. Was würde ich drum geben, wenn Laila diesen siegreichen Tag mit uns verbringen könnte. Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath! ( Lasst sie im Frieden ruhen im Tod!)" Wieder schweigen alle Menschen im Saal.  
  
Dann ergreift Aragorn sein Glas Wein und hebt es hoch: „ Auf den ehrenhaften Frodo Beutlin und seinen Sieg. Auf Gondor!" Alle sprechen ihn nach. „ Auf Gondor!" Dann begeben sich alle zur festlich gedeckten Tafel und beginnen ihr Essen. Es wird viel gelacht und gescherzt. Gimli erzählt ein paar Witze und verschlingt drei Schweinsbraten. Die Atmosphere ist entspannt und keiner könnte sie zerstören. Etwas später erklingt Musik und viele begeben sich zum Tanz. Gandalf zündet seine Pfeife an. „ Nach dem Kampf ist deine Krönung, das wird ein Fest." Plötzlich kommt Eowyn auf Aragorn zu. „ Mylord. Würdet Ihr mir einen Tanz schenken?" Aragorn blickt zu Legolas und Gandalf und entschuldigt sich.  
  
Beide gehen hinaus und alle Menschen bilden einen Halbkreis um das Paar. Aragorn blickt um und legt eine Hand um ihre Tailie und die andere legt er in Eowyns Hand. Dann beginnen sie zu tanzen. Leicht schweben sie durch den Saal und vergessen alles um sich herum. „ Mylord, Ihr lächelt kaum noch. Damals, als ich euch in Edoras gesehen habe, bedrückten euch keine Sorgen.!", beginnt Eowyn. „ Ihr seid noch jung und mein Schmerz und meine Sorgen sollen nicht euer Herz vergiften. Eowyn, Schildmaid Rohans. Seid unbekümmert, mir geht es gut, doch musste ich Abschied nehmen von zwei lieben Menschen. Und das macht mein Herz schwer." Sie tanzen eine Weile weiter bis Eowyn sagt: „ Einst habe ich euch geliebt, doch nun liebe ich Faramir. Er ist ein edler Heer, der mir seine Liebe schenkt, doch euch kann ich nicht vergessen. Ich werde euch immer in meinem Herzen tragen!" Dann rennt sie aus dem Saal. Alle Menschen schauen ihr bestürzt nach. Aragorn bleibt aber nur stehen und geht dann schließlich auf seinen Platz. Dort isst Gimli seine Nachspeise und Legolas erhebt sein Glas. „ Auf dich, mein Freund, auf dich. Die Menschen Gondors wissen wahrhaftig wie man Feste feiert." Die Hobbits stehen auf den Tischen, singen und tanzen. Merry und Pippin stoßen immer wieder ihre Bierkrüger zusammen. Alles ist entspannt und ausgelassen, so wie es sein sollte. Eine junge Frau bittet Legolas um einen Tanz. Beide amüsieren sich brechtig und gehen anschließend Spazieren. Aragorn geht auf seine Therasse und schaut zu den Sternen hoch. Da entdeckt er Eowyn. Er geht auf sie zu. Eowyn geht zu Boden und fleht: „ Verzeiht mir, Mylord. Ich wollte euch nicht bloßstellen, verzeiht! Es hat mein Herz aus mir gesprochen und ich war doch so verzweifelt, nachdem Ihr Edoras verlassen hast. Ich wusste nicht mehr vohin und fand keinen Sinn mehr im Leben!" Aragorn nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie zu sich hoch. „ Ihr braucht euch nicht vor mir zu entschudligen, ihr habt nur das getan, was euch euer Herz geraten hat. Ihr seid zu jung um über den Sinn des Lebens nach zu denken. Ihr habt noch so viel vor euch, Schildmaid Rohans." Er streichelt leicht über ihre Wange. „ Weine nicht! Eure Tränen sind zu kostbar um auf die bloße Erde zu sickern." Langsam nähert sie sich ihm. „ Um einen Kuss, bitt ich euch, mein König. Um einen Abschiedskuss.", flüstert sie ihm zu und drückt ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Doch er geht einen Schritt zurück. „ Wir nehmen keinen Abschied voneinander, liebste Eowyn. Wir bleiben Freunde und werden uns so oft wie möglich sehen." Dann geht er wieder auf sie zu und küsst ihre Stirn. „ Namárie Eowyn!", dann zieht er sich zurück.  
  
Als er in den Saal zurück geht, winken Gandalf und König Theoden Aragorn zu sich. „ Setz dich, setz dich und sprich mit uns." Gandalf reicht ihm eine Pfeife und zündet schließlich die seine an. „ Es ist ein wunderschönes Fest, doch sag wie steht es um Morgen. Klopfen da nicht schon die Feinde an die Türen?", beginnt Theoden das Gespräch. Aragorn nimmt einen Zug von seiner Pfeife. „ Du hast recht und wir sind für eine Schlacht bereit. Es gibt keinen Feind, den wir nicht besiegen können!" Aragorn steht auf. „ Doch heute will ich nicht über den Krieg sprechen. Morgen zu früher Stund treffen wir uns, doch jetzt entschuldigt mich." Er trinkt mit Gimli und Legolas ein paar Bier und genießt das Fest.  
  
Es ist spät in der Nacht, als Laila aufgeweckt wird. Galadriel legt sanft ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn. „ Laila, folge mir. Wir machen einen Spaziergang zur späten Stund." Laila zieht sich einen Mantel an und folgt ihrer Herrin. Der Mond scheint das einzige Licht zu sein. „ Sag wie geht es dir? Deine Wunde verheilt langsam......!" Laila sieht ihre Herrin an. „ Ja, sie schmerzt noch. Doch Zeit heilt alle Wunden." Galadriel lächelt. „ Auch die seelischen?" Laila senkt ihren Blick. Mit dem Zeigefinger hebt Galadriel ihr Kinn. „ Die Liebe nagt an dir, das sehe ich. Du versuchst verzweifelt gegen den Schmerz an zu kämpfen, doch frißt er dich innerlich auf. Deine Wunde heilt nicht, weil dein Innenleben nicht heilen will. Mach es dir nicht zu schwer und bestrafe dich nicht selbst, für Gefühle für die du nichts kannst. Laila, du hast alles getan was du tun musstest. Du hast dein Schicksal verfühlt, nun ist dein Herz rein und du bist bereit für die letzte Reise." Laila lächelt: „ Was war mein Schicksal?" Galdriel setzt sich auf eine Bank. „ Du sollst den König von Gondor Kraft geben. Ihm den Sinn des Lebens neu zeigen, ihm vertrauen schenken und ihn für die wohl schwerste Prüfung seines Lebens vorbereiten. Dies hast du alles getan und nun kannst du mit reinem Gewissen in die Unsterblichenlanden segeln. Nichts hält dich mehr hier. Mittelerde überlassen wir den Menschen." Laila setzt sich neben sie. „ Doch die Liebe hält mich hier. War es denn auch vorherbestimmt, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe?" Galadriel entgegnet: „ Nein, du sollst nur einen Teil seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Er wird nicht zu dir zurückkommen. Liebe ist eine starke Macht. Für dich ist sie nicht gegeinet, da du unsterblich bist. Dein Leben ist nicht hier. Du wirst die Jahrhunderte überdauern, während dein Volk im Westen lebt. Es ist alles getan, nur die letzte Reise musst du noch antreten." Laila wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „ Wie kann dann etwas richtiges für mein Gefühl so falsch sein? Mein Herz wehrt sich gegen meine letzte Reise. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür." Galadriel erhebt sich. „ Dies liegt nicht in deiner Macht zu entscheiden. In deiner Macht liegt nur, richtig zu handeln." Sie gibt Laila einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „ Geh nun und ruh, schlafe und träume von deiner Zukunft. Ich habe schon eine Aufgabe für dich, doch über diese reden wir morgen. Losto si, Laila.!" Dann verabschiedet sie sich von ihrer Schülerin.  
  
Aragorn und Legolas haben schon ziemlich viel Bier getrunken. „ Da sagt noch einer, wir Zwerge haben nichts drauf!", scherzt Gimli. Legolas lacht laut auf und meint: „ Doch wahrhaftig seid ihr tapfer und die besten Edeleute unter der Erde!" Aragorn nimmt einen langen Schluck vom Bier. „ Doch ihr versteckt euch und kämpft selten!", entgegnet Aragorn. Gimli wehrt ab: „ Uns ist Gold wichtiger als Freundschaften!" Dann lachen sie wieder los. Faramir kommt zu den dreien. „ Ich bin Faramir, ich werde euch treu zur Seite stehen, mein König!" Aragorn schlägt ihn auf die Schulter: „ Kommt, bleibt und trinkt mit uns, mein Freund!"

Sam und Pippin singen laut: „He! He! He! An die Buddel geh,  
  
Heil dein Herz, ertränk dein Weh!  
  
Falle Regen oder Schnee,  
  
Meilen, Meilen, Meilen geh!  
  
Doch unterm Baume, da werd ich ruhn,  
  
Wolken zählen und nichts mehr tun.  
Ein alter Krug, ein fröhlicher Krug  
  
Lehnt grau am grauen Hang.  
  
Dort brauen sie ein Bier so braun,  
  
Dass selbst der Mann im Mond kam schaun  
  
Und lag im Rausche lang.  
  
Der Stallknecht hat einen Kater - miau! -  
  
Der streicht im Suff die Fiedel.  
  
Sein Bogen sägt die Saiten quer,  
  
Mal quietscht es laut, mal brummt es sehr  
  
Von seinem grausigen Liedel.

Dabei tanzen und lachen sie. Auch Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas und Gimli schließen sich ihrem lustigen Treiben an. So wird gefeiert bis ins Morgengrauen und zu spät gehen sie erst zu Bett.  
  
Laila erwacht frisch und munter. Diese Nacht hatte sie keinen Alptraum. Sie zieht sich an und öffnet ein Fenster. Frischer Wind durchfährt ihr Haar. Wie liebte sie doch den nassen, frischen  
Geschmack des Waldes. Sie könnte ihn ewige einatmen. Sie steigt einige Treppen hinauf um zu ihrer Freundin zu gelangen. Dort wird sie mit einem königlichen Frühstück begrüßt. „ Geht es dir gut?", fragt Annuniel. Laila setzt sich zum reich gedeckten Tisch und nickt. „ Weißt du von welcher Aufgabe Galadriel gesprochen hat?!"Annuniel schüttelt den Kopf: „ Nein, ich habe keinen Schimmer davon. Doch heute wird ein Klagelied für Frodo gesungen. Wir müssen es uns unbedingtanhören. Es wird wunderschön sein." Laila lächelt. „ Ja, das wird es wohl. Doch zuerst, muss ich noch zur Herrin und sie fragen, was sie für mich hat."Dann frühstücken sie weiter. Später erhebt Laila sich und verabschiedet sich. Galadriel wartet schon auf sie und lächelt. „ Darf ich dir Ethan vorstellen?! Er wird dein Schüler, so wie du einst meine Schülerin warst."Der kleine Elbe stellt sich vor und begrüßt Laila freudig. „ Mae govannen, meine Lehrerin!"Auch Laila verbeugt sich. Dann geht er mit den anderen weg. „ Doch ich möchte, dass du einen Blick in meinen Spiegel wirfst!"Laila bleibt stehen. „ Ich will es nicht sehen!"Galadriel nimmt sie an der Hand. „ Doch daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Estelio nin. ( Vertraue mir) Du wirst nur das sehen, was du sehen musst. Selbst der Weiseste kann das nicht sagen, denn der Spiegel zeigt viele Dinge. Dinge, die waren (senkt den Kelch), Dinge die sind (hebt den Kelch) und einige Dinge, die vielleicht noch sein mögen. Doch sehe als Chance um richtig handeln zu können."Laila geht mit ihr mit und steht schließlich vor dem Spiegel.

Aragorn hat seine Besprechungen mit König Theoden beendet. „ Nun gut, so soll es sein!", verabschiedet er sich von ihm. Am Gang trifft er dann auf Legolas. „ Komm, mein Freund, lass uns draußen die Sonne genießen."Als sie draußen stehen bleiben, glänzt die ganze Stadt. Aragorn schließt seine Augen und genießt die Wärme. Er hat ganz vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt. Legolas reicht ihn einen Dolch. „ Ich habe ihn einst von meinem Vater bekommen. Er wurde bereits in Schlachten getragen, hüte ihn, möge er von Königshand geführt werden!"Aragorn öffnet seine Augen und starrt ihn an. „ Dieses kostbare Geschenk kann ich nicht annehmen, Legolas!"Dieser lächelt nur und reicht es ihm. Aragorn hebt es in die Höhe und es funkelt in alle Richtungen. Dann schlägt Legolas ihn auf die Schulter und geht. „ Nun gehört es dir!"Plötzlich fällt sein Blick auf Lailas Armband. Seine Finger streicheln sanft darüber und er sagt leise: „ Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass du wegen mir dein Leben lassen musstest, Laila. Ich liebe dich!"Dann folgt er Legolas nach drinnen.

Langsam fließt das Wasser aus dem Krug auf die Oberfläche. Laila beugt sich darüber und sieht hinein. Zu ihrer Überraschung sieht sie zuerst Legolas. Er lächelt ihr zu und schließt seine Augen. Legolas kommt langsam auf sie zu. Dann sieht sie das Bruchtal indem Arwen ist. Sie sieht traurig aus und nichts gleicht mehr der Schönheit des Abendsterns. Sie leidet und vergießt dabei Tränen. Dann flüstert sie Aragorns Namen und bricht wieder unter Tränen zusammen. Von hinten kommt Elrond auf sie zu. Elrond: Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar.  
  
Elrond: ( Die Schiffe verlassen die grauen Anfurten nach Valinor. Geh jetzt, bevor es zu spät ist.)  
  
Arwen: Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen.  
  
Elrond: Er wird nicht zu dir zurückkehren! Warum weilst du noch hier, wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt?  
  
Arwen: Noch gibt es Hoffnung.  
  
Elrond: Falls Aragorn diesen Krieg überlebt, werde ihr dennoch getrennt sein. Falls Sauron besiegt und Aragorn König ist und alles vorauf du hofftest erfüllt hat, wird er dennoch bitter das Los der Sterblichkeit erfahren. Ob durch das Schwert oder durch langsamen Verfall eines Tages stirbt Aragorn. Keinen Trost wird es geben für dich den Schmerz seines Scheidens lindern. Er wird zu Tode kommen, ein Bild von all der Pracht der Menschenkönige in ihrem ungetrübten Glanz ehe die Welt auseinander brach. Doch du meine Tochter, du wirst weiterhin im dunklen dämmern und im Zweifel jedes Wintersnacht Himmel ohne Sterne, hier wirst du dein Dasein fristen. Gefesselt an Trauer unter schwinden Bäumen. So lange bis sich die Welt gewandelt und all deine Lebensdauer aufgebraucht!  
  
Elrond: Arwen, hier gibt es nichts für dich, nur den Tod.  
  
Elrond: Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? ( Hab ich denn nicht auch deine Liebe? )  
  
arwen: Gerich veleth nîn, ada. ( Natürlich hast du meine Liebe, Vater!)  
  
Dann umarmt er seine Tochter. Arwen weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Soll sie bleiben und um ihre Liebe trauern oder soll sie Aragorn auf ewig verlassen? Ihr Abendstern nimmt ab, sie verlässt ihr Volk und gibt ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn auf. Sie liebt ihn und will immer bei ihm bleiben. Der Spiegel wendet sich und es kommt der Tag Aragorns Krönung. Gandalf setzt ihm die Krone auf den Kopf. Dann kommen die Elben aus Bruchtal und übergeben ihn Narsil, das Schwert der Könige. Schließlich treffen sich ihre Blicke. Aragorn ist überglücklich und küsst sie. So soll es sein, die unsterbliche Liebe siegt. Die Ringträger steigen in das letzte Schiff und auch Laila wird Mittelerde verlassen.  
  
Laila rollt eine Träne über die Wange. Sie geht ein paar Schritte vom Spiegel weg und trifft dann ihre Entscheidung. Sie weiß, was sie zu tun hat und nun endlich handelt sie richtig. Sie handelt nach ihrem Herzen und ihrem Gefühl.  
  
Für EowynfromEdoras: Heute habe ich endlich für dich Eowyn eingeführt. Sie war nie geplant, doch wegen dir, dachte ich, ich werde über sie schreiben. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen!!!  
  
Für Gandalf: Danke, lieber Freund, dass du dich immer als erster mit meiner Fic abplagst. Hab dich lieb!  
  
Namárie verbeug Anírona 


	21. My Immortale

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Lange habe nicht mehr weiter geschrieben, verzeiht mir. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen mit meinem neuen Kapitel.  
  
My Immortale  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

Aragorn schleift sein Schwert und blickt sich um. Er hat dieses überdrüssige Leben so satt. Alles kommt ihm sinnlos vor. Angst macht sich in den Gesichtern seiner Männer breit. Viele von ihnen haben den Tod gesehen, als Faramir große Einbußungen in Osgiliath machte und viele ihr Leben ließen. Es wird auf Gedeih und Verderb ein Ende geben, vielleicht das Ende der Menschen. Aragorn ballt seine Hand zu einer Faust und erinnert sich zurück was Galadriel ihm einst in Lothlórien voraus gesehen hatte:  
  
-Galadriel: Du hast selbst eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Aragorn, ob du dich erheben willst überall deine Väter seit der Tage von Elendil oder in die Dunkelheit stürzt und deine Sippe geht mit die unter.-  
  
Aragorn will nicht, dass weder die weiße Stadt fällt, noch, dass sein Volk versagt. Und er hasst diese Hilflosigkeit. Plötzlich bemerkt er Lailas Armband in seiner Brusttasche. Er holt es heraus und betrachtet es eine Weile in seiner Hand. Es ist das einzige das ihm von Laila geblieben ist. Er hätte sie beschützen müssen. Laila hat ihm vertraut und er hat in der ganzen Linie versagt. Plötzlich kommt Legolas zu ihm. „ Aragorn?!"Aragorn blickt zu ihm auf und er bemerkt Lailas Armband: „ So etwas kostbares will man nicht mehr her geben....!"Aragorn legt das Schmuckstück um sein Hand gelenk. „ Es ist nur, ich hätte sie beschützen müssen. Ich lebe, obwohl ich es nicht verdiene."Legolas blickt ihn an: „ Aragorn, du verdienst das Leben mehr als jeder andere hier. Du wirst der König von Gondor, war Frodos Opfer denn umsonst? Pedo mellon, man anírach cerin an le? ( Sprich Freund, was kann ich für dich tun?) Aragorn lächelt und winkt ab: „ Du kannst gar nichts für mich tun. Gwanno ereb nin.... (Lass mich allein......)"  
  
_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_

Aragorn legt sich in sein Bett und kann nicht schlafen. Er starrt die Decke an und denkt an Lailas letzte Worte. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt bei sich.  
##########

„ Losto si, Elessar!", flüstert Arwen ihren Liebsten zu. Aragorn streichelt durch ihr Haar: „ Dies ist ein Traum."Arwen lächelt: „ Dann ist es ein guter Traum. Weine nicht um die Toten, Aragorn. Entscheide dich für deine Sippe. Und erhebe dich aus dem Schatten. Werde der zu dem du geboren wurdest. Es ist an der Zeit. Aus Asche wird Feuer geschlafen, aus Schatten geht Licht hervor. Heil wird geborstenes Schwert und König, der die Krone verlor. " Aragorn blickt auf: „ Warum bist du nicht mehr bei mir? Warum hast du mich verlassen, Arwen?"Sie streichelt sanft durch sein Haar: „ Ich hab dich nicht verlassen. Du hast dein Herz einer anderen geschenkt. Alles wird zerrinnen in Schmerz und verschmelzen mit Leid."Plötzlich stürzt Arwens Abendstern zu Boden und zerspringt in tausend Stücke. Arwen flüstert: „ Gib unsere Liebe nicht auf!"  
##########

Aragorn erwacht schweißgebadet und steht auf. „ Es war nur ein Alptraum, wie so oft!", murmelt er vor sich hin. Er geht nach draußen und blickt über die Dächer von Minas Tirith. Alles sieht so friedlich aus und trotzdem sind die Feinde nah.  
  
_when you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears  
when you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonanting light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasent dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
_Weit ab im fernen Lórien sitzt Laila zusammen mit Annuniel und Nathilian. Sie reden über Vergangenes und über die ferne Zukunft. Laila nippt an ihren Tee bis plötzlich ihr die Schalle aus den Händen gleitet. In Zeitlupe fällt sie zu Boden und verschüttet keinen Tropfen. Laila schließt die Augen und sieht Aragorn vor sich. Sie sieht wie er leidet und sich den Tod wünscht. Laila öffnet ihre Augen wieder und in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde zerbricht die Schale in tausend Teile. Nathilian springt auf: „ Laila? Alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas geschehen?"Laila beugt sich zu den Scherben und hebt eine auf. Sie schließt ihre Augen und spürt den kalten Wind, der ihre Nackenhaare zum Aufstellen bringt. Aragorn lehnt an einer Mauer und hat Schmerzen. Plötzlich steht Laila auf und dreht sich zu den beiden. „ Noch ist nichts passiert, es wird aber etwas Schreckliches geschehen.", flüstert sie ihnen zu.  
Laila reitet mit ihrem Pferd nach Caras Galadhon. Sie rennt an der Bewachung vorbei und fragt: „ Sagt mir, was Ihr gesehen habt? Herrin, Aragorn kann nicht sterben. Er wird doch zum König gekrönt."Galadriel blickt sie fragend an: „ Ich kann die Tatsache nicht ändern, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden. Frodo hat Sauron zerstört, aber Isengart wurde entfacht und niemand kann den Feind aufhalten als die Menschen Gondors."Laila ruft aufgeregt: „ Erneuert den Bund zwischen Elben und Menschen. Ich muss Aragorn warnen. Ich überlasse ihn nicht dem Tod."Galadriel sagt beherrscht: „ Nein Laila! Dort wirst du nur das hässlichste Gesicht vom Tod sehen."Laila schüttelt den Kopf: „ Ich kann nicht.", und rennt aus dem Raum.

Aragorn streckt sein Schwert in die Höhe und ruft: „ Reitet nun, reitet für Gondor. Er streift mit seinen Schwert die Spitze der Speere und ruft: „ Für Gondor! Für Gondor! Für Gondor."Und das Heer beginnt zu reiten. An ihrer Spitze kämpft der zukünftige König. Sie nähern sich Stück für Stück dem Feind. In der Mitte treffen die Feinde aufeinander und schlachten sich gegenseitig ab. Vom Westen her kommen die Pferdeherren aus Rohan und versuchen die Orks einzuschließen. Aragorn, immer noch zu Pferd rammt immer wieder sein Schwert in die Gegner. Plötzlich steht vor ihm ein übergroßer Uruk-Hai und bringt ihn zu Fall. Aragorn fällt in den matschigen Schlamm, nimmt sein Schwert und richtet sich sofort auf. „ Stirb!", knurrt der Feind und zieht sein Schwert. Aragorn schwingt sein Schwert und beginnt mit ihm zu kämpfen. Ihre Schwerter treffen aufeinander, doch plötzlich schlägt der Uruk-Hai mit seiner Faust direkt auf Aragorns Kinn. Mit einem heftigen Ruck landet er wieder auf den Boden. Der Feind nimmt Anlauf auf ihn und will ihn aufspießen, doch Aragorn kann sich wenden und jagt ihm einen Dolch ins Bein. Von hinten kommt Gimli und köpft den Uruk-Hai mit seiner Axt. „ Sah so aus, als könntest du Hilfe brauchen, Junge!", scherzt der Zwerg. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zu Legolas, der auf der Mauer steht und immer wieder Pfeile abfeuert. Aragorn lächelt seinem Freund zu: „ Wir werden siegen, keine Angst."Legolas zieht ihn zu sich: „ Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig? ( Wie sollten wir? 300, gegen 10.000?) Aragorn entgegnet siegesgewiss: „ Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg! ( Sie haben mehr Hoffnung) Unterschätz die Söhne Gondors nicht. Legolas schüttelt ernst den Kopf: „ Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-´erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! ( Aragorn, sie können diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Sie werden alle sterben) Aragorn wird vom Zorn gepackt und brüllt: „ Dann werde ich als einer von ihnen sterben!", und er springt von der Mauer ins Schlachtengetümmel. Aragorn tötet jeden Ork der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Sein Volk wird nicht untergehen. Er lässt dies nicht zu. Er zieht einen Speer aus der Erde und rammt ihn in den nächsten Troll, der ihm in die Quere kommt. Der verletzte Troll hebt Aragorn auf und schleudert ihn zurück zur Mauer. Dort bleibt er liegen und schließt seine Augen.  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and thought you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Er fühlt die kalte Wand hinter sich und lehnt sich an. „ Es hätte nie so weit kommen sollen. Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen, Laila. Ich will nicht einsam sein....", murmelt er vor sich hin. Seine Knochen schmerzen und er fühlt Blut am Hinterkopf. Plötzlich fällt der Troll tot um und Legolas steht vor ihm. „ Verzeih mir mein Freund."Aragorn lächelt ihm zu: „ ù-moe edaved, Legolas. ( Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Legolas.)  
  
In Lórien macht sich ein Heer aus Kriegern bereit, nach Gondor zu ziehen. Sie wollen unter dem Banner der Galadriel den letzen Bund zwischen Menschen und Elben schließen.

Für Eowyn: Danke für dein nettes Review, hab mich sehr gefreut. Wie es weiter geht verate ich nicht! ;o)

Für Gimlisbraut: Ein paar Kapitel haben wir noch vor uns.

Für LOTR: Danke für dein Review

Für TheRealTolkien: Ich werde nie so schreiben wie Tolkien, dafür ist er einfach zu fantastisch. Ich versuche einfach meine Fantasie, meinen Stiel und meine Sichtweisen über Herr der Ringe in meiner Fanfiction einzubauen.

Nächste Kaptiel folgt bald.


	22. Pelennorfelder

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Wie geht es euch? Mir einfach prima. Sommer, Sonne und total geile Ferien. Viel Vergnügen mit meinem neuen Kapitel!  
  
Pelennorfelder  
  
Trommeln, Trommeln. Zuerst leise aus weiter Entfernung, dann ganz laut, als würden die Feinde an das Tor Gondors anklopfen. Viele Menschen aus Gondor und Reiter aus Rohan fielen dem Feind schon zum Opfer. Die Schlachtenfelder sind voll von Leichen. Mitten unter ihnen kämpfen Aragorn, der ungekrönte König, Gimli, Glóinssohn und Legolas aus dem Düsterwald. Vor Tagen hat es begonnen zu regnen und seit dieser Zeit kämpfen die drei unermüdlich. Gimli schwingt seine Axt und brüllt: „ Diese Mordorratten werden für jeden einzelnen Zwerg aus Moria bezahlen."Dann hackt er einem Ork das Bein ab. „ Solange noch ein Zwerg lebt, werden sie dafür bezahlen was sie in Moria angerichtet haben!"Es regnet in Strömen und die drei sind durchgenässt bis auf die Knochen. Legolas zieht einen seiner Pfeile und der macht sich surrend auf den Weg um einen Feind niederzustrecken. Dann nimmt Legolas Anlauf und springt auf einen Troll. Er wickelt ein Seil um den Hals des Trolls. Mit einem Satz springt er wieder hinunter und zieht die Schlinge zu. Mit einem schreienden Getöse bringt er den Troll zum Sturz und begabt unter sich mehrere Orks. Aragorn schlägt sich mit seinen Fäusten durch die Truppen. An seiner Seite kämpfen Legolas und Gimli, zu dritt strecken sie einen Ork nach dem anderen nieder. Aragorn zieht erneut sein Schwert und bringt einen Uruk-Hai zum Fall.  
  
Das Heer aus Lorién reitet nun schon seit Tagen. Unter ihnen sind die besten Bogenschützen des goldenen Waldes und tapfere Krieger. Laila hat sich mit ihnen auf den Weg gemacht um Aragorn zu warnen. Sie hat sich den Befehlen Frau Galadriels widersetzt und ist einfach fort gegangen. Bewaffnet mit ihrem Schwert zieht sie in den Krieg und wenn es sein muss auch in die Niederlage. „ In einer Stunde sind wir in Minas Tirith!", ruft Haldir den anderen zu.  
  
Legolas reißt einen Ork von seinem Trollhund und springt auf den Rücken. Der Ork verliert seinen Halt und stürzt zu Boden. Der Trollhund bemerkt Legolas und will ihn mit allen Mitteln abschütteln, doch der Elb war schneller und jagt ihm Pfeile in seinen Rachen. Elegant springt er von seiner Beute herunter. Hinter Gimlis Fersen sind einige Orks und er rennt auf Legolas zu. Legolas schreit: „ Duck dich!"und feuert seine Pfeile ab. Faramir schmeißt Legolas ein Seil hinunter und er nimmt es dankend an. Legolas reicht Gimli seine Hand und sie werden beide nach oben gezogen. Oben angekommen ruft Faramir ihnen zu: „ Es sind zu viele Feinde. Wir schaffen es nicht alleine."Aragorn klettert die Mauer hinauf und schreit immer wieder: „ Rückzug! Rückzug!"Orks schießen mit Pfeile auf ihn, doch keiner trifft ihn. Legolas reicht ihm seine Hand und hilft ihm über die Mauer. Keuchend ruft Aragorn: „ Sie haben die Pelennorfelder eingenommen!" Die Menschen bauen ihre Wurfmaschinen auf und schleudern Steine auf die feindlichen Truppen. „ Verlier den Mut nicht, Junge!", klopft Gimli ihm auf die Schulter. „ Noch ist nichts verloren."Langsam steigt die Sonne auf und bedeckt das Schlachtfeld mit ihren Strahlen. Plötzlich ertönt ein lautes Horn. Legolas schaut auf und ruft: „ Das Horn aus dem goldenen Wald. Es ist ein Horn der Galadhrim! Welch ein Wunder. Tiro!"  
  
Im Westen kommt das Heer aus Lorién. Sie haben sich in einer Reihe aufgestellt und waren bereit. Haldir geht an ihre Spitze und streckt sein Schwert in die Höhe. „Tangado a chadad! ( Fertig machen zum Abfeuern!)" Aragorn steigt auf Brego und ruft: „ Legolas, wir reiten in die Mitte. Eomer, folgt mir."Alle steigen auf ihre Pferde und reiten aus dem Tor heraus. Haldir ruft: „Leithio i philinn!"( Feuert ab!) Tausende von Pfeilen fliegen auf die feindlichen Truppen und durchbohren ihre Körper. Eomer ruft zu Aragorn: „ Wir reiten nach Westen, dann werden wir den Feind umzingeln!"Er dreht sich zu seinen Männern und ruft: „ Reitet nun! Für unser Land, für den König! Reitet nun!" Legolas reitet zusammen mit Gimli hinter Aragorn her. In der Mitte treffen sie dann auf die Elben aus Lorién. Aragorn rennt auf Haldir zu: „Im gelir ceni ad lín! ( ich bin froh dich zu sehen!) und er umarmt ihn. Haldir lächelt: „ Nun ist das Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Elben erneuert. Lasst uns für den Sieg kämpfen." Legolas steigt von seinem Pferd und kämpft sich mit Gimli gegen die Feinde durch. Plötzlich steht Laila vor ihnen. Legolas trifft fast ein Schlag. Laila lächelt ihn an: „ Schau nicht so, ich bin es wirklich!"Gimli springt freudig auf: „ Mylady Laila, du bist es wirklich!"und auch er umarmt sie. Legolas geht auf sie zu und nimmt ihre Hand, dann flüstert er: „Gîl síla na lû govaded ( Die Sonne scheint bei unserem Treffen)"Laila lächelt, lässt seine Hand los und entgegnet: „ Wo ist Aragorn? Geht es ihm gut?"Legolas blickt auf und meint: „ Er war noch nie so königlich wie heute! Er kämpft wie ein König, obwohl er noch ungekrönt ist."Laila nickt und sagt: „ Die Zeit seiner Krönung ist nah."  
  
Auf der anderen Seite kämpft Aragorn zusammen mit den Menschen aus Rohan. Er will jeden Ork töten, der ihn in die Quere kommt. Die Sonne scheint hoch hinaus und es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Die Truppen trennen sich und Aragorn sieht einen Geist. Es scheint ihm, als würde Laila am anderen Ende stehen. Aragorn flüstert: „ Das ist nicht möglich!"und senkt seinen Blick. Als er wieder in ihre Richtung schaut, ist Laila verschwunden. Leicht beginnt es wieder zu regnen. Laila geht auf Legolas zu, der an einer Mauer lehnt. Sie reicht ihm ihren Mantel. „ Hier, nimm ihn."Sie breitet ihren Mantel über ihn aus und stellt besorgt fest: „ Du bist verletzt!"Sie nimmt sein Gesicht in die Hand und verarztet seinen Kratzer. Legolas blickt sie an. „ Wie du weißt heilen meine Wunden schnell."Laila tupft mit einem Tuch seinen Kratzer ab und lächelt. „ Doch kann ich dir helfen."Nachdem sie ihn verarztet hat steht sie auf und will gehen. Doch Legolas hält sie fest und küsst ihre Handfläche. „ Hannon le!", huscht über seine Lippen. Laila lächelt: „ I Melain berio?" ( Mögen die Valar dich beschützen) und sie geht. Legolas blickt ihr noch lange nach.

-  
Mir ist, als hätte es aufgehört zu regnen. Sie gab mir ihren Mantel und ich bin eingehüllt in ihren Duft. Ich fühle mich so wohl darin, als ob mich ein leichter Zauber umgibt. Doch nun ist sie fort, gegangen um andere vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Als wäre sie von den Toten auferstanden und ihr Stern leuchtet heller und schöner als alle anderen. Ihr Stern mag sogar das Licht der anderen Sterne verblassen. Es war ein stilles-an-der-Hand-nehmen und sie ließ mich nicht im Regen stehen. Ich friere obwohl mich ihr Mantel wärmt. Kälte durchfährt meinen Körper und mir ist es, als ob ich träumen würde. Mein Verstand sagt mir dies, doch mein Herz singt in leisen Tönen etwas ganz anderes. Dieser Moment sollte für immer andauern. Nie enden.  
-

Dann macht Legolas sich auf die Suche der Anderen.  
  
Merci, an meinen Gandalf! Hab dich lieb  
  
Mein nächstes Kapitel folgt bald. 


	23. Wiedersehen in Lothlórien

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Viel Vergnügen mit meinem neuen Chapter!  
  
Wiedersehen in Lothlórien  
  
Eomer reitet mit seiner Truppe auf Aragorn zu. Aragorn hebt sein Schwert. Ist es tatsächlich wahr? Sie hatten Sarumans Truppe besiegt. Die Menschen aus Gondor und Rohan haben gesiegt. Aragorn kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Legolas und Gimli gehen auf ihn zu. Legolas verneigt sich. Aragorn lächelt: „ Ihr verneigt euch vor niemanden!"Eomer steigt von seinem Pferd: „ Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben Mittelerde von seinen Feinden gesäubert!"Die Reiter Rohans klatschen in die Hände. Aragorn dreht sich zu Haldir: „ Möge das Bündnis für ewig halten!"Haldir nickt und zieht sich dann zurück. Legolas und Aragorn gehen hoch zur Stadtmauer. „ Ich dachte ich würde verrückt werden in dieser Schlacht!"Legolas schaut ihn fragend an: „ Von was sprichst du?"„ Mir war es als habe ich Laila gesehen. Laila! Am helllichten Tag."Legolas lächelt sanft: „ Das hast du dir nicht eingebildet, sie war es wirklich. Laila ist zusammen mit den Elben aus dem goldenen Wald gekommen, musste dann aber wieder ziehen...."„ Sie lebt? Das ist unmöglich!", sagt Aragorn weiter. Legolas schüttelt nur den Kopf: „ Frau Galadirel hat sie gerettet. Es geht ihr gut."Aragorn sucht sein Pferd. Legolas ruft ihm nach: „ Wo willst du hin?"Aragorn dreht sich noch einmal kurz um: „ Ich muss zu Brego. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."  
  
Er kann sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Laila lebt, die Feinde waren besiegt, es liegt nichts mehr im Weg. Endlich kann Aragorn glücklich werden und den Weg einschlagen, der für ihn bestimmt ist. Leich schmunzelt Aragorn immer vor sich hin, während er Brego sattelt. Er reitet aus dem Tor fort. Gimli zu Legolas: „ Wo will er hin?"Legolas schüttelt nur den Kopf: „ Ich weiß es nicht."Aragorn reitet Tagen als er endlich die Grenzen Loriéns erreicht. Er muss sie soviel fragen und es gibt noch so viele Unausgesprochenheiten zwischen ihnen. Glorfindel bleibt vor Aragorn stehen und sagt: „ Ai na vedui Dúnadan!"er verbeugt sich: „ Mae govannen!"Auch Aragorn verbeugt sich: „ Danke, dass ich eure Grenzen passieren darf. Ich möchte zu Frau Laila."Gorfindel nickt und gleitet ihm zu ihr. Unter dem Nachthimmel ragen die Bäume hoch vor ihnen empor. Im blassen Sternschein sahen ihre Stämme grau aus und ihre bebenden Blätter flimmern ein wenig wie fahles Gold. „ Lothlórien!", seufzt Aragorn. Vor ihnen erstreckt sich Caras Galadhon. Überall funkeln silberne Blätter und Gorfindel führt ihn durch einen luftigen Palast, eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Kleine Laternen leuchten und fernab hört man ein leises Rauschen eines Wasserfalles. „ Nun lass ich dich alleine. Am Ende wirst du auf Laila treffen."Aragorn verabschiedet sich von seinem Begleiter und schreitet langsam hinauf. Er weiß nicht, was ihm erwartet wird, doch er hoffte, dass er Laila zurückgewinnen könnte. Oben angekommen steht Laila. Mit ihrem langen, hellen Haar, ihren funkenden Augen und in einem wunderschönen, hellen Gewand steht sie vor ihm. Laila flüstert: „Man carel le? ( Was machst du hier?)"Er schreitet auf sie zu und streichelt sanft über ihre Wangen. „ Ich dachte du wärst tot! Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?"Laila senkt ihren Blick: „ Ich konnte es nicht. Minas Tirith ist deine Welt und nicht die meine....."Für einen kurzen Moment schließ sie ihre Augen und Aragorn beginnt sie zärtlich zu küssen. Lailas Körper entspannt sich und sie küsst ihn zurück. Aragorn zieht sie an sich und umarmt sie für eine kurze Weile. Laila flüstert: „Le no an-uir nîn? ( Willst du für immer mein sein?)"Er nickt und Laila huscht ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen. Sie nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn nach draußen. „ Oft träumte ich, dass du kommen würdest und wir uns eine gemeinsame Nacht schenken würden."Aragorn legt seine Hand um ihre Hüfte und flüstert: „ Nun bin ich bei dir."Sanft beginnt er sie wieder zu küssen......  
  
Aniron (Theme For Aragorn And Arwen)  
  
Sindarin [1] Translation  
  
Aníron  
  
O môr henion i dhû:  
  
Ely siriar, êl síla  
  
Ai! Aníron Undomiel  
  
Tiro! Êl eria e môr  
  
I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren.  
  
Ai! Aníron...  
  
I desire  
  
From darkness I understand the night  
  
dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ah! desire Evenstar  
  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ah! I desire...  
  
Plötzlich erwacht Aragorn. Neben sich Leere. Er schreckt auf, wo ist Laila?? Er erhebt sich und zieht sich ein Hemd über. Da entdeckt der Laila draußen. Er geht auf die Terrasse und umarmt sie von hinten. Laila küsst seine Wange und schmunzelt: „ Ist Lothlórien nicht zauberhaft?"Aragorn küsst sie zurück und entgegnet: „ Nicht so zauberhaft wie du. Ich habe dich noch nie so bezaubern gesehen!"Laila dreht sich zu ihm und blickt tief in seine Augen. „ Geh den Bund mit mir ein, Laila. Le melon!"Laila senkt ihren Blick und weiß nicht was sie sagen soll. Sanft hebt er ihr Kinn und flüstert: „ Ich war noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt.....Ich liebe dich und will mit dir den Bund eingehen."Laila lächelt leicht: „ Und ich liebe dich, Aragorn aus dem Norden, einer von den Dúnadan."Wieder berührt er ihre Lippen und küsst sie inniger als die Nacht zuvor. Und nichts konnte sie trennen. Laila streichelt durch sein dunkles Haar und flüstert: „Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach ( Ich liebe deine Augen, wenn sie durch dein lachen scheinen)!  
  
Nach einer Weile erhebt Aragorn nicht und steigt die Treppe hinab und macht sattelt Brego. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Aragorn der Glücklichste Mensch Mittelerdes. Plötzlich erscheint Laila. Er blickt sie an und nimmt mit Gewissheit fest, dass sie geweint hatte. Aragorn lächelt sie zaghaft an. „ Ich komme nicht mit dir."Er dreht sich zu ihr. „ Minas Tirith ist nicht meine Welt, sondern die deine."Sie nähert sich ihm und Aragorn flüstert: „ O man pedich? ( Von was sprichst du?)"Laila legt ihr Arm band in seine Hand: „ Behalte es......", dann legt sie ihre Stirn auf die seine und flüstert: „ Le melon, Aragorn. ( Ich liebe dich, Aragorn) Namárie."Und sie geht. Laila blickt nicht um und verlässt das Kostbarste das ihr auf dieser Welt geblieben ist. Und Aragorn steht nur da. Er versteht die Welt nicht mehr. In seiner linken Hand liegt noch immer das Armband doch er bewegt sich nicht. Steht nur da wie eine Statue aus Stein. Nur wer Aragorn gut kannte und in der Nähe war, sah welche Qual er litt. Langsam löst sich seine Versteinerung wieder auf und er steigt auf sein Pferd. Er legt Lailas Armband in seine Brusttasche und verlässt den goldenen Wald für immer.  
  
- Für Leser: Danke für eure Treue! Hannon le! 


	24. Aragorn

Bemerkung: Es hat etwas länger gedauert, verzeiht!. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.

Aragorn

Für Viggo Mortensen

Laila hat kaum geschlafen. Ihr Leben kommt ihr wie eine sinnlose Aneinanderreihung von Nichtigkeiten vor. Eine Kette aus Alltag und Gewohnheit. Sie bezweifelt, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Sie musste sich von Aragorn trennen. Es wäre nicht anders gegangen, alles musste ein Ende haben. Sie wird Mittelerde verlassen und ihn nie wieder sehen und das war das Beste daran. Sie wird den Schmerz vergessen und zu einer unsterblichen Priesterin werden. Will sie dies überhaupt? Will sie denn die Unsterblichkeit erlangen und erst den Tod betreten, wenn all ihre Lebensjahre ausgesaugt sind? Sie ist unendlich traurig und nichts und niemand konnte sie aufmuntern. Annuniel spürt ihren Schmerz, ist aber Machtlos. Laila lässt alles über sich ergehen, als wäre sie eine Puppe aus Porzellan, der man den größten Schatz genommen hatte. Ihr Leben kommt ihr sinnlos vor. Muss sie nun wirklich alleine durch alle Jahrhunderte gehen. Ist dies das Schicksal aller unsterblichen Elben? Warum ist es ihr denn vergönnt zu lieben. „ Alles muss einmal ein Ende haben, Laila, du wusstest es. Du wusstest es seit du in meinen Spiegel geschaut hast. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass er nicht zu dir zurückkehren wird. Sein Schicksal bestimmt dies von Mittelerde und es ist an das von Arwen geknüpft.", legt Galadriel ihre Hand auf Lailas Schulter. Laila senkt ihren Blick. „ Mach dein Herz nicht schwer, denn bald sind wir nicht mehr hier und Aragorn ist nur noch ein Schatten deiner Erinnerungen.", mit diesen Worten verlässt Galadriel sie.

„ Mein Herr, ich mache mir Sorgen!"Aragorn blickt auf. „ Warum, Eowyn!" Sie nimmt neben ihm Platz. „ Ihr lächelt kaum noch. Seit Ihr aus Lórien zurück seid, lässt Ihr alles nur noch über euch ergehen.Ihr schlaft kaum. Und morgen ist doch dein großer Tag!"Aragorn erhebt sich. „ Es ist alles sinnlos. Verstehst du, alles."Er blickt aus dem Fenster. „ Ich will diese Macht nicht, ich wollte sie nie. Für was lohnt sich das Leben?"Eowyn ist erschüttert: „ Mein Herr!"Sie geht auf ihn zu. „ Es lohnt sich immer für etwas zu leben. Ihr gebt so vielen Menschen Hoffnung. Ihr habt wie ein König gekämpft und euer Blut ist königlich." Aragorns Blick senkt auf Arwens Abendstern. „ Ich habe aber meine Liebe verloren und das nicht nur einmal. Es gibt nichts mehr in meinem Leben und ich weiß nicht einmal den Grund."Eowyn nimmt sein Gesicht in ihre Hand. „ Ich bitte euch, gebt nicht auf! Mein König!", dann verlässt sie den Raum. Aragorn weiß, dass er auch ihr Herz zerbrochen hatte. Vor lange Zeit auf Edoras. Er musste Eowyn damals klarmachen, dass er nur eine liebte und das war Arwen. Nun aber hängt sein Herz an Laila. Er hat keinen Schimmer, warum sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte. Sie hat sich nicht einmal umgedreht, hatte seinen Schmerz nicht gesehen. Er wollte sie zu seiner Königin machen und was tat sie. Sie lief vor ihm davon. Aragorn legt sich auf sein Bett und schließt seine Augen. Vor sich sieht er Laila. Er hatte immer wieder denselben Alptraum. Laila, wie sie sich umdrehte und ging. Immer wenn er seine Augen schließt, sieht er nur sie. Früher war es Arwen und ihre Entscheidung, die ihn Nächte lang immer heimsuchten. Nun ist es Laila.

Sie spürt noch immer seinen Körper neben sich. Laila möchte wieder seine Haut küssen, neben ihn aufwachen. Warum ist es ihr nur nicht erlaubt mit ihm glücklich zu werden! Sie würde alles für ihn aufgeben. Morgen ist er der König von Gondor und Arwen wird zu ihm kommen. Ab morgen wird die Welt für Laila im Schatten liegen. Nichts kann sie mehr heilen, der Schmerz wird sie zerfressen. Laila hätte genauso wie Arwen ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben um die Frau an seiner Seite zu werden. Es wäre das reinste Glück gewesen, ein Leben voll gefüllt mit Liebe, Vertrauen und Hoffnung. Wie sehr sie sich für diese Entscheidung doch hasst. Warum ließ sie ihn nur gehen, warum stellte sie sich gegen ihr Glück! Keiner würde dies tun und keiner würde freiwillig leiden.

Legolas kommt in Aragorns Gemach. Er zieht die Vorhänge auf. „ Guten Morgen! Aragorn heute ist dein großer Tag!"Die Sonne blendet den frisch erwachten. „ Verschwinde! Heute ist wieder ein grauenhafter Tag. Einer folgt dem anderen!"Legolas schaut ihn an. „ Du siehst furchtbar aus!" Aragorn verdreht die Augen. „ Danke, Freund!"Legolas lächelt: „ Du solltest dich eigentlich im Schlaf ausruhen und dich nicht mit Alpträumen plagen."Aragorn erhebt sich: „ Was ist schlaf?"Er geht auf seinen Balkon. Alles wird mit Fahnen festlich geschmückt, die ganze Stadt ist in Bewegung. „ Alle Menschen Gondors freuen sich mit dir. König Eomer von Rohan, Fürst Faramir von Ithilien, alle sind gekommen um dich zu feiern."Aragorn blickt ihn an: „ Ich weiß und doch bin ich unglücklich. Es gibt nichts mehr was mich aufrichten könnte."Legolas lächelt: „ Nicht einmal ein Elb und ein Zwerg!"Aragorn legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter: „ Doch und dafür danke ich dir."Legolas legt seine Hand auf die seine: „ Es gibt nichts zu danken, Bruder! Du bist mein König und mein Freund!"Die Turmwachen beginnen zu spielen und alle Herrschaften und Gäste begeben sich in den festlich geschmückten Speisesaal. Gandalf erhebt sich und hebt sein Glas: „ Dieser Tag wird in die Geschichte Mittelerdes eingehen und er ist wohl der bedeutendste für alle freien Völker Mittelerdes! Nun lasst uns die Gläser für König Elessar erheben!"Die Männer aus Rohan, Faramir und Eowyn, die Elben aus dem Waldlandreich und Gimli, alle blicken zu Aragorn. Gandalf ruft: „ Auf den König! Auf den König! Auf den König!"und alle sprechen ihn nach. Aragorn lächelt sanft und nickt seinen Gästen zu. Dann beginnen sie ihr Frühstück zu verspeisen. Nach einer kurzen Messe geben sich alle auf die Plattform hoch über den Dächern Minas Tirith. Aragorn ist in ein festliches Gewander seiner Vorfahren gekleidet und steht beim Eingang der großen Halle. Dann dreht er sich langsam um und blickt in die Menge. Die Menge teilt sich und Gandalf schreitet auf ihn zu. Er trägt einen Polster auf denen, die edelste Krone Mittelerdes ruht. Aragorn verbeugt sich und geht schließlich in die Knie. „ Nun kommen die Tage des Königs, und gesegnet sollen sie sein, solagne", langsam setzt er die Krone auf sein Haupt. Aragorn lächelt ihm zu. Langsam erhebt sich der König wieder. Gandalf ruft aus: „ Lang lebe König Elessar!"und alle Menschen auf dem Platz gehen in die Knie. Langsam dreht Aragorn sich um und alle Menschen schauen ihn erwürdig an. Aragorn ist etwas irritiert, da er immer noch derselbe Mensch ist, aber nun trägt er die Krone Earnurs auf seinem Haupt.

Aragorn beginnt zu singen: „Et Earello Endorenna utulien.

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta !

(Aus dem Großen Meer bin ich nach Mittelerde gekommen. Hier will ich bleiben, und nach mir meine Erben, bis an der Welt Ende!) -So sprach Elendil, als er auf den Flügeln des Sturmes übers Meer gekommen war -

Gandalf lächelt: „ Nun geh zu deinem Volk, mein König!"Aragorn steigt die Treppen hinunter. Eowyn und Faramir nicken ihm zu. König Eomer und seine Leute verbeugen sich. Legolas geht auf ihn zu und übergibt ihn seinen Banner. „ Hannon le, Legolas."Dann kommen die Bruchtalelben auf ihn zu. Sie werden von Elrond angeführt. "Die Elben wussten schon immer die Schwerte neu zu schmieden. Ich übergebe dir hiermit die Bruchstücke Narsils, das Schwert deiner Vorfahren! Nun soll es deine Generation anführen."Aragorn hebt es in die Höhe. „ Es ist wunderbar!"Er dreht sich in den Süden, in den Westen, in den Norden und in den Osten. „ Ich werde all diese Richtungen auf ewig beschützen!"und immer streift er sein Schwert in die jeweilige Richtung. Dann dreht sich der König wieder in Elronds Richtung. Die Menge teilt sich und traut seinen Augen nicht, Arwen kommt auf ihn zu. Sie trägt ein wunderschönes, weißes Kleid. Dann überreicht sie ihm ihren Banner. „ Arwen!", er nimmt sie in den Arm und küsst sie.

Thx an Gandalf for your support!


	25. Hochzeit

Bemerkung: In diesem Kapitel wird geheiratet, mehr verrate ich nicht! ;o)  
  
Die Hochzeit  
  
Die Festlichkeiten der Krönung sind noch immer im Gange. Arwen sitzt neben Aragorn und unterhält sich mit Gimli. Aragorn beobachtet sie noch immer. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass sie neben ihn ist. Er liebt ihre Haltung und ihre Gestik. Mit sanften Bewegungen hebt sie das Weinglas und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck davon. All ihre Bewegungen sind fließend und federleicht. Dann dreht sich Arwen zu ihm und lächelt. Sie hebt ihre Hand und legt sich auf seine Wangen. „ Gen milin!", flüstert sie. Aragorn muss wieder lächeln, er kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Langsam bewegen sich ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Brust. „ Du trägst meinen Abendstern!"Aragorn nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie. „ Jeden Tag, jede Nacht, du hast mir so gefehlt. Auch ich liebe dich!"Ihre Lippen wandern zu den seinen. „ Doch du kommst mir so verändert vor, Liebster.", flüstert Arwen. „ Dies ist nur ein Schein, ich bin noch derselbe."Dann nimmt sie wieder einen Schluck vom Wein. „ Du bist jeder der König und du hast dich sehr verändert. Das kannst du nicht bestreiten."  
  
Alle Menschen um Aragorn verschwinden und er betrachtet Arwen. „ Ich liebe dich."Sie senkt ihren Blick und blickt dann zu ihm auf: „ Ich werde den Bund mit dir eingehen, daran halte ich noch immer fest. Ich habe meine Sterblichkeit aufgegeben, weil nur dir mein Herz gehört. Dir allein. Mein Leben ohne dich war die reinste Qual!"Tränen steigen in ihr hoch. Aragorn streichelt mit seinen Händen über ihre Wangen. „ Ich will nie wieder so eine Zeit durchmachen müssen! Ich will dich nie wieder verlassen müssen.", flüstert Arwen. Er legt ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Brust. „ Das musst du nicht. Du gehörst an meine Seite, da besteht kein Zweifel. Niemand kann uns trennen."Er streichelt durch ihr Haar. Dann erhebt er sich. „ Komm....!"und er nimmt sie an der Hand. Er führt sie nach draußen. Die Sterne stehen hoch über die Dächer Minas Tirith. „ Dies ist unser Land und du bist meine Königin!"Arwen lächelt: „ Mein Liebster wie lange ist es her. Es kommt mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, mit dir allein gewesen zu sein."Sie streichelt durch sein Haar. Dann beginnt er sie zu küssen. Ihre Hände finden sich um seinen Hals wieder. Es gibt nichts mehr um die beiden, nur sie und ihre Liebe. Lange genug waren sie voneinander getrennt. Er nimmt Arwens Hand: „ Lass uns unsere Liebe mit dem Bund besiegeln.""Aragorn fühlt nun endlich das Glück auf Erden und küsst seine Arwen zärtlich.  
  
Laila betrachtet den Sternenhimmel. Sie erinnert sich zurück an die Nacht wo sie zusammen mit Aragorn die Sterne betrachtet hatte. Damals versuchte er ihr seine Welt zu erklären, doch sie verstand es nicht. Nun ist sie allein beim silbernen See. Sie taucht ihre Hand in das kalte Wasser und lässt sie in Schlangenlinien durch das Wasser gleiten. ( Song: The piano) Sie wartet einen Moment bis die Kreise verschwinden und sie nur ihr Spiegelbild vor sich hatte. Ihr langes hellbraunes Haar, ihre tief blauen Augen, alles ist gleich geblieben, nur ihr Blick der wurde von Tag zu Tag trauriger. Nun sieht sie wie eine Träne entstand und sie langsam über ihre Wangen in den See abperln. Wasser wird zu Wasser. Leid bleibt Leid. Schmerz bleibt Schmerz. Nichts wird sich für Laila in diesen Tagen zum Guten wenden. Aragorn musste nun König sein und vielleicht ist er auch schon auf Arwen getroffen und wird sie vergessen. Dann zieht sie einen Brief heraus.  
  
Dido: Here with me  
  
I don't wanna move a thing  
  
It might change my memory  
  
Oh I'm what I am, I do what I want  
  
but I can't hide  
  
and I won't go, I won't sleep  
  
I can't breath  
  
until you resting here with me  
  
and I won't leave  
  
and I can't hide  
  
I can not be  
  
until you resting here with me.  
  
Arwen geht aus dem Schlafgemach doch ihr Blick bleibt bei einem Armband hängen. Es liegt vor dem Spiegel und ist mit, rot, weiß, schwarzen Steinen besetzt. Arwen hebt es auf und geht zu Aragorn. „Meine Liebste!" Arwen senkt ihren Blick und gibt ihn das Armband in die Hände. Aragorn betrachtet es. „ Von wem hast du es? Du hast es am Tag deiner Krönung getragen."Aragon blickt sie an. „ Es gehörte Laila......!"„ Du hast sie geliebt.", Arwen ist den Tränen nah. „ Deswegen warst du verändert, ich habe es gespürt und trotzdem bist du den Bund mit mir eingegangen!"Arwen steht auf und will gehen, doch Aragorn hält sie am Arm fest. „ Ich war dir gegenüber immer ehrlich. Ich dachte, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen würde. Ich dachte, dass du dich gegen mich und für die Unsterblichenlande entschieden hattest. Nur deswegen bin ich Laila näher gekommen. Doch sie hat mich verlassen, weil sie mich nicht mehr liebt."Arwen dreht sich zu ihm: „ Niemand schenkt einem so ein kostbares Geschenk, wenn keine Gefühle mehr vorhanden sind!"Dann lässt er sie los. „ Doch du bist die Frau an meiner Seite, Arwen.", flüstert er. „ Ich würde dir niemals so etwas antun!", mit diesen Worten verlässt sie ihn.  
  
Aragorn geht nach unten wo er Legolas packen sieht. „ So willst du also gehen, ohne Gruß?"Legolas dreht sich zu ihm: „ Natürlich hätte ich mich verabschiedet."Aragorn lächelt: „ Wohin willst du gehen?"Legolas schnallt seinen Sattel zu. „ Nach Lóthlórien. Ich muss zu Galadriel."Aragorn gibt ihm das Armband. „ Hier gibt das Laila von mir. Mir bringt es nicht viel Glück! Es war wohl nur ein Traum."Legolas steckt es in seine Brusttasche. „ Wir werden uns wieder sehen!"Aragorn umarmt seinen Freund: „ Pass auf dich auf."Dann blickt er ihm noch lange nach, bis Legolas im Horizont verschwindet. Die Nacht bricht herein und Aragorn geht nach oben zu Arwen. Sie kämt sich ihr Haar und blickt in den Spiegel, dann sieht sie Aragorn. Er bleibt hinter ihr stehen. „ Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll, damit du mir wieder dein Vertrauen schenkst. Ich liebe dich und du bist das Wichtigste für mich, das ist die Wahrheit!"Arwen schaut im Spiegel direkt in Aragorns Augen. „ Ich vertraure dir doch!", dann senkt sie ihren Blick. „ Doch es schmerzt, hören zu müssen, dass du eine andere liebst."Eine Träne rollt über ihre Wange. „ Das tue ich nicht!"Arwen dreht sich zu ihm, dann kniet er sich zu ihr hinunter. „ Ich liebe nur dich. Du bist die einzige, die ich auf ewig liebe. Ich bitte dich, glaub mir Arwen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, doch"Sie nähert sich ihm und umarmt ihn schließlich.  
  
Laila blickt in den Spiegel. Sie ist bereit. Sie nimmt den kleinen Strauß und lächelt. Ihr wunderschönes, weißes Kleid, glänzt wie ein Lichtstrahl. Dann dreht sie sich um und geht aus dem Raum. Langsam schreitet sie auf den Hohenpriester zu. Galadriel nickt ihr leicht zu. Dann bleibt Laila rechts stehen. Der Hohepriester spricht feierlich: „ Nun dürfen sich die Braut und der Bräutigam küssen."Laila hat bei dieser Bindung ein gutes Gefühl. Annuniel lächelt Nathilian zu und sie küssen sich zärtlich. Die Kinder streuen Blumen und das Brautpaar schreitet zu den Gästen. „ Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und alles Glück dieser Welt.", dann umarmt Laila ihre Freundin. „ Ich danke dir, ich bin so glücklich und hoffe, dass auch du am heutigen Tag etwas Glück finden mögest."  
  
Alle tanzen und die meisten Gäste sind genauso glücklich wie das Paar. Es werden immer wieder Glückwünsche und Geschenke überbracht, die das frisch verheiratete Ehepaar immer freudig annehmen. Es ist ein herrlicher Tag und Laila genießt die Sonne. Plötzlich kommt Legolas auf sie zu. Sie dreht sich zu ihm. Er lächelt sanft. „ Legolas!"Er nimmt sie an der Hand. „ Laila, schenk mir diesen Tanz."Dann begleitet sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche. „ Warum bist du hier?"Er sieht sie an. „ Glaubst du etwa, ich lasse mir so einen schönen Tag entgehen. Annuniel heiratet, das muss gefeiert werden!"Leicht streichelt er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Handfläche. „ Es ist herrlich mit dir zu tanzen.", flüstert er ihr zu und berührt dann leicht ihre Wange mit der ihren. Laila sieht ihn irritiert an und sieht in Legolas Augen. „ Geht es dir gut?", fragt er schließlich und hört aber nicht auf zu tanzen. Laila blinzelt leicht durcheinander. Einen Blick den er sofort zu deuten weiß. „ Ich meine geht es dir trotzdem gut?! Auch wenn nicht du heiratest?" Laila bleibt stehen und neigt ihren Blick nach unten. Sie nickt leicht, obwohl es eine Lüge ist. Wieder kann er ihre Antwort richtig deuten. Laila entschuldigt sich und lässt ihn stehen. Nach einer Weile geht Legolas zu Annuniel und wünscht ihr alles Gute für ihre Zukunft. Annuniel umarmt ihn freudig. „ Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Laila. Aber jetzt wo du hier bist, weiß ich, dass sich alles zum Guten ändern wird. Nur du besitzt diese Gabe ihr den Sinn des Lebens wieder zu geben."Legolas Blick wendet sich nicht von Laila. Sie steht alleine auf der Terrasse und überblickt das Land.  
  
Laila sieht traurig aus. Was ist es nur, das sie so bekümmert?! Ich fühle sogar Schmerz. Doch sie wird es mir nicht sagen. Ich bin nur ein Freund, der seit langem wieder aufgetaucht ist. Warum will sie sich mir nicht öffnen. Ich könnte ihr helfen. Ich könnte ihr Vertrauen geben. Es schmerzt sie so einsam dort bei der Terrasse zu sehen. Heute soll doch gefeiert werden. Sie soll doch glücklich sein und nicht traurig. Ach, wenn ich nur wüsste, wer oder was ihr ein solches Leid zu gefügt hat. Annuniel wiederum ist die wohl glücklichste Person, die ich seit Tagen gesehen habe. Sie lächelt, ist vergnügt und genießt, dass sie im Mittelpunkt des heutigen Tages steht. Ich liebe es ihr zuzusehen. Ich fühle mich wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft, das tat ich schon immer. Als wir in Mordor waren, war sie eine der wenigen die mich aufmunterte. Lang ist es her, aber Annuniel ist immer noch dieselbe Person. Sie hat sich kaum verändert. Doch Laila erkenne ich kaum wieder. Ich hatte sie glücklich in Erinnerung. Ich werde nie diesen Tag vergessen an dem sie vor mir stand. Ich habe sie für tot gehalten und plötzlich steht sie in Minas Tirith vor mir. Später gab sie mir ihren Mantel. Ich muss hier bleiben und mich um Laila kümmern. Sie soll nicht mehr leiden müssen. Ich werde sie retten.  
  
Legolas geht und holt eine Schale. Die Schale füllt er mit Honigwein und dann bringt er sie zu Laila. Sie blickt zu ihm auf. Dann reicht er ihr die Schale. „ Du kennst diesen Brauch doch noch?!"Laila richtet sich auf und nimmt die Schale. „ Natürlich. Die, die aus demselben Becher trinken, sind mit Liebe und Glück gesegnet."Dann nimmt sie einen Schluck aus der Schale. Legolas nickt: „ Das stimmt."Sie gibt ihn die Schale und er nimmt einen Schluck davon. „ Liebe und Glück sind doch gute Wünsche."Nach einer Weile setzt er sich neben Laila. „ Da hast du wohl Recht."Er blickt zu den Sternen nach oben. „ Heute ist eine wunderschöne Nacht."Sie folgt seinem Blick. „ Nach einem schönen Tag, folgt eine schöne Nacht. So ist der Lauf der Natur. Doch ich nehme es kaum noch wahr."Legolas blickt sie besorgt an: „ Warum?"Laila erhebt sich. „ Es ist nichts. Nur die Geister der Vergangenheit."Nun steht auch Legolas auf. „ Lass die Vergangenheit doch ruhen. Du kannst sie nicht mehr verändern. Sie ist geschehen und bleibt unverändert." „ Das würde ich doch gerne, doch lässt sie mich nicht los.", seufzt Laila auf. Laila schließt ihre Augen. „ Ich gehen nun zu Bett. Legolas besuch mich doch morgen, wenn du möchtest!"Legolas verbeugt sich: „ Sehr gerne."Dann geht sie die Treppe hinauf und Legolas wendet sich zum Gehen. „ Ach Legolas!", ruft sie ihm zu. „ Du weißt gar nicht, was es mir bedeutet, dass du hier bist!"Legolas lächelt und er flüstert: „...... und ich werde noch lange hier bleiben."

-

Auf bald, ihr Lieben! Eure Leyla


	26. Schweben Fliegen Fallen

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich habe sehr lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht und es tut mir leid. Genießt es mit mir und viel Spaß. Die Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
  
Schweben, Fliegen, Fallen  
  
Leicht streicht die Sonne über die Wälder Lóriens. Legolas streckt seine Arme kräftig aus. Dann beugt er seinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Langsam öffnet er die Augen und sieht das helle Zimmer. Rechts von ihm scheint die Sonne durch die Tür und das große Fenster. „Heute wird ein wunderschöner Tag", murmelt Legolas vor sich hin. Er schnappt sich sein weißes Hemd. Dann zieht er es sich über und geht nach draußen. Eine sanfte Brise vom Wind kommt ihm entgegen. Viele Elben sind schon auf den Beinen und machen ihre Vorbereitungen. Dann knöpft er sein Hemd zu. Er geht aus seinem Zimmer und begibt sich zu Laila. Sie sitzt auf ihrer Terrasse im Morgenmantel und Frühstückt. Sie lächelt ihm zu: „ Setz dich."„ Es gibt nichts Herrlicheres als solche Tage."Er nimmt einen Bissen vom Brot und betrachtet Laila. Sie nippt an ihren Tee und schaut ihn dann direkt in die Augen: „ Hast du heute schon was vor?" Legolas schüttelt nur den Kopf: „ Nein. Ich wollte ausreiten, kommst du mit?"„ Nein, ich bleibe hier."Legolas streift sanft ihre Hand. „ Komm doch mit und zeig mir deine Heimat. Das würde mich sehr freuen. Wir hatten noch keine Zeit allein miteinander zu reden."Laila zieht ihre Hand weg. „ Es geht nicht. Ich muss meinen Schüler unterrichten."Etwas enttäuscht senkt Legolas seinen Blick. „ Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."Dann kommt Annuniel zu den beiden. „ Guten Morgen! Und wie fühlt ihr euch? Ich fühle mich großartig. Es ist einfach herrlich. Ich liebe diese Welt. Ich bin ja so glücklich."Legolas lächelt ihr zu: „ Ach ja, so kann nur eine glücklich verliebte sprechen!"Annuniel nickt und stibitzt sich einen Apfel. „ Hast du schon gehört, weiter treten ihre letzte Reise an. Unter anderem auch dein Schüler."Laila blickt auf: „ Ethan und seine Familie ziehen in die Unsterblichenlande, das wusste ich gar nicht. Dann werden wir ja immer wenige."Annuniel entgegnet: „ Ich und mein Gatte werden auch bald gehen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, selbst du musst dich bald entscheiden, Laila."

-  
Schon wieder sieht Laila so unendlich traurig aus. Hat es etwas mit dem Verlassen von Mittelerde zu tun?! Will sie nicht fort?! Ich muss sie heute auf andere Gedanken bringen. Laila darf nicht trauern. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was ihr solche Schmerzen bringt?! Sie redet kaum mit mir. Wieso ist sie nur so unglücklich. Ich werde heute mit dir den Tag verbringen und mit ihr reden. Vielleicht kann ich ihr nur so helfen. Und dann muss ich ihr noch das Armband geben. Es schien mir, als wäre es für Aragorn sehr wichtig. Warum kann so ein kleines Schmuckstück so viel auf jemanden auswirken? Warum schenken Menschen etwas so viel Bedeutung. Warum wird ein Schmuckstück zum Symbol einer Liebe?  
-

„ Legolas?!", unterbricht Laila seine Gedanken. Er blickt zu ihr auf. „ Ich kann nun doch mit dir mitgehen. Treffen wir uns unten."„ Laila!", dann geht er auf sie zu. „ Ich habe etwas für dich.", erholt das Armband aus seiner Brusttasche und legt es in ihre Hand. Laila senkt ihren Blick und betrachtet es. Dann wendet sie sich und eine Träne rollt über ihre Wange. „ Danke! Geh...............", murmelt sie. Legolas hält sie zurück und merkt, dass sie weint. Dann zieht er sie an sich und Laila beginnt zu schluchzen. Er legt seine Arme um sie und drückt sie an seine Brust. Nun streichelt er durch ihr Haar und flüstert: „ Shshsh, es wird alles gut."Dann blickt Laila auf und flüstert: „ Es war ein Geschenk für Aragorn. Eine Erinnerung, ein Symbol, warum tut er mir das an? Ich verstehe es nicht."Sie wischt sich ihre Träne weg: „ Vergangenheit!"Dann lässt sie das Armband auf den Boden fallen: „ Es ist vorbei.", mit diesen Worten geht sie nach oben. Legolas blickt ihr noch lange nach. Legolas bückt sich zum Schmuckstück und hebt es auf. Dann geht er nach unten und sattelt sein Pferd. Laila kommt auf ihn zu. „ Können wir los? Verzeih meinen Gefühlsausbruch vorhin."„Ú- moe edaved, Laila!", sagt er sanft. ( Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Laila!) Er geht auf sie zu und legt das Armband in ihre Hand. „ Es ist zu kostbar um es einfach fallen zu lassen.", entgegnet er ihr.  
  
Dann beginnen sie durch die Wiesen zu reiten. Laila trägt ihre Haare offen und blickt sich immer wieder nach Legolas um, der hinter ihr her reitet. Am Waldrand reiten sie dann auf einen kleinen Weg entlang. Laila muss sich immer wieder von Sträuchern in Acht nehmen. Blätter schweben leicht auf den Boden. Es könnte keinen schöneren Tag für die beiden geben. Es ist als würde ihnen die Natur eine Liebeserklärung machen. Um die beiden sind hohe Bäume die nur etwas Sonnenlicht zum Boden durch lassen. Die Sonne spielt alle möglichen Fassetten ihnen vor. Dann steigen sie von ihren Pferden ab und breiten sie eine Decke aus.  
  
Laila sieht unglaublich hübsch ist. Ihre tief blauen Augen bohren sich in mein Herz. Es ist als würden wir schweben. Es gibt nur uns. Ob Laila dasselbe fühlt? Sie nannte mich einst Freund und nicht mehr. Viel Zeit ist seit dem vergangen. Ich liebe sie seit unserer ersten Begegnung in Lóthlórien. Ich möchte durch ihr Haar fahren, sie streicheln und nicht mehr los lassen. Ich würde auch sie Acht geben und Laila müsste nie wieder leiden. Ich wünschte ich könnte sie von diesen Qualen befreien. Dies liegt aber nicht in meiner Hand. Ich kann ihr die Geister der Vergangenheit nicht neben. Doch würde ich alles für sie tun, einfach alles. Ich hoffe nie, dass ihr meine Gefühle klar sind und dass sie mir nicht noch einmal mein Herz bricht. Die Liebe singt mir in den wunderschönsten Melodien ein leises Lied vor. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass diese Liebe dieses mal nicht an Umstände zerbricht, obwohl so viele Gründe gegen diese Bindung sprechen, bin ich doch machtlos gegen meine Gefühle.  
  
Legolas setzt sich neben Laila und isst einen Apfel. Laila legt sich hin und schaut hinauf zu den Wolken. „ Da oben, diese Wolke ist eine Blume.", sie streckt ihren Finger danach aus. Legolas legt sich neben sie und folgt ihrem Blick. Dann fährt seine Hand ihren Arm entlang zu ihrer Hand, sanft streichelt er ihre Handfläche mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Laila zieht seine Hand zu ihrem Herzen und legt dann seine Hand auf seine Brust. Legolas nähert sich Laila und würde sie gerne küssen, doch Laila weicht ihm zurück. Laila richtet sich auf und vernichtet den Moment, der von Nähe und Intimität geprägt war. Laila pflückt einen Löwenzahn und bläst die einzelnen Samen in den Himmel. Nun beginnt der Wind mit ihnen zu tanzen. Dann erhebt Laila sich. „ Komm, lass uns den Felsen hinauf steigen. Von dort oben haben wir eine besonders schöne Aussicht."Sie klettern nach oben und überblicken den gesamten weißen Wald. „ Von hier oben aus, kannst du alles machen, was du willst. Du siehst alles!", schwärmt Legolas. Laila streckt ihre Arme aus und ruft: „ Nein nicht alles! Fliegen, fliegen wie ein Vogel können wir nicht!"„ Schließ deine Augen!", ordnet Legolas ihr an. Etwas irritiert macht Laila, das was er von ihr verlangt. Nun stellt er sich hinter sie und flüstert: „ Aber in unserer Fantasie überfliegen wir jetzt den silbernen Wald."Legolas streichelt über ihren Arm. „ .......wir sind frei wie ein Vogel. Können alles tun, genießen die Freiheit."Laila öffnet wieder ihre Augen und dreht sich zu Legolas. Er betrachtet nur ihre Lippen. Fährt dann langsam mit seiner Hand zu ihrer Wange und beginnt dann ihre Lippen Liebzukosen. Laila beginnt ihn zurück zu küssen und legt ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. Legolas küsst ihre Wangen und wandert schließlich wieder zu ihren Lippen zurück. Schließlich geht Laila einen Schritt zurück und besinnt sich für einen kurzen Moment. Legolas blickt zu ihr auf und lächelt sanft. „ Lass uns nach Hause."Dann reicht er ihr seine Hand und Laila nimmt sie an. Plötzlich rutscht sie aus und verliert den Halt. Sie droht hinab zu fallen. Laila baumelt hilflos über den Abgrund. „ Lass mich nicht los!", ruft sie verzweifelt Legolas zu. Er hat Probleme selbst Halt zu finden, doch würde er Laila nie loslassen.

-

Mein nächstes Kaptiel folgt bald!


	27. Vertraue deinem Herzen

Bemerkung: Hi ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, viele von euch wünschen mir den Tod, weil ich Laila und Aragorn auseinander gebracht habe. Es tut mir leid, aber so muss es sein. Laila kann das Band zwischen Arwen und Aragorn nicht durchtrennen.

Für meine Oma Lina

Estelio han ( Vertraue deinem Herzen)

Diese Weisheit sagt meine Oma immer!

„ Ich lasse dich nicht los, Laila!", ruft Legolas ihr zu. Mit seinem rechten Knie versucht er halt zu finden. Stück für Stück zieht er Laila nach oben. Sein rechtes Knie bohrt sich tiefer in den Boden. Dann zieht er sie an sich heran und Laila ist gerettet. „ Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigt er sich. Laila nickt und sieht Legolas rechtes Knie. „ Aber du, du bist verletzt."Legolas winkt ab: „ Mir geht's gut, keine Angst."Dann nimmt er sie an der Hand und sie steigen den Felsen hinunter. Langsam begeben sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg.

- -  
Er hat mich gerettet. Warum? Ich verstehe Legolas nicht. Ich habe ihn doch vor langer Zeit verletzt. Ich habe mich für Aragorn und gegen ihn entschieden. Nun ist er hier, spendet mir Trost, verbringt seine Kostbare Zeit mit mir und küsst mich. Ich bin irgendwie verwirrt. Ich kenne mich nicht mehr aus. Es ist merkwürdig, warum kommt er gerade jetzt zu mir. Ich habe seine Ankunft im Spiegel voraus gesehen, kann aber seine Zukunft hier nicht deuten. Warum ist er nicht bei Aragorn geblieben! Nun da er König ist, braucht er doch einen treuen Freund an seiner Seite. Eigentlich sollte er nicht hier sein. In Minas Tirith wird er gebraucht, hier muss er die Zeit mit mir verbringen. Dies würde ich selbst meinen größten Feind nicht wünschen. Er muss sich meine Launen über sich ergehen lassen und geduldig sein. Er kann nichts von mir erzwingen. Überhaupt nichts. Mein Herz leidet noch und es nicht reparieren. Legolas kann nur Trost spenden. Denen, die ihn brauchen. Ich brauche Trost. Wieso hat er mich geküsst? Es war nur ein Augenblick, der Moment selbst brauchte einen Kuss, aber nicht ich. Ich will nur von einen geküsst werden. Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn ich ihn in der nächsten Zeit aus dem Weg gehe. Das ist der einzige Weg wie ich Intimität vermeiden kann.  
- -

„ Du bist so schweigsam!", bemerkt Legolas. Laila lächelt ihn an: „ Es ist nichts, ich bin nur müde."Sie steigen von ihren Pferden ab. „ Hannon le", sagt Legolas. Laila starrt ihn irritiert an. „ Für den schönen Tag. Ich genieße es mit dir zusammen zu sein.", sagt er weiter. Laila stellt das Pferd ab: „ Nichts zu danken, es war wirklich sehr schön."Dann steigt sie die lange Treppe hinauf und dreht sich nicht mehr um. Legolas blickt ihr verwundert lange nach.

-  
Wieso ist sie jetzt wieder so abweisend mir gegenüber. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht! Hätte ich keinen Annäherungsversuch machen sollen. Ich weiß nicht, woran ich bei ihr liege. Sie gibt kaum ihre Gefühle preis. Ist Liebe oder Freundschaft zwischen uns? Hegt sie Gefühle für mich. Ich finde einfach keine Antworten darauf. Deswegen bin ich her gekommen um über meine Gefühle klar zu werden. Sie verwirrt mich. Sie kam mir heute so befreit vor. Als würde ich ihr eine Last nehmen, aber kaum treffen wir in Calas Galadton ein, ist sie wieder eiskalt. Ich werde ihr nicht von der Seite weichen, bis ich meiner Sache sicher bin. Mein Knie schmerzt noch immer. Da hat man von großen Schlachten nur kleine Schrammen und verletzt sich bei einem kleinen Unfall das gesamte Knie. Das sollte einer mal verstehen.  
-

Legolas legt sich auf sein Bett und starrt die Zimmerdecke an. Er ist frustriert. Frustriert über die Tatsache, dass er Laila nicht retten kann. Er ist gegen ihren Schmerz machtlos. Wenn er nur wüsste, an was sie so leidet. Gegen was muss sie denn ankämpfen. Er ist sich sicher, dass es sich nicht nur um die Geister der Vergangenheit handelt. Niemand ist über etwas vergangenes so traurig wie sie. Plötzlich klopft jemand an der Tür. Legolas schreckt auf und knackst nun mit seinem Knie um. Eigentlich wollte er die Tür öffnen, doch sein Knie lässt dies nicht zu. „ Es ist offen!", ruft er schließlich. Laila kommt herein. Auf ihrem linken Arm liegen Tücher und mit ihrer rechten Hand hält sie eine Schale. Sie legt die Sachen auf das Nachtkästchen und holt eine Kerze. „ Ich verarzte dein Knie wenn du möchtest."Legolas nickt leicht. Nun setzt Laila sich zu ihm und nimmt die Schale. Sie holt auch einen Beutel hervor. Kleinste Körner von zermahlenden Kräuter liegen auf ihrer Handfläche. „ Sie duften herrlich, findest du nicht auch."Legolas, der immer noch sehr über ihren Besuch erstaunt ist, nickt nur leicht. Laila lässt die Körner einzeln durch ihre Hand rieseln. „ Mach dein Knie frei!", ordnet Laila ihm an. Er krempelt sein Hosenbein um, damit sein Knie frei liegt. Sie cremt ihre Hände mit der Masse ein und beginnt dann langsam sein Knie zu massieren. Manchmal verzieht Legolas sein Gesicht wegen Schmerzen, doch im Großen und Ganzen tut es ihm sehr wohl. Laila zieht immer wieder kleine Kreise, damit die Kräuter besser einziehen können. Legolas nähert sich ihrem Haar. Er liebt ihren Duft und am liebsten wäre er ihr immer so nah. Laila verbindet sein Knie mit den Tüchern und dreht sich zu ihm. „ Ich liebe deine Nähe", huscht ihm leise über die Lippen. Er blickt ihr tief in die Augen. Beide fühlten den Moment und keiner wollte ihn zerstören. Legolas streichelt zärtlich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wangen, doch Laila weicht ihm zurück. „ Der Verband wird einige Zeit halten. Ich hoffe, dass dein Knie bald wieder heilt." 


	28. Legolas

Legolas

Für Orlando Bloom

Dann steht sie auf und nimmt die Kerze. „ Ich danke dir auch für den wunderschönen Tag, Legolas. Gute Nacht."und sie bläst die Kerze aus. Legolas legt sich wieder zurück auf sein Kopfkissen. Es schmerzt ihn mit ansehen zu müssen wie Laila leidet. Aber noch mehr stört ihn sein Versagen. Egal was er auch versucht, er schafft immer nur das Gegenteil. Er starrt auf die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Am nächsten Tag hat er Laila weder beim Frühstück noch in seiner Nähe gesehen. Es scheint ihm fast, als würde sie ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen. Er versteht ihren Beweggrund nicht. Ihre Terrasse liegt etwas über der seinen. Er nimmt ein Seil und schwingt es nach oben. Dann klettert er zu ihr hinauf. Oben angekommen macht er einen Satz und landet vor Laila. „ Legolas! Hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt!"Er zögert einen Augenblick und dreht sich dann aber von Laila weg. „ Soll das jetzt ewig so weiter gehen?"Laila starrt ihn fragend an. „ Sollen wir uns nur noch anschweigen?"Laila geht zu ihm und sieht ihn direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick wirkt ernst und sie vernimmt etwas, was sie bei ihm noch nie vorgefunden hatte: Unsicherheit... „ Was erwartest du von mir? Es tut mir leid."Legolas blickt sie irritiert an. „ O man pedich?"( Von was sprichst du?) Laila geht einen Schritt zurück und sagt: „ Es tut mir wirklich leid, du weißt schon von was ich spreche."Legolas mustert sie einen Moment lang und entgegnet schließlich wütend: „ Du lügst."Er durchbohrt sie mit seinen Blicken und zweifelt ihre Entschuldigung an. „ Nein.", sagt sie bestimmt. Nun geht Legolas ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und steht ihr so dicht gegenüber, dass sie seinen Atmen fühlen kann. Sie nimmt seinen Geruch war und kann durch die Augen in seine Seele blicken. „ Ich glaube dir nicht.", wiederholt er im selben Tonfall. Laila wich im ein Stück zurück: „ Legolas, das ist doch absurd." 

- -  
Warum machst du das? Wieso siehst du mich mit solchen Augen an und durchbohrst damit meine Seele. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich will nicht mehr leiden. Ich will nie mehr jemanden lieben um ihn später aufgeben zu müssen. Es ist genug. Legolas, versteh mich doch. Ich möchte dir so viel sagen, kann es aber nicht. Es hat keinen Sinn, ich bin zu schwach um mich noch einmal vom Schmerz ertränken zu lassen.  
- -

Plötzlich vernimmt er wieder ihren Schmerz. Laila dreht sich um. Sie will verschwinden. Nur fort von ihm und dieser Situation. Legolas packt Laila am Arm und zieht sie zurück. Er zwingt sie zu bleiben. Es bleibt nur das. Dieses wundervolle Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Völlig neu und alt zugleich. Ruhe...Sicherheit. So wie damals... Sofort scheint alles wie weggespült. Schmerz, Leid. Eine warme Hand legt sich auf ihre Wange und sie wendet den Kopf wieder zu ihm. Legolas lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst sie erneut. Zuerst verspannt sich Lailas Körper, doch als er sie weiter festhielt, spürt Legolas wie ihr Mund weicher wird. Langsam beginnt Laila mehr von ihm zu kosten. Ihre Hände finden den Weg auf seinen Schultern. Schließlich löst er sich von ihr und noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnen konnte, hört sie ihn flüstern: „ Tut dir das wirklich leid? Tut dir wirklich leid, dass ich gekommen bin? Tut es dir leid, dass ich dich retten will. Du hast mich damals auch nicht im Regen stehen gelassen, hast mir deinen Mantel gegeben.", er legt seine Stirn auf die ihre und küsst sie ein weiteres mal. „ Mir nicht. Mir tut nichts von all dem leid. Sieh mir in die Augen und sage es mir! Tut es dir leid?" Laila hebt ihren Blick und schüttelt den Kopf. Legolas trennt sich immer noch nicht von ihr, sondern flüstert: „ Estlio han, estlio nin"und legt dabei seine Hand auf ihr Herz. ( Vertraue deinem Herzen, vertraue mir.) Sie weicht einen Schritt zurück: „ Das ist das einzig wahre. Ich bin nur wegen dir gekommen. Nur wegen dir, denn ich will dich retten." 

-EVENSTAR-

Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.  
Si boe ú-dhanna.  
Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.

Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.

Nâ boe ú i.

Estelio han, estelio han, estelio,  
estelio han, estelio veleth.

Esteliach nad, estelio han.

- EVENSTAR-

-

Ich liebe diesen Song vom Soundtrack aus "Die zwei Türme"


	29. Lieben heisst leben

Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ach wie werde ich das vermissen. Wie werde ich es doch vermissen meine Gedanken und Gefühle für meine Geschichte nieder schreiben zu können. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews. :o) 

Für meinen Papa

Lieben heisst leben

Es ist sehr früh morgens und Legolas steht auf seiner Terrasse und sieht zu wie die Sonne langsam das ganze Land aufweckt. Er liebt das Gefühl von Wärme auf seiner Haut. Er streckt seine Arme leicht aus und dehnt seinen Oberkörper. War Laila denn schon aufgewacht? Soll er sie besuchen gehen? Legolas schmunzelt bei dem Gedanken wieder die Abkürzung zu nehmen und einfach nach oben zu klettern. Wenn sie schon wach war, dann würde er sie nur wieder erschrecken. Legolas ist seid zwei wunderschönen Wochen hier und er bereut keine Minute mit Laila verbracht zu haben. Er schwingt sein Seil nach oben und zieht sich Stück für Stück zu Lailas Gemach. Oben angekommen, kann er Laila nirgends erblicken. Ein leichter Wind streift durch sein Haar und die Sonne steht nun über ihn. Leise schiebt er den langen Vorhang zur Seite. Da bemerkt er, dass Laila noch auf ihrem Bett liegt und tief und fest schlummert. Legolas betritt den Raum und nähert sich ihrem Bett. Er will sie auf keinen Fall wecken. Er will sie nur einen Moment beobachten. Legolas ist so sehr von ihrem Ansehen angetan, dass er Laila am liebsten sein ganzes Leben nur beobachten würde. Lächelnd ruhen seine Augen auf ihrem Körper. Sie sieht im Schlaf aus wie ein Engel und ist das wunderschönste Wesen, das er je erlebt hatte. Legolas will seine Augen nicht schließen, er hat Angst , dass dies alles nur ein wunderschöner Traum ist und er will nicht erwachen. Er will nicht erwachen und feststellen, dass er sich noch immer in der schrecklichen Schlacht um Mittelerde befindet. Er erhebt sich und nähert sich Laila, setzt sich auf dem Bettrand und bemerkt ihr leichtes, friedliches Atmen. Ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich auf eine natürliche Weise. Seine Fingerspitzen streicheln sanft über ihre Wange. Laila beginnt ihre Augen zu öffnen und als sie Legolas erblickt formen sich ihre Lippen zu seinem Lächeln. „ Ich will meine Augen nicht schließen aus Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum ist", flüstert Legolas ihr zu. Laila schüttelt den Kopf: „ Dies ist kein Traum!", sie richtet sich auf. „ Schließ deine Augen, Legolas. Na los...!"Nachdem Legolas seine Augen geschlossen hatte, küsst Laila leicht seine Augenlieder und anschließend seinen Mund. „ Fühlst du das?"Legolas nickt und küsst sie zurück. „ Also bist du in der Wirklichkeit."

Laila sitzt in einem Garten und sieht wie viele Elben sich auf ihre letzte Reise vorbereiten. Leichte Hektik macht sich unter ihnen breit. Annuniel geht auf ihre Freundin zu. „ Ich muss dir was sagen!" Laila wendet ihren Blick aber nicht von dem bunten Treiben ab. „ Ist es nicht verrückt? Wieso beeilen sich alle so Mittelerde zu verlassen?", dann dreht sie sich um. „ Vielleicht weil wir spüren, dass unsere Zeit hier allmählich vorüber geht.", erklärt Annuniel. Laila sieht sie melancholisch an: „ Dann ist es wohl Zeit abschied zu nehmen? Du wolltest mir wohl sagen, dass du auch gehen wirst."Annuniel nickt und umarmt ihre Freundin: „ Time to say goodbye. Wir werden uns aber wieder sehen, Schwester! Ich werde euch bald folgen, aber zuvor muss ich noch einige Dinge bereinigen."Annuniel sieht sie an und nimmt sie an den Händen. „ Lass dein Herz hier nicht zurück. Kläre, was du klären musst und dann bist du bereit für die letzte Reise. Du wirst es fühlen, Schwester." Laila küsst sie auf die Stirn und sagt: „ Das werde ich machen. Ich werde euch bald folgen, keine Sorge. Pass auf dich auf." Dann geht Annuniel zu ihrem Gatten und dreht sich noch ein paar Mal zu Laila um. Laila bleibt im Gärtchen stehen und beobachtet ihren Zug, der ihre Freundin nun endlich nach Hause bringen wird. „ Sei nicht traurig, Laila. Du bist hier nicht allein!", entgegnet Legolas. Sie blickt zu ihm auf: "Wir waren nie lange von einander getrennt und jede Trennung von ihr machte mein Herz schwer."Legolas lächelt: „ Eure Freundschaft ist wirklich etwas besonderes!"

Leicht beginnt es zu regnen. Es ist mehr ein warmer Nieselregen. Legolas nimmt sie an der Hand und rennt mit ihr in den Regen. „ Legolas! Warte, nein du bist verrückt!", ruft sie ihm zu. Er dreht sie um sich herum und lacht: „ Hast du denn schon einmal im Regen getanzt? Denk einfach nicht nach, mach es einfach."Mit einem Ruck zieht er sie ganz nah an sich heran. Dann legt er seine Hand zu ihrer Schulter und nimmt ihre Hand in seine auf. „ Fühlt es sich nicht gut an? Der warme Regen, wir tanzen zu einer leichten Melodie, es gibt nur uns beide.", flüstert er ihr zu. Nun dreht er sie im Kreis und sie bewegen sich leicht zur Melodie des Regens.

- - - Angel - - -

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it OK

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction or a beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

Chorus :

In the arms of the Angel far away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the Angel, may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escape one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

Nach einer Weile sind beide zwar klitsch nass, aber durch und durch glücklich. Laila nimmt ihn an der Hand: „ Komm!", und führt ihn in ihr Gemach. Dort sucht Laila ein Handtuch und trocknet sein nasses Haar dabei streichelt sie ihm auch sanft über seine Wangen. „ Wenn zwei Liebende einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, wann gelangst du an dem Punkt an dem du sagt: „ Genug ist genug?""Legolas lächelt: „ Niemals." Laila lächelt zurück und beginnt langsam seinen Hals zu küssen. Dann knöpft sie sein nasses Hemd auf und küsst dabei immer wieder abwechselnd seine Wange. Legolas zieht es schließlich aus und Laila fährt mit dem Handtuch über seine nassen Muskeln. Nun löst Legolas ihren Haarknoten und lässt ihre Haare auf ihren Rücken fallen, Strähne für Strähne. Als Laila zu ihm aufblickt perlt ein einziger Regentropfen an ihrem Hals herunter. Legolas fängt ihn mit seinen Lippen auf und küsst dabei den Hals. Mit seiner Nasenspitze gleitet er sanft über ihre Wangen. Laila dreht sich um, damit Legolas ihr Kleid öffnen kann. Er streift ihre Träger sanft zur Seite und streichelt elegant ihren Rücken entlang.

Sanft drückt Laila ihn auf das Bett und beugt sich über seine Brust. Sie beginnt seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie spürt wie sich seine Bauchdecke immer hebt und dann wieder senkt. Legolas fährt durch ihr offenes Haar und murmelt: „ Du bist wunderschön!"Laila küsst langsam seine Lippen und Augenlieder. Laila spürt seinen warmen Atmen auf ihren Lippen. Er ist ihr so unglaublich nahe. Ihre Lippen berühren sich.

Legolas nimmt ihren süßen Geruch wahr. Er legt seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und zieht sie leicht an sich heran. Legolas spürt ihren Atmen auf seiner Haut, spürt ihre Wärme, will sie küssen. Ihre Lippen berühren sich.

Legolas wird immer mehr und mehr erregt. Er stöhnt leicht auf, will sie spüren. Laila legt sich unter ihn. Er fährt mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper und bedeckt ihre Haut mit Küssen. Sie verschmelzen zu einem.Laila stöhnt immer wieder auf. Ihre Muskeln spannen sich an und sie erleben beide einen Moment der Vollkommenheit. Tausend Glückshormone durchdringen ihre Körper. Etwas geschafft legt Legolas sich neben Laila und schließt die Augen. Laila spürt noch immer seinen Atmen auf ihren Nacken. Sie liebt das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Laila wendet sich zu Legolas und beobachtet ihn wie er seine Augen geschlossen hat. Er hat ihren Schmerz gebrochen. Legolas hat es geschafft, dass sie sich wieder lebendig fühlt. Sie liebkost leicht seine Augenlieder und bemerkt wie ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huscht. Laila legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „ Le melon", flüstert er durch ihr Haar.

Ein paar Tage sind vergangen und Legolas muss Abschied nehmen. „ Wir sehen uns wieder."Laila blickt zu Boden. Er nimmt ihr Kinn und zwingt sie so zu ihm zu blicken. Er bemerkt eine verstohlene Träne in ihren Augen. „ Ich komm zu dir zurück."Sie blickt ihn tief in seine blauen Auge. Legolas küsst ihre Träne weg. Laila öffnet seine Handfläche: „ Ich weiß, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden."Legolas blickt auf seine Hand in der Lailas Abendstern liegt. Es ist ein dunkelrotes, ovales Schmuckstück. In der Mitte ziert eine silberne Blume den Abendstern. Legolas blickt sie an: „ Laila, das kannst du mir nicht geben!"Laila lächelt: „ Es ist meins und ich kann es schenken wem ich will. Wie mein Herz..."Legolas nähert sich ihr und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. „ Gen milin, Legolas.", flüstert sie ihm zu. Legolas steigt auf sein Pferd und lässt ihre Hand los. „Namárie!", ruft er ihr noch zu.

Ganz am Ende bin ich noch nicht. Es folgt noch ein Epilog, also seid gespannt. Namárié Leyla

- Poetry of Viggo Mortensen -

THE LAST NIGHT

I PASS A PILE OF BROKEN CHAIRS

ON OUR STREET CORNER

AND FEEL YOU

DRYING ON ME.

I TASTE THE BLOOD

THAT SHIMMERED

ON YOUR LIPS.

LINGERING, LIKE GUILT DOES.

- Poetry of Viggo Mortensen -


	30. In den Westen

Bemerkung: Es ist an der Zeit. Das Ende naht! Hier folgt der Epilog. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich meine Geschichte begonnen und genau nach zwei Jahren soll sie auch enden!

Für Lauli

Epilog

In den Westen

Es waren Jahre vergangen und Laila durch lebte eine schöne Zeit im goldenen Wald. Sie schreitet durch den Wald und unter ihr knirschen die gefallen Blätter. Sie hebt eins auf. „ Was sind denn schon Jahre für uns, Laila? Für uns Elben, die wir verdammt sind eine Ewigkeit zu leben.", flüstert Galadriel. Laila reicht ihr das Ahornblatt und denkt: „ Verdammt ist niemand, Herrin. Das Leben sollte man als Kunstwerk ansehen!" Laila wickelt sich in ihren hellen Mantel und steigt die Treppe hinauf. Im luftigen Palast angekommen, trifft sie auf Haldir. „ Laila, auch du musst gehen. Dein Schiff wartet! I Aear cân ven na mar. (Das Meer ruft uns Heim)" Laila setzt sich auf die Bank und schaut in den Himmel. „ Werde ich denn in Valinor auch die Sterne so klar und hell sehen wie hier?" Haldir setzt sich neben sie: „ Das weiß niemand von uns."

Legolas kommt in Minas Tirith, die Stadt der Könige an. Diener bringen ihn zum König. „ Legolas!", Aragorn springt auf und geht auf ihn zu. „Gîl síla na lû govaded (Ein Stern strahlt hell bei unserem Treffen) Er umarmt seinen Freund. „ Lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen." Aragorn bittet Legolas sich zur Tafel zu setzen. „ Wo warst du all die Jahre?" Legolas nimmt einen Schluck vom Wein. „ Ich war lange in Lothlorien und dann bin ich zurückgekehrt in den Düsterwald. Mein Vater brauchte meine Hilfe. Herumziehende Menschen haben mein Volk überfallen. Es brach ein Krieg aus. Was gibt es von dir Neues zu berichten?" Aragorn lächelt:„ Mein Sohn wurde geboren. Er ist ein Jahr alt. Gimli hat sich in Minas Tirith sesshaft gemacht." Legolas lacht auf: „ Der raue Zwerg? Ich muss ihn besuchen." „ Genau und Faramir und Eowyn haben geheiratet. Beide leben jetzt in Ithilien und ich habe ihn zum Fürsten von Ithilien ernannt." Legolas steht auf. „ Das war ein kluger Zug von dir." Die Tür öffnet sich. Arwen schreitet in den Saal. In ihren Armen hält sie den kleinen Eldarion. Legolas geht auf sie zu und küsst sie zur Begrüßung. „ Ist das euer Sohn?" Arwen nickt und geht zu Aragorn. „ Wie die Zeit verstreicht….", entgegnet Legolas mit einem Lächeln. Arwen reicht Aragorn Eldarion und setzt sich. „ Ich muss mich etwas schonen, da ich wieder guter Hoffnung bin." Legolas blickt zu ihr: „ Soll das heißen du erwartest ein weiteres Kind, Undomiel?" Arwen lächelt: „ Ja und so nannte mich zuletzt mein Vater." Legolas zieht seinen Mantel aus und da sieht Aragorn Lailas Abendstern. Einen leichten Schmerz durchfährt ihn. Lange hatte er nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Er küsst die Stirn seines Sohnes und gibt ihn wieder Arwen. „ Mein Freund. Ich zeige dir dein Gemach, du wirst sicher müde sein von der langen Reise!" Und beide gehen den Gang entlang zu den Gemächern. „ Du trägst Lailas Abendstern?" Legolas sieht ihn irritiert an: „ Du kennst dieses Schmuckstück?" Aragorn nickt. „ Wie geht es ihr, wo ist Laila?" „ Sie ist in Lórien. Ich habe keine Nachricht mehr von ihr erhalten. Vor einem Jahr schickte sie mir einen Boten mit einer Nachricht. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie noch eine Weile in Lothlórien verweilen werde. Mein Vater bekam auch eine Nachricht von Galadriel. Ich habe dann nichts mehr von ihr gehört." Aragorn öffnet die Tür. „ Sie ist also noch in Mittelerde?" Legolas tritt in das Gemach ein. „ Ich denke." „ Ich lass dich dann allein. Komm am Abend herunter. Wir erwarten Eowyn und Faramir!", mit diesen Worten verlässt er Legolas.

Galadriel hat Laila zu sich bestellt. „ Was gibt es meine Herrin?" Galadriel berichtet: „ Ich habe eine Nachricht von Thranduil bekommen." Lailas Augen leuchten: „ Wie geht es Legolas?" „ Das weiß ich nicht. Der Krieg im Düsterwald endete vor Monaten und Legolas ist nach Gondor aufgebrochen." „ Nach Gondor? Zu König Elessar?" Galadriel nickt und vernimmt ihren Schmerz. „ Zu Aragorn und Arwen." Laila nickt und flüstert: „ Dann muss ich wohl Legolas eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen über meine letzte Reise!" Galadriel hebt Lailas gesenktes Kinn: „ Ja, das musst du. Und ich werde Arwen in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Ringträger im kommenden Frühling Mittelerde verlassen."

In der Nacht schreibt Laila ein paar Zeilen an Legolas.

Mára aurë mein Liebster,

Man mathach?

Ich werde gehen. Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Der Winter überzieht den goldenen Wald mit seiner Decke. Es ist Still geworden. Im Frühling werde ich mit einem Zug aufbrechen. Haldir wird mich begleiten. Er ist wie ein Vater für mich und ich danke ihm so vieles. Wir sehen uns wieder. Le melon Laila

Wochen später trifft die Nachricht in Minas Tirith ein. Legolas stattet Gimli einen Besuch ab. „ Ich muss nach Lothlórien." Gimli springt auf: „ Warum? Muss ich mit? Ist Frau Galadriel etwas geschehen?" Legolas lacht: „ Nein, du bleibst hier. Es ist nur wegen Laila. Sie hat mir geschrieben und ich muss sie noch ein letztes Mal sehen." Gimli zündet sich eine Pfeife an: „ Ich verstehe mein Freund, du musst also deinem Herzen folgen!" Er umarmt Legolas: „ Du kennst mich zu gut. Auf bald!"

„ Was soll das heißen? Wieso ist er abgereist?" Gimli versucht Aragorn zu beruhigen: „ Legolas handelt in Herzensangelegenheiten." Aragorn schaut ihn an und dreht sich um. Plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass Laila vielleicht für immer Mittelerde verlassen wird.

Nach einigen Wochen trifft Aragorn eine Entscheidung.

„ Ich muss nach Lothlórien!", meldet er Gimli und Arwen mit. Aragorn geht auf die Terrasse. „ Du kannst nicht gehen. Du bist König von Gondor! Wenn du schon nicht für dein Volk hier bleiben willst, dann denk wenigstens an mich. Denk an deinen Sohn und denk an dein ungeborenes Kind!", folgt Arwen ihm. Aragorn geht auf sie zu: „ Es ist mir aber wichtig. Ich muss etwas klären, das mir sehr am Herzen liegt." Arwen senkt ihren Blick. Aragorn legt seine Hand auf Arwens Bäuchlein. „ Zweifle doch nicht an meiner Liebe zu dir und zweifele nicht an die meiner Kinder!" Arwen blickt in seine Augen. „ Das tue ich ja nicht, es ist nur, ich ertrage es nicht, dich nicht bei mir zu haben!" Aragorn küsst Arwen zärtlich. „ Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder bei dir. Eowyn und Faramir werden hier wohnen und dich unterstützen. Du bist nicht allein." Arwen seufzt und entgegnet: „ Dann geh und kläre das was dir als so wichtig erscheint." Sie umarmt ihren Mann und weicht dann einen Schritt zurück. Aragorn nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie. „ Ich liebe dich, tat ich immer." „No diriel!" (Pass auf dich auf!)

Legolas, der zuerst noch in Edoras war, kommt Tage später in Lothlórien an. Er rennt die Wendeltreppen hinauf und eilt zu Laila. Er öffnet die Tür und Laila erblickt ihn. „ Legolas!" Sie steht auf und geht auf ihn zu. Er lächelt und umarmt sie. „ Es tut so gut dich zu sehen!" Legolas hebt sie hoch und dreht sich. Laila beginnt ihn zu küssen. Seine Stirn, Augen, Wangen, und Lippen. Legolas flüstert: „ Le no an-uir nîn? (Bist du für immer mein?)" Laila küsst ihn darauf von neuem. „ Ich bin nach deinem Brief sofort aufgebrochen. Vor Sehnsucht bin ich fast umgekommen. Laila, du bist mein Zuhause."

Schließlich setzt er sich auf das Bett. Laila beginnt ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Legolas zieht sein Hemd aus. Laila trägt nur noch ein dünnes Unterkleid. Legolas umarmt Laila. Er sitzt immer noch mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr und stützt seinen Kopf leicht an ihrem Bauch ab. Laila fährt ihm durchs Haar. Er blickt auf und seine Hände gleiten über ihren Körper zu ihren Wangen. „ Du zitterst….." Legolas zieht Laila zu sich ins Bett.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it OK

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction or a beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angel far away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the Angel, may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escape one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

Am morgen erwacht Legolas durch ein sanftes Streicheln von Laila. Er lächelt: „ Dies war also doch kein Traum." Laila lächelt: „ Nein, dies ist die Wirklichkeit." Später gehen sie zum See und Legolas erzählt von dem vergangen Jahr. Laila hört ihm zu und zeigt ihm ihre Bewunderung. Die Stunden vergehen und sie bemerken es nicht. Es ist Ende Februar und der Schnee beginnt zu schmelzen. Immer wieder zieht Legolas Laila an sich um sie von neuem zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Lailas Hand wandert auf seine Brust und umkreist ihren Abendstern. „ Du trägst ihn", flüstert sie. Legolas nimmt ihre Hand: „ Jeden Tag, jede Nacht, jede Stunde!" Er streichelt über ihre Wange: „ Ich will nicht wieder Abschied von dir nehmen müssen." Laila küsst seine Stirn: „ Der ist doch noch fern." Sie gehen in die Seegrotte und setzen sich dort hin. „ Ich will Kinder mit dir haben. So wie Aragorn und Arwen. Du bist meine Familie." Lailas Blick fällt auf ihr Armband. So lange hatte sie nicht mehr an Aragorn gedacht. Und nun. Nun hat er Kinder. Er ist glücklich an der Seite einer anderen. „ Habe ich dich traurig gestimmt?", fragt Legolas. Laila steht auf. „ Es ist nichts." Sie lässt seine Hand los. „ Mir wird nur plötzlich kalt geworden." Nun steht auch er auf. „ Du lügst. Du musst nicht immer so stark sein. Laila, hör mir zu, du musst nicht immer allein deinen Weg beschreiten. Du musst nicht immer Recht haben. Das ist nicht dein Schicksal. Du kannst es nicht immer allein machen. Lass mich ein Teil von deinem Leben werden. Wir sind dieselbe Seele, Laila und ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll um dir das klar zu machen….."

Hier passt mein zweiter Lieblingssong von u2:

**"Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own"**

Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me...

Where are we now?  
I've still got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

Diesen Song hat Bono für seinen Vater Bob Hewson geschrieben! Und hier auch ein Hinweis für meinen Vater: Ich habe dich nie kennen gelernt, aber du bist und bleibst ein Teil von mir!

Mit diesen Worten verlässt Legolas die Grotte. Beim Stall traut er seinen Augen nicht. „ Aragorn?" Argagorn nimmt den Sattel von Brego ab. „ Mae govannen! Schön dich zu sehen. Ich wollte Galadriel besuchen.", gibt Aragorn als Vorwand vor. Sie steigen langsam die Treppen hinauf. „ Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Galadriel wird nicht mehr nach Lothlórien zurückkehren. Sie ist im Bruchtal bei Herrn Elrond." Elben führen den König in ein Gemach. „ Hier können Sie bleiben, König!", verabschiedet sich ein Elb. „ Hannon le. Und wo ist Haldir, Laila?" Legolas setzt sich hin. „ Haldir ist auf der Jagd und Laila ist beim See." Aragorn zieht sich seinen Mantel an und entgegnet: „ Wenn du mich entschuldigst. Ich statte ihr einen Besuch ab."

Laila wischt sich die Tränen ab. Sie liebt Legolas doch. Aber er wird ihre Vergangenheit nie verstehen. Sie verstand sie ja selbst nicht einmal. Sie liebt auch Aragorn, aber auf eine andere Weise. Aragorn hat ihr Herz gebrochen und es nie geheilt. Jede Erinnerung an ihn schmerzt und niemand mag diesen Schmerz zu heilen.

Aragorn schreitet die vielen Treppen hinab. Ein kühler Abendwind fegt ihn ums Gesicht. Er wickelt seinen Mantel um und begibt sich auf die Suche. Sein Vater hat ihm einmal gesagt: „ Dass jeder Moment des Suchens ein Moment der Begegnung ist." Damals hatte er nicht verstanden, was er damit meinte, doch jetzt begriff er. Bei dem ersten Treffen mit Arwen war ein rastloser Suchender und das Ende seiner Suche war die Begegnung mit Arwen. Und jetzt sucht er Laila. Mit dieser Suche will er seiner Qual ein Ende setzen und Laila ein letztes Mal begegnen.

In der Grotte sitzt Laila. Aragorn bleibt kurz stellen, unterbricht dann aber die Stille.

„Mára aurë Laila!" Laila erschrickt als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Man ceril?" (Was machst du hier?) Aragorn nähert sich ihr einen Schritt: „ Ich will mit dir reden." Laila senkt ihren Blick. „Sen tîr?" (Ist das wahr?) Aragorn nickt: „ Tancave." Er setzt sich neben Laila. „ Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen und ich habe nie verstanden warum…!" Sanft berührt er Lailas Arm. Laila springt hoch: „ Daro i! (Hör auf damit!) Berühr mich nicht. Geh einfach." Sie dreht sich nicht um. „ Ich ertrage es nicht, dass du bei mir bist. Deine Nähe tötet mich. Gwanno ereb nin! (Lass mich alleine!) Geht König Elessar!" Aragorn sieht Laila zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben weinen. Nachdem er das zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, verließ er die Grotte und geht zum Palast zurück. Laila bleibt nur stehen und blickt ihm nach. Sie kann es immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Nach all den Jahren ist er zurückgekommen. König Elessar ist wegen Laila nach Lothlórien gekommen. Laila geht zum Stall und sattelt ihr Pferd. Mittlerweile ist es schon Nacht geworden und sie reitet über Felder auf denen noch etwas Schnee liegt. Sie blickt immer wieder zu den Sternen nach oben, die sie über alles liebte. Unzählige Male sah sie mit Aragorn nach oben, wo sie nach Frodo suchten. Unzählige Male wünschte sich Laila ein Stern zu sein. Frei von allen Sorgen, Ängsten und Gefühlen.

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Aragorn und Legolas beim Frühstück. Laila kommt zu den beiden. Legolas und auch Aragorn erheben sich. „ Setzt euch doch, ich bin ja keine Königin!" Laila blickt traurig zu Legolas, doch der blättert nur in einem Buch. Sie setzt sich und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Aragorn sieht immer wieder fragend zu Laila. Plötzlich erhebt Legolas sich. „ Die Spannung in diesem Raum haltet doch niemand aus." „ Legolas!", ruft Laila. Doch er geht zur Tür und dreht sich noch einmal um: „ Ich kann, ich will das nicht mit ansehen! Ihr entschuldigt mich." Laila macht einen flüchtigen Blick zu Aragorn. „ Ich muss mit dir reden. Das wäre mir wirklich sehr wichtig." Laila steht auf. „ Dann sattelt euer Pferd, mein König. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde."

Aragorn steigt auf Brego und Laila reitet bei ihm vorbei. „ Aphado enni! (Folge mir!)"

Sie reiten neben einander her und reden kein Wort. Bei einer Ruine bleiben sie dann stehen. Sie befestigen die Pferde und betreten sie. Im Inneren befinden sich hohe Räume und Efeu wächst an den Wänden entlang. Eine große Eiche ragt dem Himmel entbor. „ Ich habe an dieser Eiche immer mein Leben gemessen. Wie ich klein war, war dieser Baum nur ein Bäumchen." Aragorn blickt sich um: „ Sehr interessant. Hier war ich noch nie. Selbst mir bleiben solche wunderschöne Orte verborgen." „ Der Legende nach hat es Luthien nach dem Tod von Beren erbauen lassen. Sie zog sich hier her zurück, wenn sie allein sein wollte und nachdenken musste. Sie tat das Gleiche wie ich. Meine Mutter hat mir diesen Ort vor langer Zeit gezeigt. Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen Aragorn." Er blickt zu ihr und fühlt ihren Schmerz. „ Goheno nin (Verzeih mir!)" Laila wandert umher und spricht weiter:„ Du hast mir einfach so unser Symbol der Liebe zurück gegeben. Das hat mich verletzt. Das sah für mich so aus, als hätte dir unsere Begegnung nichts bedeutet!" Aragorn setzt sich auf die Stufen. „ Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe dir meine Liebe geschenkt und du hast mich stehen gelassen. Ohne Grund und ohne Erklärung. Ich habe es nie verstanden. Nach dieser Nacht hast du mich einfach aufgegeben." „ Ich hatte meine Gründe Aragorn!", warf Laila ein. „Ich habe Nächte darüber nachgedacht, aber ich kam auf keine Lösung. Ich konnte vor der Krönung kaum schlafen und ich durch litt Qualen. Dann kam Arwen und wir gingen den Bund ein. Ich dachte nicht mehr an dich bis ich Legolas traf. Ich sah deinen Abendstern. Alles wurde mir wieder bewusst. Ich redete viel mit Legolas über dich. Und er erzählte mir, dass es du dich selber mit einer Trauer gequält hast. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er jeden Tag deinen Schmerz sah. Und da wurde mir bewusst, dass du deine Liebe für mich aufgegeben hast." Laila blickt über die Mauerreste und Aragorn geht auf sie zu. „ Habe ich Recht?" Sie senkt ihren Blick und Aragorn zieht ihr Kinn leicht nach oben. „ Ich deute das als ja.", flüstert er. „ Hättest du auch mir deinen Abendstern geschenkt?" Laila blickt ihn tief in die Augen. „ Ich hätte dir meine Unsterblichkeit geschenkt, Aragorn."

Sanft streichelt er Lailas Wangen und dann beginnt er sie zärtlich zu küssen. Doch Laila kann seinen Zauber entrinnen. „ Nein, hör auf damit. Wir sollten das nicht tun." und sie dreht sich von ihm weg. Aragorn besinnt sich einen Moment und entgegnet dann: „ Verzeih mir, mein Herz siegte über meinen Verstand." Laila fährt sich durch ihr Haar. „ Ich werde niemals das Band zwischen dir und Arwen zerstören. Niemals. Denn ich habe eure Zukunft im Spiegel der Galadriel gesehen. Und du hattest Recht, ich wusste, dass Arwen zu dir zurückkehren würde. Ich wusste, dass du König von Gondor werden wirst und ich wusste, dass du Vater eines Sohnes wirst. Aber ich konnte dir von all dem nichts erzählen. Ich habe es für dich und deine Zukunft getan."

One love

One blood

One life

You got to do what you should

One life With each other

Sisters Brothers

One life

But we're not the same

We get to Carry each other Carry each other  
One

Plötzlich geht Aragorn auf sie zu und drückt sie sanft gegen die Mauer. Er küsst sie zärtlich und innig. Laila lässt es einfach mit sich geschehen. Sie küsst ihn zurück und streichelt durch sein Haar. Aragorn liebkost ihre Wangen, Hals und wieder die Lippen. Nach ein paar Minuten ringt Laila nach Atmen. „ Was tun wir hier?" Aragorn lächelt und küsst ihre Wangen. „ Ich denke, dass wir unsere Sehnsucht nachgeben und unseren Verstand ausschalten sollten!" Und sie küssen sich weiter. Später hält Laila ihn wieder zurück. „ Wir sollten aber nicht weiter gehen." Aragorn nickt: „ So sehe ich das auch. Hannon le!" Laila blickt ihn irritiert an: „ Für die Aussprache. Es tut gut keine quälenden Fragen mehr zu haben." Laila nimmt seine Hand. „ Wie wahr, mein König Elessar!" Sie gehen zu den Pferden zurück. Vor dem Sattel bleiben sie aber stehen. „ Ich habe noch etwas für dich. Nimm ihn." Dann steckt er Laila seinen Ring an den Ringfinder. Laila hebt ihre Hand hoch. „ Das ist doch der Barahirs Ring. Das ist der Ring der Dunedain. Das ist der Ring deiner Familie. Der ist zu kostbar, ich kann ihn nicht annehmen." Aragorn lächelt und nimmt ihre Hand. „ Sieh ihn doch einfach als Symbol unserer ewigen Freundschaft. Der Ring ist für mich nicht so kostbar, wie meine Freundschaft zu dir."

Sie reiten zurück nach Lothlórien und Aragorn packt seine Sachen. Er verabschiedet sich von Legolas und er verspricht ihn, dass sie sich in Minas Tirith treffen werden. Vor seiner Abreise besucht er noch Laila. „Manen nalyë? (Wie geht es dir?)" Laila lächelt: „Im maer (Es geht mir gut) mein König." Sie geht auf ihn zu und nimmt seine Hand. Auf seine Handfläche legt sie ihr Armband. Es funkelt mit seinen roten, weißen und schwarzen Steinen. Aragorn lächelt: „ Hannon le." Laila küsst seine Stirn: „Belain na le! (Mögen die Valar dir gnädig sein!) Und denke immer daran: Wer seine innere Bestimmung erfüllt, weiß alles was er wissen muss!"

Nachdem Aragorn davon geritten ist, geht Laila zu Legolas, der auf dem Balkon sitzt. „ Hast du alles geklärt!" Sie setzt sich neben ihn. „ Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis." Legolas starrt immer noch in die Ferne. „ Ich weiß längst, dass ich zu dir gehöre. Ich weiß auch, dass wir dieselbe Seele sind." Legolas zeigt sich immer noch nicht beeindruckt. Sie rückt ein Stück zu ihm näher. „ Und ich weiß auch, dass du zu mir zurückkehren wirst, wenn ich in Valinor bin. Und außerdem sehe ich dir an, dass du nicht sauer bist." Plötzlich beginnt Legolas zu lachen. „ Du kennst mich zu gut." Es beginnt zu Regnen und die Sonne geht unter. Laila flüstert: „ Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach (Ich liebe den Glanz deiner Augen wenn du lachst)" Legolas nähert sich ihr und küsst sie zärtlich. Er streichelt durch ihr offenes Haar und sagt:

„Tiro na i ninniach vanui (Schau zum schönen Regenbogen)" Laila seufzt leise. „ Was ist mit dir?" Laila umschlingt ihr blaues Tuch. „ Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Ich bin auch nicht mehr so stark wie Früher." Legolas zieht sie an sich: „ Das musst du auch nicht, denn ich bin stark genug für uns beide!" Sie dreht sich zu ihm und küsst seine Wange. „ Hannon le!"

Laila und Legolas durchleben noch drei gemeinsame Wochen in Lothlórien und es scheint als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben für sie. Beide genießen ihr Glück. Doch der Abschied naht und sie können ihn nicht mehr verdrängen. Am Tag des Abschieds reitet sie zusammen auf Legolas Pferd. Der Zug schreitet andächtig durch die Wälder und Wiesen Mittelerdes. Nach einer Woche kommen sie schließlich bei den Grauen Anfurten an. Haldir geht zu den Schiffen und Legolas hilft Laila vom Pferd. „ In ein paar Tagen werden auch die Ringträger hier sein." Legolas blickt zu Laila. Sanft hält er ihre Hand und will sie nicht loslassen. „ Legolas, wir werden uns wieder sehen!" Er nickt. „ Ich weiß. Aber es ist noch eine Ewigkeit bis dahin." Sie küsst seine Stirn. „ Aber was ist für uns Elben, denn schon die Ewigkeit?" Leicht berührt Legolas ihre Lippen und er liebkost sie ein letztes Mal. „ Laila, wir müssen gehen!", entgegnet Haldir. „I Melain berio le (Mögen die Valar dich beschützen)" und sie lässt Legolas Hand los. Einen Moment bleibt Legolas nur stehen doch dann zieht er Laila zu sich. „ Geh nicht! Bleib bei mir.", versucht er sie auf zu halten. Lailas Herz rät ihr bei ihrem Liebsten zu bleiben. Sie streichelt ihm durchs Haar. „ Schließ deine Augen!", sanft küsst sie seine Augenlieder „Mára mesta (Wir sehen uns wieder)" Und sie schreitet zum Schiff. Doch kurz vor dem Schiff hält Laila inne. Sie erinnert sich nämlich an Aragorns Sprichwort, das er ihr einst einmal gesagt hatte: „ Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar!" Also folgt Laila ihrem Herzen.

Ende

Special Thanks to:

Oma: Sie ist für mich die wichtigste Person auf dieser Welt!

Meine Mama: Die mich immer wieder fördert und zur Weißglut treibt, damit ich eine bessere Persönlichkeit werde!

Julietta: Dank ihr habe ich mir den ersten Teil vom Herrn der Ringe im Kino angeschaut!

Lauli: Merci für die unzähligen Gespräche über Herr der Ringe, die mich immer neu inspiriert haben. Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung. Für dich habe ich das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte gewidmet.

Gandalf: Danke fürs viele Durchlesen, Verbessern und Umschreiben! Das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen.

J.R.R. Tolkien: Der die beste Fanatasy Geschichte geschrieben hat! verneig

Viggo Mortensen: Er war mir eine Inspiration für die ganze Geschichte und er ist der beste Kämpfer in der ganzen Filmbranche!

Orlando Bloom: Der einer der hübschesten Wesen dieser Welt ist!

Peter Jackson: Der wunderbar den Herrn der Ringe verfilmt hat.

Nils Jührend: Er ist mein Mentor. Er ist Schriftsteller und Fotograf und er hat mich mit seinem Schreibstiel geprägt.

Paulo Coelho: Der mir mit seinem Kunstwerk „ Der Alchimist" so viele Weisheiten über das Leben gelehrt hat.

SaintExupérey: Der mit seinem kleinen Prinzen meine kleine Welt veränderte.

Bei dieser Homepage möchte ich mich bedanken: http/ für die musikalische Untermalung meiner Geschichte danke ich:

U2: Die beste Band der Welt. „One" wurde die Theme from Aragorn and Laila

Dido: Die beste Sängerin der Welt.

Sarah Mclachlan: Die einen der wunderschönsten Songs geschrieben hat. „ Angel" wurde in meiner Geschichte die Theme from Laila and Legolas.

Wir sind Helden: Weil diese Band mit ihren Songs die Menschen zum Nachdenken bewegt.

Und den ganzen anderen Komponisten danke ich für die Inspiration ihrer Songs.

Ich danke auch den Lesern die mich immer wieder aufs Neue herausgefordert haben! Besonders Gimlisbraut und EowynfromEodras!

Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen und genau so sollte meine Geschichte enden!

**Namárië**


End file.
